Regrets
by s nuttall
Summary: set after the attack on the academy. Dimitri tells rose hes leaving to guard tasha, just as  rose is about to tell him that she is pregnant with his child. Insted she books an abortion, will find out and be able to stop her before its to late.  M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crap! I was sitting on the bathroom floor, with a little plastic applicator in my hand. How can a tiny piece of plastic alter my life so drastically. Well... thats because it is a pregnancy test, and in the little screen is a pink plus sign, staring back at me. A million emotions flitted throughout my body. Denial, shock, love and finally hapiness. I had a tiny comrade growing inside of me. I couldnt wait to get to training with Dimitri, I knew that he would be over the moon when I told him about the baby.

I was still absolutely shocked though, that this had happened to me. Dimitri is a dhampir, just like I am, so its unheard of. Not only is it unheard of, its impossible. We shouldnt be able to have children together, due to some problem with our genes. So this little one truely is a miracle.

I pulled myself of the bathroom floor and jumped into the shower, eager to get to the gym on time for once. The warm spray of water worked miracles on my jittery nerves. I had to admit, I was very nervous about telling Dimitri my news. What if he didnt believe me?. He was the only person that I had ever slept with though, so there was no doubt in my mind that he was the father.

I dressed in my gym clothes and put my hair into a pony tail, then I headed off towards the gym, to tell Dimitri our news.

"Rose" I heard Lissa yell, as I reached half way to the gym. She came to an abrubt halt in front of me, flinging her arms around my neck. "Im so exited" she exclaimed. I could see that, she was practically bouncing. And I knew it was all because of our graduation party in four days time. We were going shopping later on, to buy dresses for the party. "I cant believe we graduate in four days" she gushed. "I know, im exited too liss. We'll finally be out of this hell hole" I told her, "And this time nobody will be able to drag us back" I added. She laughed. "Listen Liss, Ive got to go, Dimitri will have my head if im late for practice again. But I really need to see you later, Theres something Ive got to tell you, okay?" I asked. She nodded, then hugged me again and hurried off, as I continued my way towards the gym.

When I opened the doors, I heard a faint whisper of a conversation. Straining to hear, I faintly heard Dimitris voice, followed by Tasha Ozeras. "Have you told Rose yet, Dimka?" she asked. I could see them, but they wouldnt be able to see me. I saw Dimitri shake his head. "Not yet" he said, after a moment of silence. "I cant, I dont know what to tell her. I cant tell her before graduation and ruin it for her. I'll tell her after" he sighed. He had his guardian mask on, but I knew him, I knew him too well, there was pain and heartbreak in his eyes. My stomach dropped to the soles of my feet as I saw that expression, and I knew that this wasnt good. Hesitantly I took a step into the room.

"Tell me what" I said, calmly. Although I was anything but. Tasha and Dimitri moved futher apart as there shocked expressions registered that I was really there. "Nothing Rose" Dimitri answered after a moment. "Dont lie to me, comrade. You suck at it" I told him. My voice rising a little. "Why... why wont you tell me?" I asked. I turned to look at Tasha, who had stayed quiet since they had seen me. She seemed to have a blank expression on her face, but her eyes held a look of smugness, and that scared me. I turned back to Dimitri. "Tell me now" I growled. He flinched at the cold sound of my voice, and in sure that coldness was evident on my face aswell. He sighed in defeat and turned to tasha. "Can you leave us Tasha?" he asked. She nodded, before squezzing his arm in a comforting gesture and walked out of the gym.

"Sit down Rose" he said, pulling my hand and leading us to the benches, up against the wall at the side of the gym. We sat down facing each other. But unlike our other times of sitting in silence, this one wasnt a comfortable one. The air between us was too tense and thick, and I knew something big was coming. He grasped my hands in his and looked me in the eyes for a moment, where I saw the look of pain again, as well as a look of love. He looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Tasha offered me the chance to be her guardian again Rose" And those words shattered me, because now I knew what it was he was going to say, what else could give him a look of pain like that. "And I have excepted her offer. Im so sorry Rose" he said, as a tear fell down his cheek. "I love you Rose, I love you so much that I cant breath, but the attack on the academy as changed my views. I nearly died Rose. You nearly died too, because you ran back to save me. Do you honestly think I would let you die for me Rose. I love you too much for that to ever happen. And... and also..." he looked a little worried now. "...If I had died, what would I have to show for it. I want a baby, Rose. I want to be a father. Life is to short as it is, and I want to enjoy it while I can. Tasha can offer me that. I... I wish more than anything that things were different. Truely I do. I love you Rose" he said, Tears were streaming down both our faces now.

"Please Dimitri. Please. You cant leave me. Not now. I need you now, more than ever" I told him. He smiled a small smile, but it didnt reach his eyes. "You dont need me Rose. You just think you do, but you dont. Ive taught you everything I can, and you are amazing. Theres nothing else for me to do. Graduation is in four days. And I'll be leaving in five days. Im sorry" he said, as he wiped my tears with his thumbs, then his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I leant against the gym wall and fell to the floor. I brought my knees up and rested my head against them, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together, as my sobs broke free. I had never felt pain like this. I thought for sure that the moment I moved I would shatter into a million pieces, so I stayed there for... I dont know how many hours. It was a sunday, so nobody came in. Dimitri and I had been the only ones to use the gym on a sunday, and we didnt actually practice. We simply used it as a place where we could spend time together.

I could feel Lissa's worry for me, I had arranged to meet her in her room so that I could tell her about the baby, so when I hadnt turned up, she had become ore and ore worried for me, as more time passed. She already knew about Dimitri and my relationship, she had been shocked, and a little mad and upset that I had kept it from her, but she understood that we hadnt wanted to tell anybody about us, until after graduation. Now she was over the moon for us. A few people knew about us now, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Alberta. They were all happy for us and promised to keep it a secret until Dimitri and I choose to tell other people. It had shocked me that Dimitri had told Alberta about us, then I realised she was a close friend of his, and it was only fair that Dimitri should have somebody to confide in, like I had Lissa. All of a sudden Lissa's eotions became to strong for her to handle and I was instantly pulled into her head.

She was talking to Alberta in her office. "Okay Vasilisa, calm down. Please, we will find her-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in" she called to whoever it was. Dimitri and Tasha came into view. Lissa smiled at them, happy to see them, at least for now anyway. "Dimitri, have you seen Rose at all today?" she asked. He shook his head, with a pained look in his eyes. "Not since this morning princess." he told her. Tasha spoke next, she was positively bouncing in her place. "Dimitri has finally agreed to be my mentor" she babbled, not realising that Lissa had actually stopped breathing all of a sudden "What?" Lissa and Alberta yelled, shock and anger shot through the bond at this moment. Tasha'shappy mood suddenly faltered. "What... what did I say? Have I done something wrong?" she asked, in an innocent voice, like butter wouldnt melt. Lissa walked right up to Tasha. "You know very well what you have done" she spat. Then she turned to Dimitri. "I never picked you as a man to go back on your word and break your promises. Im so disappointed in you" she spat even more, venom and hatred coming through her words. Then she slapped him across the face and left the room.

`Oh rose. Im so sorry` she thought through the bond. Ever since the strigoi attack when I had almost died- again, she had healed me- again. It had doubled the strength of the bond, she could now hear me aswell. It had been cool when we had discovered that. We could say things between us without anybody else knowing what was going on. It took alot of hard work on my part, to be able to block her off, when I needed to keep things secret from her, like the pregnancy for instance. I wanted it to be a surprise for everybody, and now... now I didnt know what I felt like. `its okay liss I'll be fine. I'll meet you in your room in five minutes, okay` I thought back. Then I stood up and dried my drenched face and walked across the yard to meet her.

As soon as I knocked I was pulled into a rib breaking hug. "I am so sorry Rose. I cant believe him" she said. Rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder. She walked us over to the bed and held me as I sobbed. Just then Christian came into the room. "Hi sweethea-" he stopped when he saw me. "Rose. Whats the matter. Whats wrong Rose?" he asked in a worried voice. Christian is like my brother, weve become alot closer since the attack, since we fought together. He stayed quiet for a moment, as he crouched down in front of me, moving my hair that was wet with tears. "Belikovs leaving to become your aunts guardian" Lissa spat. Christian sucked in a gasp, and turned deathly pale. "Im so sorry Rose" he said.

"Christian. Can you go to Albertas office and let her know that I have Rose here with me, please" she asked, in a weak voice. "Sure" he said, he patted my shoulder and kissed Lissa's cheek before getting to his feet, and heading out of the door.

"Whats wrong Rose? I can feel... tell theres something your not telling me, what is it?". I raised my head off her shoulder and wiped my tears. "Im pregnant Liss" I told her. But the tears fell again before I could carry on. "Oh rose" she said, holding me again. I could feel her sorrow for me and her anger for dimitri through the bond. "I... Im so con- confused" I admitted. I dont know what to do. She simply held me until the sobs finally ended. I stood up, needing to stretch my legs. "I was so happy when I found about the baby, this morning. I ran all the way to the gym to tell Dimitri, I knew he would of been ecstatic. Only when I got there he was talking to Tasha" I spat her name like the filthy whore she is. "I heard them whispering about something, then she left and Dimitri told me that he was leaving to be her guardian, so that they could have children together. Can you believe it? I'd fucking laugh if it didnt hurt so much." I told her. "He wants a baby so much, he always has. Now he has one growing in me, and he's leaving" I shook my head. Lissa simply watched and listened, then she spoke.

"Does Dimitri know about the baby?. Did you tell him?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, and thats the way it stays for now. Until I at least know what I plan on doing." I told her, she nodded. "Also I need you to come to the clinic with me, if you will. I need to ask the doc some questions, Like how the fuck I am pregnant in the first place. For godsake, Its supposed to be impossible isnt it." I yelled out in frustration. Then Christian and Alberta walked through the door.

"Whats all the yelling about" Alberta. I didnt feel like going through it all again. I slumped down on the bed and sat back on the bed, resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes. `You can tell them` I thought to Lissa. I opened my eyes to see her nod slightly. I sat in my own thoughts while she told them everything.

First, closing my eyes had been a really bad idea. Whenever I did I saw gorgeous brown eyes staring back at me, and a perfect luciuos mouth smiling at me. Then, there was the baby. What should I do. Should I keep it and have a child. A harder life, a perfect reminder of what I have lost- Dimitri. Or should I have an abortion, then everything would stay as it was. I would eternally have to live with the guilt of knowing I got rid of my own baby. Could I do that. I honestly didnt know what to do the for the best. I needed to talk to the doctor.

"Rose" I heard Christian say. "Im sorry. He's a dick, he doesnt deserve you. Do you want me to talk to my aunt, get her to withdraw her offer?" he asked. I laughed. "What?, Why would she do that?, Shes wanted him for years" I yelled. "Do you really think she would give him up for me?" I asked, knowing full well that she wouldnt. "Im sorry for yelling Christian... really sorry. I know your only trying to help me" I told him as I hugged him. I needed to get out of here. I was tired, this pregnancy was already playing havoc on me. "Im going to go" I told them. "Im so tired and I need some time alone, to think. I'll see you tomorrow guys. Liss dont forget I want to go to the clinic tomorrow." she nodded and I walked towards my own room, thinking about Dimitri. I could tell him about our baby, but then again... I would feel like I was trapping him, and the only reason he would stay would be because of the baby. If I didnt tell him he would leave me to go with her. Shes not even worth mentioning by name. Either way my heart would always be broken by my whole reason for living- Dimitri Belikov.  
****************************

What do you guys think she should do. Tell him or not.  
Have an abortion or not. And in the end should she end up getting back with Dimitri and forgiving him.  
Let me know what you think :0) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys.

chapter 3.

After the worst, most restless sleep I'd ever had, I woke up still feeling like I could go back to sleep for a week. It was my eighteenth birthday today, It should of been such a happy day, but I felt nothing. I didnt want anything except for Dimitri. I got up and my stomach lurched, as I ran for the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet while trying to prevent sick from getting into my hair. It didnt really work, my hair was too long and fell back in the way. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, twice. to get rid of the taste in my mouth, then I jumped into the shower, the hot water felt relaxing against my skin, and I simply stood there for the longest time, doing nothing more than enjoying the feel of it. Then I shaved my arms and legs, washed my body with shower gel and my hair with my favourite coconut shampoo. When the water started to cool, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body, and dried my hair with another one. Then there was a knock on the door, and all I knew was that it wasnt Lissa.

I opened my bedroom door but kept my body behind it, seeing as I wore nothing apart from a towel. I didnt want to give somebody a thrill. I almost wish I hadnt opened it, there, standing before me was the russian bastard himself. I sighed. Trying my best to place my guardian mask in place.

Can I help you with something Guardian Belikov?" I asked.

"Can I come in for a moment please Rose?" he asked, pain and heartbreak was evident in his eyes, he couldnt hide them from me, no matter how hard he tried.

I shook my head. "Sorry Belikov. You know the rule about male and female interactions around here" I spat, as I tried closing the door on him. He put his foot in the way to prevent it from closing then he pushed it a little and came in anyway. He closed the door behind him and locked it. then he turned to me. His eyes widened when he saw me, in nothing but a towel. A short towel, that barely covered up my ass. I saw him blush, as well as hide a look of love, lust and want from his face. Ha.

"What do you want?" I asked in a growl.

"Im sorry Roza. I just needed to see you" He told me. He took a step forward, but I took a step back. I held my hand out, telling him to stay away. My back made contact with the wall and I couldnt move. He ignored me and carried on walking to me. He stopped just in front of me. I hung my head and looked at the floor, feeling do small and useless all of a sudden.

"Why wasnt you in trainning this morning rose?" he asked. My head shot up, and he flinched with the fierceness of my glare.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled. "Why the fuck do you think I wasnt in trainning. Why would I feel the need to rub salt into the wound. Did you actually ever give a shit about me? Or is this what you do." I shouted at him. I was angry, in fact I was really, really angry. I pointed my finger into his chest. "You fucking used me. I was only a piece of ass to you. One of the great Hathaways, You had to have me, as another notch on your bedpost. Well weldone Belikov, you had me, now im eighteen the fun's disappeared for you. Now you can move on to your next under-aged victim." I yelled. "You never loved me anyway" I said.

His eyes where blazing with anger. He pressed against me. against the wall and I couldnt move. I felt his body tremor with anger against mine. "Shut up Rose" he yelled back. "Dont you dare say that. I love you. I fucking love you Rose. I always have, and I always will" I snorted. I could tell he was fuming. I had never heard him curse in english before, normally he only ever cursed in russian, so that I couldnt understand what he was saying. "Funny way of showing it. You broke my heart. Is that what you wanted... to make sure that my heart would never love another. Well... great. your plan worked perfectly. Now get away from me and get the fuck out of my room."

He grabbed hold of my face, forcing me to look back at him, then he crashed his lips against mine. I was livid, I tried to pull away but I was sandwiched between the hard wall, and his equally hard chest. Then after a moment I didnt want to pull away. I knew this changed nothing, he would still leave me, he would still be desperate to have a baby with a skank like her. But the hot fierceness of his desperate kiss left me no other choice. I had to kiss him back. I needed to kiss him back, like I needed the air to breath.

His arms wrapped around my waist, straining to pull me closer, while my hands knotted themselves in his hair, leaving no room for escape. When he finally managed it, It was only to trail red hot kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. I was on fire. I was burning for him, and only he could put out the fire. I needed him.

But all too soon reality set in. He was actually leaving me. And Im sure that if I let this go on any futher it would only rip me even more apart when he was gone. I pushed him away forcefully. "Do not do that" I told him. "Dont kiss me back then" he growled, using one of my quotes. Right there it was thrown back in my face. "Get out" I yelled. He had his guardian mask in place.

He turned to leave, hesitating. He turned back to me. "Please believe me when I tell you that I love you. With my whole heart. I wish things could be different, but I'll never forget the time we spent together. Meeting you has been the best part of my life. I may go with Tasha. But she'll never be anything more than a friend. My heart will always be yours Roza" then he turned and walked out of the door.

I sank to the bed with my face in my hands. I was shaking, but I refused to cry anymore. Please believe him. I snorted. I had believed him, and where had that gotten me. Up shit creek without a paddle, thats where!.

`Rose. I saw. Im sorry, I didnt mean too. It just sort of happend. Are you okay?` Lissa thought through the bond. I sighed. `Not really Liss` I admitted. `I'll meet you after classes to go to the clinic, okay but Ive gotta go now, or i'll be late for class, see ya later` I thought. She chuckled. Okay Rose, i'll meet ya later. And with that I was gone. I knew that there was something that she was hiding from me, she was giddy about something. Even though she had been trying to comfort me, she still couldnt hide that from me. Quite frankly I couldnt care less right now. I got dressed quickly, put a little make-up on and pulled my hair into a pony tail, then I set off for class. Stans class. Oh joy. And stans class with Dimitri, as one of the guardians on the back wall, even better... Not.

Crap! I really didnt want to be in this class right now. After ten minutes Alberta walked through the door. "Im sorry stan" she said. "But I need to borrow Rose for the remainder of the class, she has an appointment with the doctor." She told him. I laughed internally. `Did you put her up to this Liss` I thought. She laughed `Guilty. Im waiting outside for you. You really do have an appointment though so hurry` she replied. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, but not before glancing at Dimitri who had a look of confusion on his face. Ha. Wouldnt he like to know. I thought to myself. With a sly smile on y face I walked out of the class to meet Lissa. Then we was of to the clinic to ask the questions that I needed answering. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How may I help you Rose?" Dr Olendzki asked as Lissa and I took a seat in her office.

"Well. I think im pregnant, Ive taken three pregnancy tests and they have all said positive" I told her. She stared wide-eyed for a moment before pulling herself back together.

"Oh okay, very well. Do you know the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not for definate doc, I know that im about five weeks late though, if that helps any." I told her, she smiled.

It does a little, that would mean you would be around the 9 week stage of pregnancy, although you will need to have an ultrasound scan for us to be a hundred percent sure. We'll do that in just a moment, if thats okay" she said. I nodded.

"Now Rose" she began. "Have you thought about what you want to do, about the baby?" she asked. "No, not really. Im confused" I admitted. "And im not with the babys father anymore either, Im not too sure how he will feel about all this" She smiled before continuing.

"Well, my only advice for you on that matter would be for you to sit down with him and tell him the truth. Maybe he'll be happy, maybe he wont. But you'll never know for sure until you tell him." she told me. I sighed. Maybe telling him about the baby would be for the best. At least he would be able to help me make the right decision. God! Im so confused. I refocused on what the doctor was saying.

"There are only really three options available here" she said. "You could keep the baby, I know its close to graduation so there shouldnt be a problem with you graduating. But you would have to tell Kirova as she would have to notify all the guardians, so they will avoid any harm to your stomach, Also I would advise you to lighten up with your training with guardian Belikov. Once he knows of the pregnancy he will be able to arrange a fighting schedule that could harm the baby. Or you could have an abortion, If you feel that you are to young for this sort of responsibility. But time is of the essence if this is the road you chose to take. If you are 9 weeks already, most hospitals only abort up the the embryo being 12 weeks old. So it is urgent to get the ball rolling." she said.

"The hospital" I said. She nodded. "Yes. Im afraid that we cant do abortions here Rose, you would have to be at the hospital for the day" she told me. I nodded in understanding. "But I would be able to sort it all out from here. You appointment I mean. Finally, you could give your baby up for adoption" she added. I shook my head. "No, adoption is definately out, I couldnt carry the baby around for 9 months then just give it up like that. I would spend the rest of my life wondering. I cant do that." I told her.

"Okay Rose. If you could now go and lie on the bed, and we'll do the ultrasound scan." she said. I stood from the chair that I had been sitting in and laid down on the bed on the other side of the room. I gasped as she squirted the cold gel on my stomach. A little warning would of been good.

"Right... Yes there it is" she said, more to herself than to me. I couldnt bare to look at the monitor, so I turned the other way. It would kill me to see it if I wasnt going to keep it, so for now... at least I would not look until I had made up my own mind. "Yes you are roughly 9-10 weeks gone" she told me. Then she wiped the gel of my stomach and we returned to the desk.

"I am worried about one thing in particular doc" I said. "Is everything I tell you in here private. I mean... you took an oath didnt you? you cannot repeat what I tell you to anybody. Is that right? She nodded her head.

"Yes thats right Rose. It will be strictly between us. Doctor patient confidentiality and all that" she told me. I took a deep breath. "Okay doc. Well the thing is the father of my baby is also a dhampir. That isnt meant to happen, so could you please explain to me how this is possible." I asked. She stared at me in utter confusion.

"A... a dhampir. Are... are you sure Rose?" I snorted. "Are you trying to say that im a slut?" I snapped. "Oh no. No of course not. Its just... a dhampir... wow. Ive nevr heard of such a thing" she breathed. "Sorry for snapping. Its just... I know its hard to explain, but Ive only ever had sex with one person and he is a dhampir. So there is no question in my mind who the father is" I told her.

"Well Rose. Im not to sure what to tell you. It may have something to do with you being shadow kissed. Im not sure. But I will certainly look into it for you. I give you my word. Im very curious myself" she said. I smiled "Okay, thanks doc" I said. "I'll just be on my way. I'll let you know about my decision within the next few days, okay" I said, as I walked out of the door with Lissa holding my hand.

"Thanks Liss" I told her. "I know how hard this is for you" I told her. I could feel it through the bond. I knew that she definately thought that I should keep the baby. But also... she would not push me into anything. It had to be my decision. I felt proud of her for that. "Its okay Rose. I just want to make sure that you are okay. Its your choice at the end of the day. But know this Rose. Christian and I will always be there for you. Dont be afraid of raising the baby by yourself if you decide to keep it. I know thats what your scared of, and you'll never be alone. Weve got your back" she told me. I hugged her tightly. "Thanks Liss" I said as I pulled away. "I think im going to go and talk to Dimitri about it. Its about time he knew. I could tell that she agreed with me on that one, so I left her to go and talk to the only man that I loved about our baby.

I headed over to the guardian dorms, thinking about what life we could of had with our baby. I loved Dimitri so much, but he had hurt me when he had decided to leave. And what about Tasha the smelly scar-faced rat. Would he simply tell her that he wasnt going to guard her afterall. Or would he still leave me and the baby. Would he be like my father, then my child would grow up like I had, always desperate for answers, but never getting them. These were all things that I needed to consider. The good and the bad, if I was going to make the right decision.

I turned the corridor on his floor and as I neared his room his door flung open. He stepped out laughing, and a second later Tasha stepped out, she was laughing too. My heart shattered all over again. He stopped when he saw me and I saw horror and pain in his eyes. Tasha was smirking at me from behind Dimitri. I couldnt breath. I had to get out of there before I suffocated. I would not cry over Dimitri Belikov again.

"Rose" he said. Shocked to see me. "Go to fucking hell" I spat as I turned on my heel and put as much distance between us as possible.

I didnt stop running until I had reached my destination. The clinic. I needed an end to this nightmare once and for all. I barged through the door. "Ive made my mind up. Book me in for an abortion. The sooner, the better." I told her.

****************************************  
Awwww rosie is pissed.  
Will she actually go through with it though?  
Will Dimitri find out and try to stop her?  
We'll just have to see. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I was lying on my bed, having just balled my eyes out again. Why did life seem to be so cruel. It was only a few days ago that I had it all. Dimitri, Lissa, my baby, and all the other people in my life that I loved. But now everything was ruined, in the blink of an eye. I had lost Dimitri and that caused a unbearable pain in my chest.

One week I had to wait until my appointment at the hospital. It seemed like a life time away, everything was happening all at once, two days time I would have to take my trials, then we would all be graduating. There was the party for graduation that Lissa had organised weeks ago, and although I had nothing to celebrate, I felt like I owed it to her to turn up for it. Then the day after that Dimitri would be leaving with that ugly bitch, he would be gone, my baby would be gone and the only thing I would have left would be Lissa.

There was a knock on the door, hesitantly I got up from my bed and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a young Dhampir boy, I vaguely recognised him, but I knew that I had never met him before. I wondered what the hell he wanted. "Hathaway" he said. I nodded. "Dr Olendzki asked me to tell you that she needs to see you now." he said, then he smiled at me and walked down the corridor.

Okay! that was unexpected. I pulled my hair up into a scruffy bun, put on my trainners and headed over to the clinic. I knocked on her office door and entered the room.

"Oh hello Rose. Im glad you could come at such short notice" she said. "The reason that I called you is that I have just recieved a phone call from Dr Trent, at the hospital. She informed me that there has been a cancellation there. So there is an opening. If you want it. Can you be there in two hours?" she asked. I gulped, this was really happening. I knew that it only took an hour to get to the hospital, and I knew that Adrian would drive me, so there shouldnt be a problem with that.

I nodded. "Okay Rose. you go and get ready and be on your way. Theres little time. I'll phone Dr Trent and let her know that you'll be there. Good luck Rosemarie" she said as I walked out of the door and out of the building.

Ten minutes later we was on our way. Adrian had been more difficult to talk into this than I would of expected him to be. I had literally burst into tears on his doorstep, begging him to help me before he very reluctantly gave in.

"Little Dhampir. Im sorry I was an ass back there. Its just hard for me to see you like this. I know this is hard for you to do. I cant help but feel like your rushing into it. I dont want you to regret your actions. Once its done you cant un-do it. It will be too late. Are you sure youve thought this through. "Not really. It... Its easier this way. He can leave with her and there will be nothing holding him back." I said, as I was suddenly sucked into Lissas head.

She was with Christian and Alberta, apparantly looking for someone. She was angry, well... livid actually she had just found the note I had left for her, telling her where I would be today, so she didnt get worried and start looking all over the academy for me.

"I cant believe its come to this" Alberta said. "So help me god, Im going to kill Belikov when I get my hands on him" this surprised me, no ends. I knew that Alberta was fond of me, but she was good friends with Dimitri too. I was shocked that she had taken my side. I felt alittle satisfaction knowing that. They entered the guardian dorms, and I had no idea where they where going until they knocked on his door. please, please, please dont let tasha be there again I thought.

The door swung over and Dimitri answered the door, looking alittle sad, which turned to shock and fear when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. He paled. Immediately.

"Guardian Belikov" Alberta said. "Guardian Petrov" he replied. Interested in what could possible make Alberta knock on his door. "Is everything okay?. Is Rose okay?" he asked. I had no idea what made him ask that question. I guess me and Lissa, being so close and all. It must be strange seeing all these people without me being present.

"Is Rose okay" Alberta animated. "Are you kidding me Belikov. No Rose is definately not okay" she said, venom lacing her words. Lissa was shocked. I was shocked. Dimitri simplt looked dumbfounded.

"You have no idea what you have done to her. Do you?" Then she pulled her arm back and let her fist smack into his face. Even I heard the crunch of the bone. I flinched.

Lissa looked uneasy. "I think we should go guardian petrov. I dont think Rose would want this. She obviously said nothing for a reason. Its her choice. I think we should leave" she told her. Almost unwillingly she nodded, and they turned to walk down the corridor.

"Hey" Dimitri yelled. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here" he called after them. He walked down the corridor and caught Lissas arm in his iron grip. He didnt hurt her, he simply wanted them to stop. Christian was viisibly shaking, I dont think I hae ever seen him so upset or angry. "What were talking about" he laughed, and it sounded so cold. Not christian at all. "What were talking about is rose, on her way to the hospital, now as we speak. To abort your baby" He spat.

"CHRISTIAN" Yelled Lissa. Oh shit. Dimitri had to lean against the wall for support, before his legs gave in. "Wha... what do you mean my baby?" he asked. He tried to put his mask in place, but failed miserably.

Lissa knew it was too late, so nervously she began to talk. "Rose was/is pregnant Dimitri, and its your baby. Oh god Dimitri. Your so stupid. Did you never question the reason why she was so early for training, the day you had told her you was leaving with Tasha. Dimitri... Rose had found out about the baby that morning. She was so happy, and she couldnt wait to tell you. Thats why she was early. She wanted to tell you that you was going to be a father." she told him, quietly. When he looked up he had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why?. How is that possible?, and why didnt she tell me?" he asked, in a strangled voice. "Dr Olendzki isnt sure at the moment how it happened. She thinks its because Rose is shadow kissed. Shes the first shadow kissed person, that we know of. The first in decades. We dont know anything about spirit, or being shadow kissed. I think thats why she was able to concieve a child with you-"

He interrupted her. "Princess. Youve got to tell me where she is. I love her" he cried. "I want to bring her and the baby back. Please. Please, youve got to help me." he pleaded. Tears where rolling down his cheeks and she felt so sorry for him. I did too. I realised that although I couldnt trust him, I did love him with my whole heart. And I couldnt do this to him. I couldnt hurt him like that, I couldnt hurt me like that. Not now I realised how much we both wanted and loved this baby already. I pulled out of Lissas head and looked over at Adrian, who was silent. He must of known I was in Lissas head.

"Turn the car around" I told him. He grinned from ear to ear. "No problem Rose" he said. We were heading back towards the academy, and I was telling him all about everything that I had seen.

"Believe me little Dhampir. The cradle robber loves you so, so much. As much as it pains me to say that, its true. Dont forget" he said, tapping his temple. "Its hard to keep secrets from me. I can see his aura. It brightens with all the love in the world when he sees you, as does yours, when you see him and-" he was cut off by a horrible loud screeching sound.

A moment later something smashed into the passenger side of the car, the side where I was sitting. It impacted us at such a tremendous force that our car was thrown onto its side once, twice. The windscreen smashed. Then the car finally stopped somersaulting and came to rest the right way round. I looked towards Adrian who had a panicked look on his face, and a small gash above his right eye, other than that he seemed totally fine. I felt a warm wet gush of liquid, dripping down my face. The last thing I remembered was begging Adrian not to let anything happen to my baby. Then I blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dimitris point of view.

I couldnt believe what Christian and the princess had just told me. Rose was pregnant. I couldnt believe it. The woman that I love was having my baby, Well at least she is, if we can get to her in time and stop her from making this mistake.

I could kick myself. I cant believe how stupid I have been. I knew how much Rose loved me, but I was hoping she would of moved on once I left. I didnt want to leave her. I loved her more than my own life, but when I close my eyes all I see is that damned strigoi sinking his teeth into her neck. She almost died. Died because she loved me so much that she ran back into the cave to save me. How did she think I would of coped if I had lost her?. She was willing to give her life for me, but I would never let that happen. She was way to important to me to let anything bad happen to her. Now I find out that she is pregnant...

I held my face in my hands, realising all the damage that I have done to her. Lissa and I were racing through the highway trying to get to Rose in time to stop her from going through with her plan. I wished she would of come to me to talk about it. I would of fallen to my knees and begged her to take me back. I would of told her how much of a fool I had been, and that I would earn her trust back if it was the last thing that I did. I just hoped that we would make it on time. I tried getting the princess to communicate with her through the bond, but she told me that it wasnt working, and she didnt know why. But she couldnt hide the look of worry in her eyes from me. That look of pity for me, killed me. We was going to be too late. I would lose both Roza and my unborn child. And I wouldnt recover from that. I guess you could say that it served me right.

The traffic was getting busy. There was lane closures ahead of us, just my luck. I thought back to what my grandmother had said to me on the telephone yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"The girl who your heart truely loves, your soulmate will give you the miracle of a child. Be sure you make the right decision Dimka"

She had said. At the time I thought she was losing her streak. Only now did I understand how right she was. Tasha wasnt my soulmate, nor did I love her. I thought of her as a friend and nothing more. Yesterday had been the anniversary of Ivans death, Every year we had got together and had a drink to remember him. Not that I needed it to be the anniversary of his death to do that. I thought about him often. But since Rose had come into my life I felt more at peace with it, she made me realise that it was normal to hurt over these things, and not to hide my feelings away. I felt peace with Rose. She was truely an amazing person. Then Tasha had walked us down memory lane. I was just getting my jacket on to go and start my shift. "Dimka. Do you remember that night, when Ivan threw that party in his dorm room". "Which one?" I asked, remembering how many parties Ivan actually threw during our time at the academy in russia.  
Tasha laughed. "The one where he dared me to compel you to let your guard down, to relax and get drunk with the rest of us. It was a great night. You where so drunk that you ended up shaving one of Ivans eyebrows off, and bleached the other one" she said.

I laughed hard at the memory of that, as I pulled my door open and walked out, she was laughing too, then I saw that we wasnt alone. Rose had seen everything. And I knew from the heartbroken look on her face that she had taken it the wrong way. How was she too know why tasha had stopped by my room.

"Rose" I yelled after her. "Go to fucking hell" I heard her shout back. I put my head down, shaking it from side to side as I tried to regain my strength. All I wanted to do was chase after her and pull her into my arms. "Let her go Dimka" Tasha put her hand on my arm. "Shes nothing but a child. She just proved that" I didnt think so though. She was in agony, her eyes gave away that much, and I was the cause of all that pain. It showed me just how much she had grown up, because she simply walked away, without scratching tashas eyeballs out.

"Just forget about her. Tasha went on. "Im glad I finally helped you escape form that blood whore" I was about to yell at her when she said something else, which chilled me to the bone. "Im glad is was so easy for me too accomplish. There is no limit that I wouldnt do, to be with you Dimka. To have your children. Its going to be so great" she squealed. "You, me and our baby. One big happy family. I can hardly wait" I had too swallow back the bile that was suddenly coming up my throat. I almost shudderd. But her comments about what she wouldnt do to get me, un-nerved me. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek- even though she suddenly repulsed me, then I walked off to start my shift

END OF FLASHBACK.

We was nearing the cause of all the traffic hold up. Tashas words still scared me. I knew the shit was going to hit the fan. She wouldnt be happy about me changing my mind about guarding her. But there was no way that I was going to leave Rose. Not now. I had to protect her, and hopefully my child to. And I had to protect her from tasha too. Who knew how she would react when she found out about the baby.

Lissa gasped and pleaded at something, I wasnt too sure what though. We had just passed two ambulances that had stopped by a crash scene. "Please god. No" she yelled, "Dimitri thats Adrians car. Adrian was driving Rose to the hospital" she slammed the brakes on, much to the annoyance of the drivers behind us. They were going crazy. Beeping their car horns for us to get out of the way. We jumped out of the car, and I was frozen in place. All I could do was stare at the broken, mingled heap of metal that had once been a car. But that feeling was nothing compared to what I saw next.

Rose. Unconcious. Being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Her arm was limp and falling of the edge of the stretcher. I ran up to them, only to be stopped by a policeman.

"Please" I yelled. "Thats my girlfriend. Shes pregnant with my baby. Please. I need to be with her," I cried. Hesitantly he let me pass. I picked up Roses fallen arm and squeezed her hand tightly in mine. She looked in such pain, she had a nasty gash on her forehead and the blood from that trickled down the side of her face. She had a gas mask secured over her mouth and nose. It killed me. Everything was so fucked up. And everything was all my fault.

"Hold on my beautiful Rose" I begged. "Im here. I love you Roza" I breathed. "Please dont leave me" She had never looked so vunerable or broken. The beeping sound of her heart monitor was annoying, but I welcomed that annoyance with open arms. It meant that her heart was still beating. From the look of her, I didnt know if that would continue, and if she died, I would too.

The paramedic told the princess which hospital she was being taken to. Then Lissa left. Ivashkov was loaded into the ambulance next to roses. Then we sped off. Lights flashing and sirens screeching. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up feeling groggy. I had no idea where I was for a moment, I looked at the clean white walls, sterile enviroment. There was a beeping sound coming from somewhere close by, then I turned and saw the heart monitor that I was linked up to. And everything that had happened hit me like a tidal wave.

I shot up, into a seating position on the small, narrow bed. Ignoring my screaming ribs. I guess they had been broken during the crash. Only now that I had moved did I realise just how much pain I was actually in. It was a good job that I had rails on the side of my bed, otherwise I would of ended up falling of the damn thing.

The accident. My baby. Adrian. Oh my god, my baby. Oh please, please let my baby be okay. Only now, at this moment when I could of lost it did I realise how much I wanted it.

I looked around my room, I noticed Lissa and Adrian, both asleep on a bench against the wall. I could tell that they had been crying, dirt and grime lined there faces, with streak lines where the tears must of ran. Then I noticed my hand was caught by something, and given the feeling of warmth and electricity that I felt I didnt even have to look down to see that Dimitri was here. And sure enough, when I looked down, there he was, the man that I loved, asleep with his head on the bed, against my thigh. He looked even worse than the other two.

I tried to talk, to call out for him, but my mouth was so dry that it felt like I had been in a sandstorm. I noticed a plastic cup on my bedside cabinet, so I tried to reach it. The sudden shift on the mattress must of woken Dimitri and he was in front of me before I could blink.

"No Rose. No moving" he said, as he adjusted my headrail into a seating position. Then he fluffed out my pillows and laid me back down. "I'll get that for you" he said. Placing the straw in my mouth for me to suck.

"Thank... Thank you" I told him, he smiled at me. "Its no trouble Rose." he said. There was pain in his eyes, and I bet it mirrored my own. I may love this man with everything that I am, but I dont trust him. I didnt know if I would ever be able to trust him again.

"The baby?" I questioned. I needed to know what had happend to the baby. Please let him tell me that our baby survived that. "Shh Roza" he said. "The baby is just fine. It was a very close call. For both of you. But yes. Your both going to be just fine. Thank god" he said, as he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

"God Rose. You have no idea how terrified I was Rose. I... I thought I was going to lose you." he said, as a tear fell from his eye. "Dimitri. I dont under... understand. What are you doing here. Why did you come here?" I asked, in a strange voice. I was so confused. And the killer headache that I had was not helping anything.

He looked at me. "Lissa and I was on our way to stop you from... from..." He couldnt say the words. "We saw the crash site and I travelled here with you in the ambulance. Oh Rose. I was such a fool. I love you Rose, more than you know. Im so sorry. I cant believe I almost left you. You are the only one that I love. Im begging you to forgive me and take me back." he pleaded. "Why Rose? Why didnt you tell me about your baby?" he asked.

I gave a silent sob, and my heart tore. "I... I tried Dimitri. A few times I tried. I tried to tell you when I turned up for training that day" he knew very well which day I was refering to. The day when he and her had been in the gym. "Then I... I tried to tell you yesterday when I came by your room, only that didnt go as planned" I spat.

"Rose. Let me explain about that, please. It wasnt how it looked." he said. I laughed. "Oh come on Dimitri, that has got to be the oldest line in the book, believe me. I own the book. Ive heard all the excuses before. Anyway its not like you owe me an explaination. Your not mine anymore. Remember." I told him, my voice cracked as I said that last part. He would always be mine. No matter where in the world he was, no matter who he was with. He would always be my comrade. I knew that I would never get over him.

"Dont say that" he quietly growled, so that he didnt wake up the other two people in here. "Why not. Its true" I spat. "No. its not true, you are mine. and i am yours, and this" he said, as he ever so gently placed his hand on my stomach. "This" he choked up "Is... is our baby. You gave us a baby. A family. And I am going to love you both until the day that I die. I love you Rosemarie Hathaway. And im going to spend everyday proving that to you. Do you understand me?" he asked. I nodded. I was simply to shocked to speak.

"Good. Now as I was saying. Tasha came by yesterday because it was the anniversary of the day that Ivan died. Its something that weve done every year since he died." he said. Then he continued to tell me the rest of the story, about why they had been laughing so much when they came out of that room. I instantly felt bad, Although what else would I of thought.

"I wanted to spend the day with you, Ive told you before that I find more peace with you, and I meant that. But Tasha turned up, and I couldnt send her away. She had been his friend too. We was only in my room for about twenty minutes.  
I swear nothing happened or has ever happened. I love only you Rose" he said, and my heart practically burst with happiness because he loved me still, after everything.

"Dimitri. I love you. God, I love you so much. I do... but... but im not sure where we stand anymore. If it was enough to get by on just love then we would be fine, but its not enough. I... I cant trust you Dimitri. Im sorry." I told him. "I want to, really I do. Its just so hard" I finally admitted. I shed a few tears then and he wiped them delicately away.

"No Roza. Dont cry my love. Please dont ever be afraid or sorry to tell me how you are feeling. I need to know, so that I can make it right and help you every way that I can. Will you allow me to do that? To be there for you and the baby? No strings attached. I want to make sure the both of you are well looked after." he told me, straight from his heart to my speeding one. Slowly I nodded my head.

"Okay Dimitri. But at the moment we are not together. I'll let you be as involved with the baby as you want. But... I dont know if we will ever get through this. I guess only time will tell." I told himHe smiled sadly.

"Thats okay Roza. But I promise you this... Im going to make up for screwing up. Im going to do everything in my power to make you realise that you can trust me again. that im never going to leave you. Your going to be so sick of me." he said. I chuckled, a little. I couldnt help it, I was happy, for now. Dimitri was here, in one way or another. And my baby was alive. I couldnt ask for much more.

"Then, one day, when you realise that you trust me again, im going to get down on one knee, and beg you to become my wife, and that is a promise. Agreed" he asked. "Agreed" I replied, with a smile. He bent forward and brushed his lips to my forehead. It felt nice and safe, like I was home. I wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips, but I didnt want to rush into anything. I needed time to sort out my own feelings.

`Aww that is so sweet Rose` Lissa thought threw the bond. My head jerked up, towards them. I hadnt even noticed that they was awake. They ran over to me and gave me a hug. Lissa was so happy to see me. "Im so glad your awake Rose. Oh my god. I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you" she sobbed. We hugged fiercely, before she moved out of the way, so that Adrian could get a look in.

"Hey little dhampir" he said, with a pained look on his face. "Im so, so sorry Rose. That van came out of no where. I didnt see it" he said, he sounded so broken.

"Dont Adrian. I dont blame you not at all. Please dont blame yourself. Its not your fault. And we are fine." I said, rubbing my bump, although there wasnt one yet. He smiled, then he still looked pained. I could tell that he was hiding something from me.

"Thats not all, is it?" I croaked. "What? whats wrong" I begged him to tell me.

"The baby wasnt fine Rose. The... the baby died." He said, in a quiet voice. I snapped my head towards Dimitri. But... you, you said the baby was okay" I cried. He wore a mask of shock and pain, just like mine.

"No. Rose" Adrian said, I turned my head back towards him. "I havent told him that yet. I wanted to wait, and tell you both together." he admitted. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "I healed most of your injuries in the car Rose. It healed the baby too. Only it wasnt healing the baby. It brought her back." He said. I sat there. Numb for a moment, before catching on to something he had said.

"She" I said. He nodded. "I... Im having a girl.?" I asked. He nodded again. Dimitri and Lissa both gasped, obviously catching something that I hadnt. But I did a moment later. "She's... she's going to be shadow-kissed, like me. Isnt she?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. He nodded again, as a tear fell from my eye. "Yes" he spoke. "She's going to be bonded to me" he said.

Oh... my poor baby. bonded to Adrian Ivashkov, of all people. Dont get me wrong I was so, so greatful that he had saved her. But... oh god. My poor baby. She would know all about drinking, smoking and getting laid, all before her second birthday.

God help us all!.

*******************************  
Hehe. I couldnt kill either of them. Im not that heartless :)

And for all the Dimitri fans (like me) theres still hope for him yet.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few hours later I was discharged from the hospital. Well... I discharged myself, much to the doctors protests. I didnt need to be there, I didnt want to be there. And the injured parts of me, that adrian had not been able to fully heal, had now been healed by Lissa. I felt great, tired... but great.

We were now back at the academy. After a meeting in Kirovas office, about the accident. A police officer from the scene of the crash had told us that the brakes on the van had been tampered with. The driver of the van escaped unharmed thank-god. It gave me the chills, things could have been alot worse. And although it pains Dimitri and I to know that our daughter will be shadow kissed, we would much rather have her being shadow kissed, then us not having her at all.

We- as in Dimitri and I were now having a last minute training session in the gym. He had been very considerate of my feelings, and all though I knew that I loved him, I also knew that I could never forgive him with just a few kind words and actions. He needed to give me space and earn my trust back. The only reason we was training now was because it was graduation tomorrow. And I would have to get through the trials. He was so gentle with me though, and never hit near my stomach. I hoped all the guardians that would be playing `strigoi` were as thoughtful. I knew they would be though. They had all been told about the pregnancy.

As we walked back to my room, in a comfortable silence Dimitri spoke. "How are you feeling Roza?" he asked me. He asked me this every time I saw him. Which was only during practice or when he was on duty, if he was in the dinner hall or in a class. I didnt seek him out as I once did, I still needed my own space. "Im fine, I guess" I said. "Im a little nervous about tomorrow. I just dont know what to expect" I admitted. He chuckled.

"Ahh. I see" he laughed. "I do know one thing" he told me. I looked at him. "I know that you are going to ace it. I believe in you Rose. Your going to be great" he added. I smiled at his over confidence in me. "I hope so" I told him. "I want to do you proud" He smiled at me, a genuine smile. "I will always be proud of you Rose. No matter what" he said, as we reached my door. "Thanx comrade" I said, as I opened the door. "No problem Roza." he said, and lent forward to brush his lips to my cheek. "Sleep tight" he whispered as he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor.

I slept surprisingly well that night. I woke up to a knock on my door. I shuffled my feet towards the door, pausing briefly by the mirror to flatten my hair, then I opened the door. Only there was no one there. When I looked down I smiled. There was a beautiful red rose, a brown paper bag, a cup filled with hot chocolate and a note. I picked it all up and headed inside. I opened the paper and read the note.

Roza

Just a little something to let you know I am thinking of you.  
I know your probably hungary so enjoy them. I will see you down on the field.

All my love D

I placed the rose on my pillow and opened the bag. I almost died and went to heaven. He had gotten me two chocolate eclairs and two doughnuts. Not to mention the cup of hot chocolate. I smiled to myself as I plopped myself down on the bed and scoffed down all the sweet food that Dimitri had given me. He knew me so well.

I jumped in the shower quickly, washing away all of my anxieties. I knew it was stupid. I knew that I was one of the best novices here, if not the best one. I just hated the thought of all eyes on me. What if I messed it all up somehow?"

When I was all ready to go, there was another knock on the door. I opened it, to meet the green eyes of Adrian.

"Hi" I said. "Little dhampir" he greeted me. "I came to escort you to the field. If I may" he said. Holding his arm out for me to link mine through his. I quickly grabbed my bag and my keys and left, locking my door behind me.

"Hows everything?" he asked, as we walked along. "Fine." I replied. "Im as nervous as hell. I keep seeing myself fall flat on my face" I admitted, and he laughed. "You'll be fine" he said, encouragingly. He wrapped one arm arould my and squeezed me tightly before releasing me.

We made it outside and he lead me over to where Dimitri stood, talking to Alberta. "Oh. here she is" Alberta said, smiling broadly at me. Dimitri spun around and smiled a heart breaking smile at me. "Good morning" he said. "Good morning. Thankyou for the breakfast" I said, with a grin. "Any time" he said, with a hugh grin of his own. "Im glad you liked it" he said. "I did" I admitted, "Very much".

Then the nice chit chat was through the window as he switched into his mentor role. "Right" he began "You've probably only got one minute before they call you" he told me. "You can do this Rose. Just keep your head, and keep calm. I have complete faith in you." he told me. "Just remember everything that we have practiced" he added, as my name was shouted. I swallowed loudly as I began to walk towards Alberta in the middle of the field. "Good luck. My love" I heard dimitri whisper as I walked away. I dont think he actually meant for me to hear, but I did. I tried my best to relax and calm myself. Then as I came into view the crowd erupted in cheers and applauses. But what shocked me the most was my mother sitting beside Lissa. I didnt know that she had been coming, but non the less, I was happy to see her.

The trial went by in a blur, I didnt even know that it was over until I was met by Alberta and Dimitri who handed me a bottle of water, and who was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Wow." he breathed. "I told you, you would be great, but that. That was amazing Roza" he said. I blushed wildly. "Thanks. I learned from the best" I told him truthfully. The crowd had erupted again, and I could feel Lissa's proudness of me filtering through the bond. Not to mention her screams of delight, echoing around my head.

I gulped the water down, and patted the sweat of my face, with a cloth that Alberta had handed me. "You did a fantastic job here Rose" she told me, as her smile grew and grew. "Thankyou Alberta. I have to admit, that bridge almost had me stumped" I admitted. She and Dimitri laughed. "Yes Rose. We too was wondering how you was going to get out of that one" he said, thay chuckled together.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How did the others get out of it.?" I waited for their answer. "Nobody else had to do that part of the trial" Alberta told me. I glared at them. "WHAT" I yelled. "Why not?" I asked. "Rose. You are so much better than any other novice here. You have been out there, and killed countless numbers of strigoi already." Alberta said. "And it wouldnt have been fair on the other novices to have you do the same as them. Dont worry Rose. You was fantastic, and If you hadnt been able to complete the bridge, we wouldnt have failed you. We merely wanted to see what you could do" She added.

I felt better, all though it was still totally unfair. I was pregnant for godsake, didnt that count as a slight disadvantage to the other novices.

But at the end of the day I had passed it, so I held my head up high, and with a smile and a word of goodbye to Dimitri and Alberta, I walked back to my room, to have a shower and get ready for the party.

*****************  
Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. I wanted to show life getting back to normal before anything else bad happens. hehe :) 


	9. Chapter 9

I had just got back from getting my promise mark. The tattoo given to you when you graduate and become a guardian. It didnt hurt as much as I thought it would, although it was uncomfortable. The hall had been buzzing with exitement, as for me, I had simply wanted to get the whole thing over with. And let loose, at the party. I might not be able to have a drink, but it was still guaranteed to be a good night

I looked hot. Even I had to admit that. My long dark hair ran in down my back in loose curls. My make-up was flawless. Smoking steel grey eye shadow, and a touch of my favourite cherry flavoured lip-gloss. I had on the new dress that Lissa had brought me, the last time she went shopping. It was a one shoulder, cranberry red, satin dress, that fell just above my knees. It had a line of diamontes that ran just below the breasts. It flaunted my figure perfectly. I loved this dress. I slipped on the red satin shoes and picked up my clutch bag, and with one last look in the mirror I was good to go.

There was a knock on the door as I was heading out. I opened the door to find myself meeting the eyes of the only eyes in the world that I could get lost in- Dimitris. "Roza, You look breath taking" he said, with a look of lust smouldering behind his eyes. I could tell that he was having difficulty forming thought. Ha! yes, the dress had had just impression that I wanted it to have. I inwardly smiled to myself, loving the fact that it was me who had caused this look to come on his face.

"Thanks comrade" I said, blushing. I wanted nothing more than him to take me in his arms, lead me back to my dorm and show me just how wonderful I looked. I couldnt help it, even though I secretly tried slapping my self for my slip. I still couldnt help it. These hormones where making me as horny as hell.

"You dont look to bad yourself" I told him in return. He smiled. He really did look dashing. I wasnt used to seeing him dressed like this. He wore a black versace suit and a white shirt with a... cranberry tie. What the hell. I could bet all the money that I had that Lissa had told him what colour dress that I would be wearing tonight. I sighed, would she ever quit trying to play matchmaker.

"I came to escort you to the dance. If thats okay with you" he said. "Plus. I have your graduation present" he said. That was the moment I took notise that he had a pink package in his hand, with a large silver bow on the top it. I smiled and held my hand out. "Okay. Thanks, but you didnt need to get me a present. I dont like you spending your hard earned money on me" I told him. He handed me the gift anyway, and he chuckled when I almost snatched it out of his hand.

I laughed too. "Hey. I said that I didnt like you spending your money on me, Not that I didnt love getting gifts" I joked as I walked over to my bed, to sit down and open the box. He sat down on the chair at my desk, and faced it to me, so that we sat opposite.

I hastily opened the box to reveal a brand new, very shiney silver stake. Around one side was written the word `Roza` and one the other side was a sketching of a rose. It was beautiful, my breath caught for a moment. And I would of put any money on it that I was watching it with my mouth wide open.

"Its beautiful" I murmured, not sure if he heard me or not. I was still staring at it. "Thankyou" I said. I placed it back into the box and stood up walking over to him, he stood to. "Im glad you like it" he said, with a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "I love it, comrade" I breathed, as I pressed my lips against his.

The kiss was soft and sweet and held pure love. It didnt last very long, but it was amazing while it did. It still left us both breathless once it was over. He laid his forehead against mine. "Its not nearly as beautiful as you are" he said, gently giving my lips a quick kiss, then he pulled me towards the door. "Come on. Lets get the princess to the ball" he teased, as together we walked to the graduation party.

I was swarmed by friends and loved ones the moment that we walked through the door. "Oh my god. Oh my god. You was amazing Rose. Im soooo proud of you" Lissa bounced. I knew why she was so happy. We had waited along time for this day. Although it was different from what we had planned. The technicalities were the same. At the end of the day, I was still Lissa's named guardian, and thats all that mattered.

Not even twelve months ago, we had all pictured this day. Me Lissa, Eddie and Mason. Mason should be here, I had been thinking alot about him today. I would regret my part in his death for as long as I lived.

Eddie was the next arms to wrap around me. "Hey Hathaway. Highest marks in the class. Im proud of you" he told me, I smiled at him. "Thanks Ed" I said. "Rose is there something wrong?" he asked, with his hands on my shoulders. My shoulders drooped a little and I sighed. "I... Ive just been thinking about Mason alot today" I told him. I knew he was the only other person who would understand. He had been masons best friend after all.

He pulled me into a hug. "I know Rose, me too" he said. I felt a tear escape my eye, and he wiped it away. "Dont be sad. Mason made his choice Rose. He wouldnt want us being sad over him. He was the life and soul of a party. He would kick our ass if he saw us now. Come on. Chin up" he said, instantly making me feel a little better. I smiled. "Thanks Eddie" I told him. "You always know how to make me feel better". "Yeah well, thats my job" he smiled. Then continued. "You know, before he ran back into the house, he made me promise that if anything ever happened to him, that I would look after you. And I intend to keep that promise Rose" he said. I simply stared at him like an idiot for a moment. Before recovering myself. "Wow. I didnt know that" I said as another tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away. "He was a good friend" I said, "That he was" he agreed. Then we snapped out of our depressing mood as the DJ started playing, and all our friends grabbed us to dance.

By the end of the night I was dead on my feet. I had danced with everybody I know, not to mention some people that I never thought I would let touch me like that, one person- Stan.

I had almost fell out my seat when he had asked me to dance. Nothing at all romantic from us. I think he was actually going to miss me causing havoc in his class.

The best dance had been when Dimitri had danced with me, beside Lissa and Christian and Mia and Eddie. Adrian had danced with me to. And even more shocking he was only drinking coke. I had smelled it a couple of times to make sure there was no malibu or vodka in it, but of course there wasnt. He had told me that, since he was trying to be be on good behaviour for the babys sake. I mean, who knows how all this spirit and darkness is going to affect her. He was giving up alcohol and cigarettes, and well... everything that might rub of badly on her. I couldnt help but love him for his dedication, although he might be going to extremes. I decided we would all have to have a sit down and a long discussion about it all.

Dimitri had told me that he would escort me to my room when I was ready to leave, So I was currently on a mission to find him, and when I did, I couldnt believe what I saw, he was in the corner of the room with Tasha.

Next thing that I knew Lissa was beside me, trying to see what was wrong with me. She saw where I was staring and I heard her suck in a breath, they were still talking. I didnt even like that, tears fell from my eyes as I turned and ran from the party.

I had no idea where I was running, only that I needed to be as far from that place as I possibly could be.

DPOV

The party was coming to an end- thank god. All I wanted was some time alone with Rose. We could discuss the baby or simply spend time together. That amazing kiss that we had shared earlier was still on my mind. God! I missed being with her so much that it hurt.

"Dimka" I heard the most annoying voice in the world, and I shuddered. "Dimka. Are you ready for leaving in the morning?" she asked, in a sweetly sick voice. "Im not leaving Tasha. Im going to be Christians guardian." I told her. How could she think that I would still leave here. I was determined to win roses affections back, and be the best boyfriend and father that I could possibly be.

"What! What do you mean?" she screeched. "When did all of this happen?" she asked. "It happened earlier, when I told Alberta that I no longer wished to become your guardian." I did feel bad, a little, but she was so desperately trying to get her claws into me, and I was going to no longer stand for it.

"Im staying here. Im sorry Tasha." I told her honestly.

She shook her head. "No. This isnt about Christian. Its her isnt it? Rose. Why cant you see she uses you, she doesnt love you Dimka, not the way that I do" she said. Jeez, she seriously was delusional. "Its nothing to do with Rose" I lied. "Do not lie to me. I can see the way you look at her when you think im not watching. You will pay for this" She raged. "And the bloodwhore will pay even more before im done" with that she stormed off. Leaving me totally shocked into place. Fuck! I had to find Rose, and I needed to find her now. 


	10. Chapter 10

There will be a heated sex scene in this chapter. So if you dont like them or you are too young dont read it. It will be marked. ***********************

Chapter 10

I ran and ran, until I couldnt run no more, tears were blinding me. I fell to my knees in front of Masons grave. I simply felt right being here, of course this is where I would run. This was our last night here, I wanted to say goodbye to my friend.

"How did everything get so screwed up mase?" I asked, to the marble headstone that held one of my favourite pictures of him. If only it could answer me.

I laid down on the cool, cool grass. with my head beside the headstone, thinking of how my life had played out. Mostly I thought of Dimitri and how the pain in my heart felt. He had simply been talking to Tasha, it could of been about anything. Even the wether for all I knew, although I seriously doubt that. But maybe I had over reacted. I hated Tasha though, with a vengence, and it had all been to much seeing them together.

I was sucked into Lissas head. As her emotions hit a spike. "Princess" Dimitri said to her. "Do you have any Idea where Rose is, Its quite urgent" he told her. "Well let me see," she said viciously. Even I flinched. "She was looking for you, to take her back to her room. Only to find you talking to Tasha. Then she burst into tears and ran away crying before any of us could stop her. I have no fucking Idea where she went" She yelled.

Dimitri sighed and ran his hand through his hair, clearly diturbed by the recent events. "Shit" he muttered. "We have to find her" he finally said. "And quick. I think shes in danger" he told her. That stopped Lissa's attack. I felt her fear through the bond. "Danger. What do you mean?" she whispered. He shook his head. "Not here. You gather everyone and we'll have to split up to find her" he said. Lissa nodded.

When all of my friends, plus some of the guardians were there Dimitri launched into his story, about how Tasha had been threatening to hurt me. And what she had said tonight, about me being sorry, because Dimitri had told her that he wasnt going to be her guardian any more.

I felt anger, Lissa felt both anger and fear, while my mother simply looked livid. "I will rip her limb from limb if she puts one hand on Rose" she said. `Go mum` I thought.

"But we have no idea where she can be." Lissa said to them all.

"I think I do" Eddie said, stepping forward. "Come on." he said, and without a word to them he turned on his heal and left the hall.

I was back in my own head now. I had misunderstood, again. This was starting to become a bad habit of mine. I thought about everything that Dimitri had said to my friends, and I was raging. I couldnt believe Tasha, the fucked up bitch. Playing games like a fucking two year old, because she couldnt get her own way. Dimitri loved me, he was mine. Why couldnt she see that?

I heard a twig snap and spun around, only to be faced with the bitch herself. "Rose" she simply said. Coldly. "Tasha" I said, as equally cold. She was quiet for a moment then she smirked and back handed me across the face. I stumbled and fell to my knees. "Everything was perfect" she yelled. "He was finally going to come with me. But you had to mess everything up. Why?, Why Rose?" she said. "Your young, your beautiful. You could get anybody you wanted, Why him. He was mine!" She was shouting by the end.

"He was never yours Tasha. And do you really think we planned for this to happen? Do you think we wanted to fall in love.? No. We didnt. We tried very hard to fight it. But we couldnt. Our love is too strong to ignore. And im sorry if that hurts you Tasha. But, thats the way it is" I said, firmly and strongly, trying to prevent the fear that I felt from leaking into my voice.

I wasnt scared for me. I was terrified for my baby girl. Tasha was unstable at the best of times. But now she looked damn right evil. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to protect my little one.

I heard my friends calling out my name and running towards me. Tasha gasped. "You... your... your pregnant arent you?" It wasnt so much as a question than a statement. I didnt answer. "And it all makes sense now. You bitch" she said, as she went to slap me again.

"Tasha." "Aunt Tasha" Dimitri and Christian both yelled out to her. Which halted her steps. She turned from me to look at them. Dimitris arms were the first thing I felt around me. They circled my stomach protectively. Then Lissa and Adrian were beside me. In fact Adrian was directly in front of me. Blocking Tashas view of me.

"Aunt Tasha" Christian said again. She turned her glare from Adrian to Christian. Were her face suddenly softened. "Im sorry Christian" she said, in a small voice. Why would you hurt Rose like that. Shes practically my sister Aunt Tasha. She has saved my life more times than I care to remember."he smiled as he looked at me. I looked shocked back over at him. Who would have thought of fire boy being so sweet. I certainly didnt.

"I think you'd better leave now Aunt Tasha" he said. Tasha looked shell-shocked, that he was sending her away. "Bu... But... wh... why...christian" she said, in a sad voice. He shook his head. "Im not buying it Aunt Tasha" he said, seeing straight through her charade.

"What. Your going to take that bloodwhores side over mine. After after everything I have done for you. You spoiled brat. I should have let your parents take you, while I had the chance" she yelled. That killed him, and Lissa jumped forward and slapped her so hard across the face that she fell to the floor in a heap. "How dare you say that to him. He is twice the person that you will ever be" she spat. She wrapped her arms around him. But he shook her off.

She jumped back to her feet and stepped towards Lissa. I tried to jump in but Dimitri wouldnt let me. Insted Alberta and Stan and Eddie stood in front of her. "I bet that kid isnt even Dimitris. Shes a bloodwhore, thats all" she said, directing her words at Dimitri and I. I felt Dimitris rage beside me and I put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Dont you dare say that"Christian spat, "And dont you dare lay a finger on my Lissa. You'll be sorry if you do. That is not a threat. That is a promise.

"I think you should leave now, lady Ozera" Alberta said. "We will give you ten minutes to pack. Then you will be thrown out of the academy wether your done or not. Now move. Now" Alberta said.

"Youve not seen the last of me" Tasha hissed at me, before she turned and stormed off, in the direction of the guest housing. Alberta, Stan and Eddie hot on her trail.

I was shaking, violently. All of my friends surrounded me, hugging me fiercely. I turned to Christian. "Thankyou" I told him, with a small smile. "Its no problem Rosie. I couldnt have her hurting you or the baby now could I" he said, I kissed his cheek and hugged Lissa then.

"That was one hell of a slap" I said, laughing now. Jeez, my hormones are all over the place. "Im proud of you" I added. She was proud of herself too. And I laughed again. Together my friends and I slowly headed back towards our rooms. We broke up and all went in our seperate directions. Dimitri, of course stayed by my side the whole time. When we entered my room. I locked the door and I had barely turned around when Dimitri grabbed me and locked his lips with mine. I didnt refuse it, I didnt fight it. Truth was... I wanted this just as much as he appeared to. It wasnt just a want, it was a need. I needed him right now.

****************Sex scene*****************  
************

His mouth was hard and fast on mine. It was perfect. It was nothing like our earlier sweet kiss, which had been nice. This was hot, and burned with emotion.

His hands made swift work of removing the dress that I still had on from te party. His mouth laid hot rushed kisses on my neck, my collar bone, my chest, and finally my breast, now thhat he had managed to remove my bra and fling it to the floor. I was gasping and panting hard, God I had missed this so much.

I removed his suit jacket and threw it to the chair. while his lips never left my skin. I was going to combust if we didnt get a move on. My fingers made light work of the buttons on his shirt, and once I had it all the way open I latched my mouth around his nipple, sucking and nibbling. Which caused him to shiver and moan my name lightly. I pushed the shirt the rest of the way off his perfectly toned body and instantly began to work on on his trousers. I pushed them down, along with his boxers in one simple motion. He was completely naked. While I only had on my black lacy panties. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, slowly moving up and down, causing us to press harder together, and moan each others name as he carried me to the bed and gently laid me down.

"I love you roza. So god damned much. I love you" he said, over and over again, as his lips and tongue kissed from my mouth all the way down to the edge of my panties. He removed them quickly, Dragging them down my legs, the tips of his fingers digging into the skin on my legs, trailing down as he removed them. Then when he flung them to the floor, his kisses left trails all the way back up, until he reached where I wanted him to be. His tongue flicked out first, and I almost come right then. Wow. His mouth began to work harder, licking and sucking. Then he inserted two fingers inside me, and slowly but forcibly started to move them in and out of me. Dimitri knew that I was ready to explode, so he removed his fingers, and replaced his tongue. As his hands gripped my hips, holding me in place. I came hard. It was incredible. And Dimitri moaned out my name, over and over again as he licked it all up. Then he started working his way back up my body and quickly positioned himself. With any futher waiting he thrust him self in me, and I gasped out in pleasure, moaning his name. I had wanted to return the favour that he had just done to me, but there was no way that I was going to push him off me now.

He began pumping harder and harder. Murmuring my name like a russian prayer. I was so on fire for him. He couldnt get close enough for me, My hands dug into the skin on his hips, trying to pull him even deeper inside of me. He knew what I wanted so he pulled out of me and flipped me, so that I was on all fours. I had never done it this way before, and waited eagerly, then he pushed himself back into me, and I cried out his name as I got blasted to heaven. I had never felt him so deep inside of me. My hands gripped the pillow hard as I buried my face into it, to muffle out my screams. His name I screamed, over and over. I knew when he was ready for his release because he grabbed my hips even harder, and became like a maniac with the speed in which he moved in and out of me. My walls clenched tightly around him, and my orgasm rocked through my entire body. A moment later he had his own release, and he cried out my name. Then we fell to a puddle, side by side on the bed.

He grabbed the cover and pulled it up over us. "I love you so much Roza" he breathed. "I love you too Dimitri." I breathed. He pulled me into a vice like hug and We fell asleep in each others arms.

********************** 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I woke up in the morning, wrapped up in Dimitris embrace. When I looked towards him he was awake and staring at me in awe.

"Morning comrade" I said, tightening my arms around his waist. He chuckled.

"Good morning Roza" he said, then he kissed me passionately. I was almost tempted to push him away, but the instant his lips touched mine, they melted, and I couldnt resist kissing him back.

It wasnt that I regretted last night. Hell... It was perfect, and a long time coming. But I hadnt wanted to rush into anything. I was still scared that he would still hurt me. As silly as that sounds. I know that he loves me and our baby, I couldnt help it though.

When we finally pulled away he smiled. I smiled too. "I love you Roza. So so much" he said, as he hugged me hard.

"Dimitri. Cant breath" I said, as he released his hold of me. "Im sorry. I just love you. I want to be near you, all the time." he said, and I laughed. "Me too" I reluctantly agreed. He kissed me again then groaned. "God Rose." He said as he leaned over me, as I lay down. "Do you have any idea of the effect that you have on me." he said, and if he meant the sudden bulge in his pants, that was now pressing against my thigh, then I certainly did know what he was on about. I laughed and kissed him fiercely, causing him to moan my name. I jumped up of the bed.

"Im going to jump into the shower" I told him, I caught glimpse of his face and laughed again, as I went into the bathroom. "You dont play fair" he whined. "I never said I did comrade" then I closed the door and stripped the underwear that I had on.

I was standing under the warm spray of water, when I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me. "Your a tease, Roza" he playfully complained. "Are you complaining?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "Definately not" he said. "I will take you anyway I can get you." he said. "Hmm. You can take me anyway you want" I said, and we both heard the double meaning of my words. He kissed me again, his mouth moving fast and hard against my lips, then my neck, then my chest. He pushed me up against the shower wall, and we lost control.

We emerged from our extra long shower an hour later. Feeling very well taken care of.

I dried and straightened my hair, then got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain purple . We was moving to court today, so I didnt really feel like dressing up. I put on my trainners then packed everything else away.

My phone started to buzz so I walked over to the dresser and picked it up. It was a text from Lissa.

"Hey Rose. Meet me, christian and adrian in albertas office in ten, okay

Love ya, Liss x"

I wondered what the hell that was all about. I told Dimitri of our plans, and together we walked to Alberts office. When we entered they were all there waiting for us, along with Kirova.

"Whats going on guys?" I asked, looking around the faces. "Oh my god" I said, "Is it tasha. Did she do something? Did she-" I was cut off.

"Relax Rose. Its nothing like that." Lissa said, and suddenly I could feel her exitement through the bond. "Weve been talking, me, christian and adrian, that is. And Headmistress Kirova and guardian Petrov of course. Theyve given us all jobs Rose. If we would like to stay here insted of moving to court. Adrian and I are going to be teaching spirit. Christian is going to be teaching moroi how to use their magic for self-defense, and you and Dimitri will be teaching combat classes. That is, if you want to" she said. I couldnt believe it, I was shocked into silence. "Wow. I dont know what to say." I said. "Oh my god. That is a first" teased Christian. Everybody laughed. Even kirova had a smile on her face, which shocked the hell out of me.

"Well Rose. What do you say?" Lissa asked. I turned to Dimitri who had a huge grin on his face, so I guess that I didnt need to ask him how he felt about all this. I turned back to Lissa, to see her waiting nervously fot my reply.

"That would be terrific Liss." I told her honestly. "I cant... cant believe that you guys would do this for me" I told them. I hugged Lissa hard. "We love you Rose. And this is going to be great. The baby can even go to the academy. And you and Dimitri will be here to raise her." she said, exitedly I nodded in agreement. "Its all I could ever ask for" I told them.

Soon afterwards we were all sitting in the cafeteria. I was so happy I could fly. For once, right now, I had everything that I could ever ask for, and more. Dimitri seemed happy to. We still had along way to go, to heal the rift in our relationship, but at least things seemed to be going right for once.

"Rose" Lissa called me to attention. "You do remember that you have to go and see Dr Olendzki today dont you. For your ultrasound" she reminded me. Oh crap! "Shit, I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me" I told her. She smiled. "Thats what I thought, I wondered why you hadnt mentioned it before now. What are you like" she asked, teasingly. "Lost without my best friend" I said, with a grin, as I bit into my chocolate eclair.

"You wanna come with me liss, comrade?" I asked. Lissa looked sad. "I cant Rose. Im so sorry. I have a load of paperwork to fill in. About our residence and employment here at the academy, plus I have to phone the queen, to let her know that there has been a change in our plans" she said, sighing. She was still scared of the queen. Dont worry Lissa, shes a bitch, we all know that" I said, not giving a shit about who heard me saying so. She laughed.

"What about you?" I asked, as I turned my head around, to face Dimitri. He smiled openly at me. "I would love to Rose" he said, as he took my hand and stood up, away from the table.

"I'll see you guys later then" I called to them over my shoulder.

Dimitri and I walked to the clinic together. I watched him from the corner of my eye, the carefree walk, the happy loving smile on his face and in his eyes as he looked at me. I knew he would be a great father to our daughter, but so completely under her thumb. She would have him wrapped around her little fingers, and I could hardly wait to see that.

********************  
Sorry its abit short. Ive got so much wrapping to do, Got to wrap all my kids prezzies, and I really need to put the laptop down :)

Merry christmas to all of u :o) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

I lay down on the bed, as ordered by Dr Olendzki. She was just setting up the portable ultrasound machine, while I held Dimitris hand nervously. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with our daughter.

After she had squirted the cold gel onto my stomach, and placed the wand on it, our baby appeared, It looked so small and perfect, Dr Olendzki was taking the measurements when something caught my eye, then she turned the monitor around away from us, while she studied the monitor for a while longer.

I think I knew what was going on but I still couldnt believe it. How was it possible. It wasnt, it couldnt be. Surely Adrian would of known and told me.

Dimitri stood by my side, still holding my hand, his grasp was getting tighter and tighter as he waited, nevously. He obviously had no Idea what was going on.

"Please Dr Olendzki" he finally said. I could tell that it took everything that he had to keep his voice so calm. He was so worried about our baby and the doctors strange behaviour. "Is our daughter okay?. Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Your daughter" the doctor said in return. He nodded, "Well yes she is fine" Dr Olendzki said after a moment of studying the screen. Then she continued. "But how do you know that its a girl" she asked. Dimitri and I both looked at each other. "Adrian" we said together, then he chuckled.

"Ah. I see. Adrian is the other spirit user, I take it." He is" I said, nodding my head. "But what I dont get is why you only questioned the health of your daughter. Guardian Belikov" Dr Olendzki said after a short pause. Here it came. The biggie, I was almost positive of what I had seen on the monitor, I just needed to hear it confirmed.

"You... you do know that your having twins, dont you?" she whispered, looking more at Dimitri than me. He simply looked dumbfounded. He was lost for words. I laughed when I saw that expression on his face. And that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Twins" he whispered, almost unbelievingly. The doctor nodded and smiled. He smiled a heart breaking smile at me, then he bent down and kissed me passionately for a moment. "I... I cant believe it Roza. Two babies. I am the happiest man alive, you have given me two children, and you have given me you" he said as he took my hand and kissed my palm. I placed my palm against his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you Dimitri" I told him. His lips pulled up into the most dazzling smile I had ever seen him give anybody. "I love you too Roza. So, so much" he said, as he kissed my hand again.

Do you want to know the sex of the other baby?" the doctor asked. I looked at Dimitri for his answer. "We may as well" He said, looking at me. I turned back to the doctor. "Yes please" I said and she smiled at us. "Its a boy" she said, with another smile for us.

I looked back at Dimitri and his face took my breath away. He may be a god, but that didnt mean he was emotionless. I saw a tear leak from his eye. I cupped his cheek and wiped his tear with my thumb. "A boy" he said in awe. "A boy and girl" he said. I could feel the happiness in him, radiating from him. It mirrored my own. This was all we had wanted. Him, me and our baby to be healthy. Now we discover that it was going to be two healthy babies, it only added to the joy that we felt.

The doctor took a few more measurements, then she handed me some tissue so that I could wipe the gel from my stomach. Then we all went and sat at the desk.

So you are just over ten weeks gone" she told me. Dimitri and I looked at each other and he couldnt keep the smile of his face. He was glowing. "So that makes your estimated date for delivery around the 23rd january. But be warned Rose. You are having twins, and while you can deliver them normally, if you want to, it also means that you'll probably go into labour earlier than that. There'll be less room with two in there, then there would be if there was only one, obviously. So it could happen anything up to a month before, So you'll need to take care of yourself. I nodded in understanding.

"Dont worry doc. I will take care of her." Dimitri said, and I knew that he meant that. I could picture it now. Me fat, eight month pregnant, walking around the academy, wrapped up in layer after layer of cotton wool, this was going to be a pain. I groaned, and Dimitri chuckled beside me. Probably guessing what was going through my mind.

"Well, thats good" the doctor said. "For you maybe" I mumbled under my breath, but of course Dimitri heard me. He smiled at me. And kissed me on the cheek. Doctor Olendzki made me an appointment for four weeks time. Just to check on the babies development. And then we left the clinic, hand in hand, feeling very happy.

I checked through the bond to see where Lissa was. I had to give her the news that we'd just been given, and I knew that she would be over the moon. Two little bundles for the price of one.

She was in her room, with Christian and Adrian. Oh goody! Just the person that I wanted to see. I smiled and started to walk quicker, pulling Dimitri along with me.

We entered the room and I walked straight up to Adrian and thumped him in the arm. "You knew didnt you?" I said. "Why didnt you tell me?. I almost fell of the bed when Dr Olendzki told us. You could of warned me Adrian." I yelled.

"Told you what" Lissa asked. "Its twins Liss. Dimitri and I are having two babies." I said. She smiled. "Really. Thats awesome" she said. I could feel her happiness and joy through the bond. I laughed. Then turned back to glare at Adrian who flinched.

"Im sorry Rose. Really. Its just that you knew you was having a baby, and that it was a girl, and she would she shadow kissed. The boy was fine, He didnt get hurt at all in the accident. He was fine. I almost told you. But then I thought that it would be a nice surprise for the both of you." He said, looking between Dimitri and me. "You already knew everything esle. I wanted you to have a normal reaction to finding out, insted of being told by me. Im so sorry if I did wrong." he said.

I instantly fely awful yelling at him. I stepped forward and threw my arms around his neck. "Im sorry Adrian" I said, after a moment. "I didnt mean to shout. And in truth... it was nice to find out that way. It was just a big shock." "You can say that again" Dimitri added, And I laughed. "You should of seen Dimitris face when the doctor told us. Damn. I wish I had had a camera for that" I said, as they all laughed.

"I can imagine" Christian said. We laughed again, Dimitri included.

"So Rose. Did you find out the other babys sex?" Lissa asked. I nodded and smiled. "Its a boy" I said, exitedly. She squealed and jumped up, clapping her hands and doing a little happy dance which made me laugh. "Yay. Now I can buy both pink and blue. Oh! this is great" she exclaimed.

I sat down on her bed, pulling Dimitri down with me. I was exhausted. I laid my head on his shoulder, looking around the room at my friends. I was so happy. I couldnt ask for anything more.

************************************ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

DPov.

The next few months of our life passed by quickly, Rose was 20 weeks into her pregnancy by now, and she was glowing. Obviously she had quite a bump by now, especially because there was two babies in there.

I still couldnt believe how lucky I was, I had wanted to be a father for the longest time. Maybe that was partly due to the fact that my had own father had been a complete bastard, and I had never had that connection with him, apart from the time that my fist connected with his jaw. I was still proud that I had stood up for my mother, I just wish that I had a normal father, the sort of father who loved his family. I would never make the same mistake he did. I already loved Rose and our children more than anything else in the world. I would gladly give my life to keep them safe.

Things between Rose and I have been going great, I couldnt ask for anything more than what she had given me. I wish she could forgive me for almost leaving her, I know that she tries, and she puts a good face on, but sometimes I can see the hurt in her eyes still. If im not near her, or if ive been away from her for a certain amount of time. The pain is evident in her eyes. And it kills me to know that that pain is all my doing. I had come so close to fucking everything up. But now that I had her, I would never hurt her again.

We laughed together, we joked together. We all went out for meals and shopping, it was great. But it was even better because we didnt have to hide our relationship any more, and everybody was so happy for us. Rose wasnt Lissa's active guardian at the moment. She was getting to big to be left alone, So Janine had come to take over her duties for her, requesting time off from her own charge.

Tonight, I had planned it out with Lissa, who was keeping Rose busy for the day, while I cooked a romantic meal and created a romantic setting in my house, with candles and flowers. I was going to propose to Rose. I wanted to marry her so, so badly. I loved her beyond words. And I wanted us to be married before the babies came, that is... if she would have me. I was really nervous because I had no idea of how she would handle this. I could only hope that she didnt think it was to soon, and that she would say yes.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality. I knew it wouldnt be Rose, so I was slightly miffed. I made my way over to the door and opened it, There stood a young moroi girl, probably about the age of fifteen.

"Guardian Belikov. Your mail." she said as she handed me a letter. I took it from her. It must be from my mother. I thanked the young girl and she walked away as I closed the door. I sat down on my bed and eagerly tore the envelope open, only to be left disappointed.

"My dearest Dimka.

It has been too long since I have seen you, or heard from you. I can only imagine that you are going crazy without me by your side, just as I am, without you. I know you must miss me just as much as I miss you. I love you so much Dimka. I can hardly think about anything else. When I discovered that you had gotten the bloodwhore pregnant I knew then that that was the reason you would never leave her. I mean you cant honestly tell me that you would love that little tramp more than me. Thats absurd. So I have come up with a plan Its genious, and fail proof. And it shall be put into action shortly. Then we can finally be the family that we have always dreamed about being. It will not be long now, my love. Until we are reunited. I cant wait.

I will see you soon. My love always- Tasha x."

I was shaking as I held the letter in my hands. I rumbled the piece of paper into a ball, in my anger.

Tasha is seriously fucking dilusional if she thinks I could ever love her as much as I love Rose. But her words:- "I have a plan" and "It shall be put into action shortly" terrified me. She was crazy, and I feared for the lives of my Rose and our children. We had to do something, but what. I didnt know.

I still had two hours before Rose came by. The room was set up already, all I had to do was the food, and that didnt take two hours. In fact, I would order a chinese. It was mine and Roses favourite, that would give me more time now.

I set off, on my travels. To find Alberta and Janine.

Hope u like it. Its abit short, but my crazy kids are running around playing with all their new toys, and I cant think straight. I'll update again later.

Hope you all had a good christmas. I did. Very hectic :)

Ive posted a new story, called `changes`. I wanted to try a story that had never been done, at least I dont think it has. Give it a read and review plz, even if you think its crap. I like knowing what u guys think :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hadnt seen Dimitri all day, and Lissa had been acting mighty strange. I could feel that she was blocking the bond- keeping something from me, and it had me feeling on edge. I didnt like being kept in the dark. Even though I could tell that she was happy about something. I just wish that I knew what it was.

I had spent all day with Lissa. We chatted about Christian and Dimitri. About the babies, everything. It had been ages since we had spent the day this way, just the two of us. She told me to go and take a shower to relax, and an hour later, when I emerged from the bathroom with my wet hair wrapped up in a towel in the top of my head. Things started to fall into place.

There was a beautiful, very enpensive white dress lying flat on her bed. With white flat shoes beside it. "Silver high-heels would of looked better" she grumbled. "But given the circumstances... I thought you would be more comfortable in flats" she added. I smiled.

"Okay. Whats really going on Liss?" I said, Whats with all the make-over and the clothes?" I asked as she pulled me to a chair and began to unravel my tangled hair out from the towel. She laughed. "Well I tried to keep it a secret as long as I could. But you needed to get ready eventually. All I know is that Dimitri has plans for you tonight." she said. And instantly felt better. I had been worried when I hadnt seen him today. Now I know that it must have something to do with his plans for tonight.

Lissa dried my hair and plugged the tonges in, to give my hair gentle curls. "So Rose. Have you thought of any names for the babies.?" she asked. I nodded my head. "We have" I said, teasing her. I knew that she would be desperate to know.

"Well... come on. Dont keep me in suspense." she said, I laughed at her expression, which was a mixture of anger with a little pout. "Okay. The girl is going to be called Jessika Vasilisa Belikov" I told her. She had a tear in her eyes that we would name our child after her. "Its beautiful Rose" she said, as I smiled at her.

"And our son is going to be named Damon Mason Belikov" I said She smiled. "They are really beautiful names Rose" she told me. I laughed. "Thanks Liss" I said to her. She had almost finished my hair by now.

"Oh Rose. I am so, so exited. I really cant wait to meet the two of them. They are going to be sooo spoiled... by me of course. I cant wait to start shopping for them. All pink and blue teddies." I laughed at her attitude. It was so contagious. "I know. I cant wait either. I hope Damon looks just like Dimitri" I admitted. "Rose" she began. "They are going to be so beautiful. Just like you. Your all ready" she said, as she put the mirror in front of me.

I gasped. I did look beautiful, the dress was amazing. All delicate jewels and pearls scattered the entire bust area of the dress, and under that the dress flaired out, loosely, so that it wasnt too tight against my bump. I loved it and I didnt want to think about how much it had cost her.

"Its perfect Liss" I managed to say. "It really is. Thankyou so much for doing this for me" I choked out, as tears filled my eyes. Stupid fucking hormones where driving me insane. Just then the door opened, after a small knock and Adrian walked in.

"Aww Little Dhampir. Its only me. You didnt need to dress up for me" he said, jokingly. "I didnt" I play growled at him, making him laugh out loud. "You look wonderful anyway. Whats the occasion.?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea" I sighed. "No body will tell me" He laughed again. "Do not laugh at me" I yelled. Wow. These hormones were really doing a number on me tonight. I heard the door open and saw Dimitri, Alberta and my mother enter, but I was still scowling at Adrian. I dont know why. He hadnt actually done anything. What can I say... Im pregnant.

"Dont yell at me. Young lady" he said. "You wouldnt like the consequences of your actions" he teased. "Consequences. What are you going to do?" I spat.

"Me... Nothing." he said, with a grin on his face. I could tell that he was focusing really hard on something, but I had no idea what that something was. One of the babies kicked, really hard and I doubled over, gripping the worktop for support.

"Rose" dimitri yelled. As he rushed forward to me. "Are you okay sweetheart" he asked. I nodded, a little out of breath.

Adrian chuckled. "Wow... thats my girl" he said. Rubbing my stomach gently. I gasped, suddenly realising what had happened. "That was you. You told her to do that" I said. He nodded and I laughed. I actually laughed. "I cant believe it. Jessika kicked me, because you told her to" I said. He nodded. "What can I say. She knows what i am thinking" he joked. The atmosphere changed, and most people where laughing about it, apart from Dimitri, who looked like he was about to kill Adrian.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him, trying to calm him down. I had no idea what was wrong with him, or where we was going, but considering the way that I was dressed, I had to say that I knew we werent staying here.

"Not quite" he said. "I need to tell you something first." he said, as he gently made me sit down. "What. Whats wrong Dimitri" I asked, in a slow voice. He took out a piece of crumbled paper from his pocket, and gave it to me to read. I simply stared out, totally shocked once I had read it. Lissa took it out of my hand and read it, with Adrian and Christian leaning over her shoulder, to read it too.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, fear leaking into my voice. Tasha had finally lost it. She was out to get me. Out to get my children. I had to protect them. There was no way in hell that I was going to let some desperate skank harm any of us.

"You are not going to do anything" Dimitri said. "I love you Rose. Im not going to let anybody hurt you, any of you. Do you understand.?" he said, very seriously. "Dimitri" I yelled, looking towards my mother. I couldnt believe that he had just said that in front of her.

"Its okay Rosemarie. I know all about you and Belikov" she said. "And im happy for you. Anybody that was good enough to change your attitude is good enough for me. Ive seen how much youve calmed down and settled into your education since he came back. Plus I saw how he reacted to you going missing in spokane. It was then that I began to think something was going on between the two of you." she said. "Then, after both of your reactions the night of the attack, I knew for sure. I do wish that you had felt that you could to talk to me about it, but... I do understand why you didnt" she said. I was shocked.

"Anyway. enough of that. Wene got more pressing issues to worry about now." she went on. "Ive contacted your father. He will be here tomorrow." "My... my father. Why mum... Why, now, after all the time that I have wanted to meet him?" I asked. She sighed.

"I know Rose. And im sorry. Your father is not the sort of man that I wanted you around as a child. But he is a very influential and powerful man. He is having three of his guardians brought here to protect you until the babies are here, then we'll re-arrange something. I am sorry lord Ozera. Her father is a very good friend of the queen, and she has issued an arest for your aunt. If she even tries to step a foot into this place." she said.

Christian nodded, looking sad. "I understand" he said. Then he looked at me. "I am so sorry Rose. I had no idea, just how crazy she could be." he said, looking pained. "Hey. Its not your fault sparky, Dont blame yourself okay. We just all need to be careful from now on. She may come after you guys to get to me" I told him.

"Well theres nothing to be done about it tonight, so as much as this may have dampened your plans Belikov. I suggest that you simply go ahead with them, and enjoy your evening" My mother said. Dimitri smiled a sad, knowing smile at her. And I wondered what the hell was going on. It was just like earlier with Lissa. Did everybody know something that I didnt.

"Hang on" Christian said, "Guardian Hathaway. May I ask who Roses father is?" he asked. She simply sighed and nodded. "His name is Ibrahim. Or Abe Mazur, as he is known by" everybody gasped, apart from Lissa and I. We had no idea who he was or what the name meant.

"Your kidding" Adrian said. Then he laughed. "Well no wonder shes so hot tempered. I thought she got it from you. But your like a kitten compared to him" he said. And everybody laughe. I didnt want or need answers right now. I would be meeting him tomorrow anyway. All I wanted was to be with Dimitri, alone. To forget all of this shit. Just for tonight. We left the guys there and walked in a comfortable silence towards his room. It took my breath away when he opened the door, he had the whole room kitted out with candles and red roses. Petals on the floor and on the bed. He was such a romantic when he wanted to be. He took my coat and poured me a glass of wine.

"Here. Your first and only one" he teased. I smiled up at him. There was a knock on the door, and a moment later he appeared with bags of chinese food, the smell of it was making my mouth water. I suddenly realised just how hungry I actually was. We sat down and ate, sometimes feeding each other our different food. We talked about the babies and our life here. I was completely relaxed.

"So comrade. What was all this about" I asked, gesturing around the room with my hand. "Not that Im complaining. Its beautiful, but..." I trailed off as he stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"I wanted to ask you something Rose" he said, looking nervous and a little sad, "Then all of this crap happened and ruined the moment. But im still going to ask you. I need to." he said. He took a deep calming breath, and got down on one knee. He opened the black velvet box, which revealed the most perfect white gold ring. With the most perfect princess cut diamond, not to big. It was so me, and it was perfect. I stopped breathing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you with everything that I am. I will adore you and our children forever. Will you please marry me?" he asked. Well hell... Lissa the cow. No wonder she had been so secretive. And my mother, with her knowing look, he must of asked her for her permission, which was really sweet and really- Shit. He was looking really scared now, as I realised I'd been gawking with my jaw on the ground. I cleared my throat.

"Yes Dimitri. I will marry you" I said, simply. He smiled a beautiful, teeth-showing, full dazzling smile at me. Then he placed the ring onto my finger and picked me up, twirling us around. I laughed. God. I loved this man so much.

"Thankyou Roza" he said, as his mouth crushed mine.

DPOV

I placed her back on the ground. She said yes! She said yes!. I was so happy I couldnt contain it. I crushed her lips with mine and kissed her for all that I was worth. Gripping and crushing her hair in my fingers. "I love you, I love you" I whispered, in between kisses. I was on top of the world right now. I couldnt believe that she had said yes.

The kisses escalated at a tremendous speed. I pulled away to let her breath but I refused to let my lips leave her skin. I placed kisses around her neck and chest, unzipping her dress as I did, I gripped the edge of it and pulled it up, over her head, throwing it to the floor. I unhooked her bra and that quickly followed the dress. Her hands had already began to remove my shirt. With a fiery passion, and It wasnt long before We was both completely naked. It was fast and animalistic, not just a want, but a desperate need. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless right now. But I wouldnt do that. I stared at this amazing woman, with the beautiful small round stomach that held my babies and my heart burst with pride, but theres also fear to, as I think about Tasha and losing any of them. Roza, or my children. Thats where the anger is coming from, why everythin now is so rushed and animalistic. I didnt normally feel that way. I loved taking my time with her, and making love to her, but right now... I shuddered.

As if she was reading my mind our kissing broke apart. She gasped for air. "Fuck me Dimitri. Hard and fast. Please" she begged into my ear, sending shivers through my body. I realised that she needed it this way, just as I did. And thats just what I did. I lost control and gave her the hardest fuck i had ever experienced. I didnt stop until she was screaming my name over and over in ecstacy. As I felt her shudder from the force of our orgasms. I kissed her, over and over, truely amazed by her. For the remainder of the night we simply held each other, and made love... several times.

****************** 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up the morning after, held tight in Dimitri's embrace. I snuggled tighter into his chest, Feeling his muscles and smelling the sweet scent of him.

I couldnt believe that I was going to marry him. Dimitri had proposed to me last night. He was now my fiance. He was everything that I had ever wanted, or would always want. I was so happy.

Of course there was still Tasha to worry about, but for once in my life I was going to do the right, sensible, non-Rose thing. I was going to do nothing. I was going to keep a very low profile. I would not go looking for her, as I usually would have done. At least not as long as I had these babies inside of me. I was there momma, and it was up to me to protect them. But if this situation wasnt resolved by the time the little ones were here, I would find her myself, and rip her limb from limb.

I watched Dimitri as he slept, He looked so peaceful and at ease. But I worried for him. On one hand, he was happy. He had me and our babies, safe, in his arms. But I knew for a fact that he was worried about the note from Tasha. Where she was, What she had planned for me. It even scared me, if I was honest with myself, I didnt want my children in jeopardy. Like I said before, I would have to lay low and grin and bear it.

I kissed Dimitris forehead, then his cheek, then his nose, he started to shift slightly. Then finally his lips. After a moment his mouth responded to mine, moving slowly and leisurely against my own. After a moment we pulled back. "Hmm. Thats what I call a wake up call" he murmured, his eyes finally fluttered open and he smiled at me. Gripping me tighter and rolling me over so that I was on my back insted of my side. He hovered over me, lying on top of me, but placing his arms on either side of me, to support his weight, so that I felt non of his weight on my stomach. He kissed me again, with more passion this time. Our mouths opened and our tongues moved together in a perfect rythm.

After a moment we broke apart, gasping, he placed his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. He practically purred beneath my touch. "I love you Rose" he said. I smiled, hoping every morning could be like this one from now on. "I love you too Dimitri" I replied. We stayed like that for a moment. But we knew that we had to get out of bed. I wanted breakfast before meeting up with everybody, and meeting my father for the first time. I sighed and stood up. Feeling the loss of him already.

"Im going to jump in the shower" I told him as I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door, and stripped the underwear that I had slept in. Completely naked I opened the bathroom door, and stepped into the room where Dimitri was.

"Incase your wondering" I said with my hands on my hips "That was an invitation for you to join me" I huffed. He chuckled then looked up. His eyes instantly clouded with lust and want at the sight of a very naked Rose in front of him. I turned on my heel, walking seductively to the bathroom, shaking my hips as I went. I closed the door behind me, stepped into the shower and started the water. I closed my eyes. Five... four... three... two... I smiled as I felt two strong arms snake around my waist.

*****WARNING-VERY HEATED SEX SCENE*****

He spun me around and kissed me fiercely. "You are such a cock tease" He said, between kisses. I laughed. "Nah... Im not. This is a cock tease" I said, as I dropped to me knees and took him in my mouth. Licking and sucking, while he was moaning my name, rocking his hips to and fro with his hands gripping my hair. I could tell he was almost there, when his movements became quicker. I increased my own speed and a moment later he exploded in my mouth, "Ahh Fuck me" he yelled. Gripping my hair tighter for a moment, before letting it go. I immediately swallowed everything he gave. I stood up. "Delicious" I murmured, licking my lips, before they were crushed by his.

We were back under the spray of water. Coursing down our hot bodies. "That was amazing" he said, kissing me over and over. His lips then moved to my breast, while his other one massaged my neglected breast. His other hand traveled down my body, down, down, until his fingers entered me. I gasped out and threw my head back. "Oh Dimitri..." I whimpered as his fingers moved ravagely in and out of me. I could feel my orgasm building and so could he, he began to move quicker, then he dropped to his knees as his mouth and tongue helped his already too talented fingers. I screamed out his name, as I came- hard. Then quicker than I realised he was back on his feet, kissing me again. I could taste myself on him, but that only added to the moment. Then I was in his arms, with my back pressed against the shower wall. He held one leg, hitched around his hip, then he entered me. My eyes rolled around in my head for a moment. Oh God... How this man made me feel... He was thrusting in and out of me, but it was making me go weak at the knees and I couldnt stand properly. The next thing I knew he had picked me up, gripping my ass for support, my legs wrapped around his waist and I lowered myself onto him. "Ahh. Fuck me comrade" I groaned against his mouth. I was moving against him as hard as I could, while he was thrusting with all his might. My hands gripped his hair. Securing his face to mine as we moaned into each others mouth. Our tongues moving against each others and our hot breaths mixing together. A minute later we both moaned- loudly as we reached our release. he simply held me for a moment longer, kissing me slowly. Then he lowered me to my feet, with our arms still wrapped around each other.

*****END OF SEX SCENE*****

"That was..." I couldnt even think of a word for it. "Hot, amazing, mind-blowing" he offered. I nodded. "All of the above" I told him, and he laughed. "Yes, it was Roza. You truely do amaze me" he said as he gave my lips a quick peck. Then he reached forward, to grab the shampoo and soaped up my hair for me. Then he rinsed all of the soap out with the shower head. We washed each other, then we stepped out of the shower.

Dimitri wrapped a towel around my body and one around his waist. Then he gave me another one for my hair.

Half an hour later we was on our way to the cafeteria. Hand in hand. We didnt need to hide it anymore. I was already eighteen and had graduated weeks ago. I liked the fact that we could be free to love each other without the constant worry of others finding out.

We walked into the cafeteria and I saw everybody sitting around the table, including Alberta, my mother and a moroi man that I had never seen before. But those eyes... Oh god, those eyes. I would know those eyes anywhere, they were my eyes. So this was it, after years of wanting... I was finally going to meet my father. I froze in place, taking every detail of his face in, as he appeared to be doing to me. "Come on Roza. He wont bite" Dimitri whispered into my ear as he gripped my hand tighter and pulled a very nervous me to the table. He stayed right by my side the whole time, for which I was thankful for, he always knew just what I wanted, or needed.

My mother introduced me to my father, who was actually quite fun, and very much like me, a badass. Even more so than my mother, which is a scary enough thought, I always thought I got my temper from her, but how wrong had I been. I could tell that he was a force to be reckoned with. We all sat down together talking and laughing like any other morning. My father watched me closely, with a smile on his face. He was just so happy to be finally meeting me, as I was with him.

I stood up, "Okay... food for the fat chick" I said, as I walked over to the food. I heard Christian laugh. Dimitri smacked him over the back of the head- in a joking way of course. Then he came over to me. "Roza... you dont truely believe that, do you?" he asked. He thought that I was going to be one of those women who hated the thought of getting fat. Hell... not me. I couldnt wait for it. I was pregnant, it was inevitable that I was going to get fat. And I couldnt wait for it. "No comrade... Im exited about it. I cant wait to be as big as a house... No. really. It doesnt bother me in the slightest. I promise" I said and he smiled breathlessly at me. "Good. Because you are now and always will be as sexy as hell. You are so beautiful Roza" he said. I smiled at his words and kissed him. As we made our way back over to the table with my doughnuts, eclairs and hot chocolate.

***************** 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Time passed in a blur, and before I knew it I was into the 32nd week of my pregnancy. I was as huge as a house, and apart from my aching feet and back, I loved every moment of it.

Dimitri and I were as strong as ever. But I had been right about him wrapping me in cotton wool, I was surprised that he even let me walk to the cafeteria for food. He wanted to do as much as possible for me. It was very sweet really, but a little annoying at times.

I had obviously stopped training by now. insted I did gentle exercise with Dimitri, so that he could make sure that I wasnt pushing myself too far. He was so considerate, and understanding, especially when I would burst out crying for no good reason, which happened quite frequently.

My mother and father-Abe were still at the school, hovering protectively around the place. Even though there had been no word or sighting of Tasha. Abe's guardians- Guardian Stuart Miller and Guardian Mikaela Croft- could be a little over-bearing at times. Im surprised if they even let me wipe my own ass, sometimes. Then again, I'd be just like them if I had Abe for a boss. He sent fear through the spines of everybody, well... everybody but me.

I was sitting in the gym, waiting for Dimitri. He had just left to go and report to Alberta. They did this every hour. Normally he would just phone her or send her a text, but very unlike him, he had forgotten to charge his mobile phone last night, so now his battery was flat. That was my fault, obviously. I was as horny as hell last night, And Dimitri cant say no to me. Especially when I pout and give him the puppy dog eyes. So Im just sitting on the benches, waiting for him to return.

DPOV.

I cant believe my fucking phones flat. I blame Rose for being such a tease. I hurried across the track as quickly as I could. As I neared the door to the school, I felt the worse pain ever hit my head, and then I fell to the ground, unconcious.

RPOV

I was about to start worrying when Dimitri walked back into the gym, He had a strange look on his face. "Guardians Croft and Miller. Guardian Hathaway would like a word with the two of you, in the cafeteria, immediately" he said, to the two guardians. They exclaimed worried glances, then hurried out of the room.

Dimitri was acting mighty strange. "Hey comrade" I asked as he slowly walked closer to me. I would be able to touch him now if I raised my arm, but I stayed back, something was wrong here. "Whats the matter?. What did Alberta say?" I asked. He smiled. Raised his hand and punched me full on, in the face. It was totally unexpected. So I had no time to defend myself. I was sent backwards, landing in a heap on the floor.

My babies. "Dim... Dimitri" I cried. "Its me, your Rose. Whats wrong?" I asked again, as sobs broke out. I couldnt keep them in. My face hurt like a buggar. Then I was smacked around the head with something hard, and my whole world went black.

I was starting to wake up, but I kept my eyes closed, and my breathing even. I was travelling in a car. The whole incident in the gym came back to me. Shit. Dimitri had totally fucking lost it. My face and head hurt like hell.

With my eyes still closed I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was in the infirmary. I didnt know why though.

"Dimitri" I heard my mother say. "What can you remember, anything at all. We need to find her" she said. Through Lissa's eyes I could see My mother and father. My friends, all of Abes guardians. Plus Alberta and Stan. But worst of all. I could see Dimitri. Who looked as if he had been sobbing. He had tear tracks running down his face, and his eyes were red and puffy. It killed me to see him like that.

"I dont remember anything useful" he cried. "I was about to go into the school, to meet Alberta, then something hit me. And I woke up here. What the hell is happening" he yelled. "Rose was waiting in the gym. She was supposed to wait there for me. I fucking left her with you two" He bellowed at Guardians Miller and Croft.

They looked at each other. "What do you mean. When you came back from your meeting you told us that Guardian Hathaway had requested to see us. You told her to meet her in the cafeteria. But she wasnt there, so we waited, in case she was running late. But she never turned up, we walked back to the gym but you and Rose were gone. So we reported back to Abe" Miller said.

Dimitri stared at them in disbelief. "I told you nothing of the sort. I never even fucking made it to the meeting, I was attacked before I got there." He screeched.

"Oh Fuck" My mother exclaimed. I was shocked, I had never heard my mother swear. It just wasnt her. Apparantly neither had anybody else, as all eyes flew to her. "Where is she? Where's my baby?" she cried. It was dawning on everybody that something very serious had happened to me. Lissa sobbed as Christian held her tight.

Kirova came running through the door a moment later. "She was seen." she panted. Even she looked worried about me. "With Guardian Belikov. The guards by the gates said that they saw him driving her away from here, 30 minutes ago" she breathed.

"Well" alberta began. "Its obvious that whoever that was, was not Guardian Belikov-" she was interupted by Dimitri. He screamed in frustration. "Tasha. It was fucking Tasha. It has to be" he yelled. Jumping off the bed, he flinched in pain. "Heal me princess" he pleaded. "Weve got to go after her" he cried.

"I agree with Belikov" Abe said. In a strained voice. "Who else would want Rose so much-" I was back in my own head.

I was back in the car, Dimitri was driving the car. I was so confused. He was everywhere.

"Bout time you woke up" he spat. My feet and wrists were bound together, tightly. "Why Dimitri" I begged, fearing for my babies. He smirked and took a ring of his finger, that I hadnt noticed before, but I should of, he never wore jewellrey.

Once the ring was fully of, Dimitri disappeared, and in his place sat a very smug Tasha Ozera.

******************************** 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

I must of passed out again in the car. The next time I woke up I was lying, strapped to a narrow, uncomforable bed. My arms and legs were tied roughly to the bed-post. I tried moving my hands and my feet, but it was no use. Tasha had done a good job here. How the fuck had the crazy bitch pulled this one off. Not to mention... where the hell was she now. I strained my ears to hear, I could hear the sounds of cupboards banging. What the hell!

A moment later she walked into the room with a tray. "Oh goody. Your awake" she said, in a sweetly sick voice. She carried the tray over to me and placed it on my lap. Then she popped my head up with pillows. Once I was seated more upright she put a spoon into a bowl of soup, and brought it to my lips.

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled.

"Dont be stupid Rose. Its soup and bread, thats all" she replied.

"And how the hell do I know that you havent poisoned it. Are you going to kill me?" I asked. She sighed and had a spoon full of the soup herself. "Better" she said. "Im not going to kill you... yet. Im going to take care of you Rose. Starting with feeding you. Youve got to take care of my baby after all" she cooed, placing her hand on my stomach.

"Get of me" I yelled. "Your crazy. These are my babies, mine and Dimitri's." She laughed.

"Babies? As in twins. Oh my" she squealed, this is perfect." she said, clapping her hands together. "And you are wrong Rose. I have a doctor coming in tomorrow, to deliver the babies. Then you wont be alive long enough to stop me. Dimitri should be mine. He would of been mine, to have children with me, if it werent for you and those babies. Dimka loves me. He feels sorry for you. He has a sense of duty to those children. Thats why, when your gone, he and I will be together, and we will be a happy family" she told me. She was fucking crazy. But I was absolutely terrified. If my friends and family didnt find me, and soon... it would be too late. I would be dead and my babies would be in the hands of a nut.

She made me eat the food, as she shoved it down my throat. Then she lifted a glass of water to my lips. I drank that almost eagerly. Then she stood up, and walked to the door, with the dirty pots. "I'll let you get some sleep Rose. You look like hell" she said, as she giggled and walked through the door, closing it behind her.

I dont know how long I lay there, trying to at least loosen the restraints that were binding me to this bed, but I eventually tired myself out and fell asleep. Instantly I felt myself being pulled into a dream with Adrian.

"Little Dhampir" he yelled as he ran over to me, pulling me up in a tight hug. "Im so sorry Rose" he cried. "Its my fault, its all my fault." I looked at him, his face streaked with tears. "Its not your fault Adrian. Why would you even think that?" I begged.

"I charmed the fucking ring Rose thats why" he said, I slumped to a bench that was luckily behind me. "She compelled me. She shouldnt have been able to do it, it shouldnt work on me. But I... I'd had a drink" he admitted in a small voice. He looked so sad and sorry. "Its not your fault Adrian. Its not. Dont feel bad. Think of jessika. You need to protect her from the darkness, not add to it." I told him.

"Now, makee yourself feel better and HELP ME. Shes fucking lost it. Shes got a doctor delivering the babies tomorrow. Then she... shes going to kill me Adrian. She wants to raise the babies with Dimitri." I told him. He paled.

"WHAT" He yelled. "Adrian. Do they have any idea where I am. I dont know how long I was knocked out for, so theres no saying how long we was on the road for" I said. Desperate for help, to get my babies out of this one.

He shook his head, slightly. "Nothing concrete, little dhampir. Christians helping all he can. Weve narrowed it down to 5 possible hideouts, properties that she owns in the immediate area. But we wont have enough time to check them all, if what your saying is true. Shit!" he exclaimed running his fingers through his hair.

"Were waiting for Abe. Hes sent for backup guardians. Plus my aunt has sent ten guardians from court" he told me. I blinked in shock. "Bu... but she hates me, Why would she do that?." I asked. "Because you mean alot to me, you and the babies" he said, as he pulled me into a hug. "Ive got to go, little dhampir. Theyre waiting for me, and Ive got to tell them what youve told me. Be brave Rose. We'll get there as soon as we can" he said, then the dream dissolved, leaving me in my own dreams.

I dont know how long I slept for. But it felt like days. I was woken by Tasha and a grey haired man, wearing a white coat. He's a doctor. Fuck!.

I began yelling, crying, and desperately trying to get out of the restraints that I was in. "No" I yelled. "You cant do this. Theyre not ready yet. Its too soon Tasha. They will die" I begged her to listen. She smirked.

"Its not to early Rose, Sure, they'll be a little small, but most twins are around this age when they are born" she told me. "And what are you, a fucking doctor" I spat. "No. But he is" she said as she nodded to the doctor. "And for your information. Hes under compulsion to ignore you, and do only as I say, So save your breath.

He held up a shringe with some clear liquid inside. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Wha... whats that?" I wailed, as tears streamed down my face.

Tasha nodded at the doctor. "This will bring on your contractions" he said, as he injected the liquid into a vein in my arm.

***************************** 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Nothing happened to me for the longest time. It was a couple of hours before I felt anything, but then... boy, did I feel. The contractions didnt come very often, I'd say they were over 30 minutes apart, but they were intense while I was experiencing them.

Tasha came in to check on my often. She got all exited as she witnessed my first contraction. Cooing to the babies about how `there mummy and daddy would see them soon`. Mummy and daddy meaning her and Dimitri, of course. I felt sicker than sick. I was going to make the bitch pay for this one. Not only was she risking my life but she was risking the lifes of my babies, and that was not acceptable. Abe and Dimitri where going to kill her, I knew it. Well... thats if they can get to her before my mother. Hell hath no fury like a pissed of Hathaway. They would seek revenge on her, even if it was too late for me.

I was alone for the time being, So I slipped into Lissa's head. They were travelling in a car. Her, Dimitri, Christian, My parents, Adrian and Three guardians, I diidnt kno if they were Abe's or had been sent from court, but that didnt matter. I only hoped that they were on their way here, There wouldnt be enough time if they went to the wrong property.

Dimitri was driving, with Abe in the passenger seat. The atmosphere was dark. It was so quiet, until Christian broke it. "I still cant believe my Aunt. How could she do that. Get a fucking doctor to induce labour" He was livid. I noticed Dimitris hands grip the steering wheel harder, as his knuckles turned white. "Its all my fault" Dimitri whispered. "Its not, son" My father said. Patting his shoulder, briefly. "Non of us realised the extremes that she would go to. We were all to busy trying to find her. Not her disguised as someone else" He spat. "She was alot more cunning and coniving than we gave her credit for" he added. "If she harms a hair on my grandbabies heads, there will be even more hell to pay".

My mother was furious. Oh boy... she was pissed. Lissa choked on a sob. I pulled myself out of her head, I was exhausted and I couldnt bare to see there grief and anger. It only made me feel worse.

A contraction hit, that was only 20 minutes since the last one. There coming closer together. `Oh please god, help me` I thought. I was terrified and it hurt like hell. I rode through the pain, concentrating on my breathing. Secretly thanking Dimitri for the books and Dvd's he had gotten me about pregnancy and labour. When It had passed I closed my eyes. Saving my energy for the next one.

"Adrian" I cried as I was pulled into a dream of his. "Rose honey. Whats going on. Hurry I dont have time" He said. "It... its too late. Its happening" I sobbed as he pulled me into his arms. "Im in labour Adrian. The doctor gave me the drugs a few hours ago. Youve got to hurry Adrian. Save them, save my babies. Tell Dimitri that I love him-" I was pulled from the dream by another contraction. fifteen minutes since the last one. I kept working through it. Once it was over I slipped into Lissas head, to see if Adrian had told them.

"What do you mean its too late?" my mother cried. "She... shes not... Oh god, please tell me-" Janine, let the boy talk" Abe said. My mother fell silent. "Shes in labour" was all Adrian said. Dimitri swore in russian, and pressed his foot down as far as it would go" He was hurtling through the streets.

"The doctor started off the labour a few hours ago. If this is not the right property we wont have time left" Adrian added. Dimitri shed a tear. "Roza" he whispered. He looked as terrified as I felt. It made me love him more. I only hoped that I'd be able to see him again, and tell him that.

He looked towards my father. "This is the right place. I can feel it. Plus its nearer to the city than the others. I dont think Tasha would of planned to take Rose to somewhere to remote. In case there was an emergency, or if they need equipment for the babies." He said.

"I agree" Lissa said.

I came out of her head. Tasha was back in the room. I gave up long ago trying to fight against the restraints. It seemed the harder I fought, the tighter they became.

"It will not ne much longer now Rose" she cooed. I wanted to rip that smug look right of her face. "Dimitri and I will be together very soon" she stated. I suddenly felt warm liquid spread between my legs, and soak the bed sheets. I cried as my waters went. Tasha squealed. This was going to speed things up. I knew it, and so did she.

"Doctor Leighton" she called as the doctor came bustling into the room. "Her waters have broke" she informed him. "Oh, Okay then." he said, as he walked closer to me. "Im sorry Miss Hathaway. I just have to do this" he said, as he placed a latex glove on his hand. "Do... do what" I squeaked. I found out a moment later when he inserted two fingers inside me.

He had a good feel, then removed his hand. Removing the glove and throwing it into the trashcan. "Your about 8 centimetres dilated Miss Hathaway" he informed me. Tasha grinned, almost triumphantly. "May I say Rose. That didnt look too comfortable"she said, cruelly. With a smirk on her face. "In fact I might leave you here, once I have my man and children" she chuckled. "I might leave you here to fend for yourself. Give a strigoi a hint of where you are. I am sure that they would love to find Rosemarie Hathaway in this position" she said, Signalling to me. Who was restrained to the bed. The sick fucking bitch.

"I do not think you will" A deep, cold voice firmly said from the doorway-Dimitri. He strode over to me. Punching Tasha hard in the face as he passed. She hit the ground, hard. And didnt get back up. "Dimitri" I wailed. He'd come for me. I hoped he would, but I never quite knew if he would make it in time. "Roza" he sobbed as he came up beside me. He kissed me hard and passionately, before I gasped out in pain as a contraction rocked through me.

"Oh god Rose" My mother said, running to my other side, along with Lissa. Dimitri was kissing my face, cheeks nose forehead, lips, eyelids. Every part of me that he could reach. Then they went to work on freeing me from my restraints. He picked me up, bridal style. I cried out again. "No, comrade. Its too late. I... I need to push" I said, Feeling an unbearable urge to bear down. "Oh. Okay. Well... thats my cue to be like a tree, and Leave" Christian said. "Yeah, me too" Adrian replied. "Guys wait for me" Abe added as all three men Rushed out of the door.

"Abe" My mother yelled. "What about this scum" she spat, towards an unconcious Tasha. My fathers The guardians came up them, Gagging her mouth and bounding her arms and feet together. Then they dragged her out of the room. My mother moved to the end of the bed, to help deliver the twins. I cried with relief that my babies were safe. And began to push as a contraction hit. Very eager to finally meet them.

********************************** 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

I had been pushing for what felt like an eternity, before I felt anything change. I had tears on my cheeks, and sweat coated my skin, causing my hair to stick to my face.

Lissa, Dimitri and my mother were whispering words of encouragement to me, I knew that they meant well, but it wasnt really helpful right now. Labour hurt like a bitch, and apparantly I had to do it drug free.

Dimitri was standing to my left side, holding my hand in one of his, while his other one was wrapped around my shoulders. I had to keep him close beside me, when the pain was at its worse I would cry into his shoulder, and his hold on me would tighten.

"Your doing great Rose" My mother told me. "I can see the top of the babies head" I felt a slight relief at her words, but not too much. There was still another one to go after this one, and I didnt feel as if I could do it anymore. As I began pushing again, They all started to count to ten, trying to make me push for as long as possible. I stopped by seven, and I let out a little sob.

"You are so brave Roza. Your doing so well. Im so, so proud of you sweetheart" Dimitri whispered to me, kissing me on my wet cheek. Lissa held my other hand, but didnt really know what to say. I could feel through the bond that she felt so sorry for me, she hated seeing me in pain, and she hated the fact that this time, she couldnt do anything to help me.

"Vasilisa" My mother started, "Could you go and get the blankets of Abe" she asked. Lissa looked a little torn, between wanting to help, but also, not wanting to leave my side. Almost reluctantly she gave a quick nod and hurried out of the room.

"Blankets" I gasped. "What blankets?". "Tasha may of been a pyscho bitch, but she did get all the essentials for the babies" She said. I almost bit her head of right then. "No" I barked. "I will not use anything that that woman has touched" I yelled. My mother looked abit sad. "Im sorry Rosemarie. We have no choice. We will need them to keep the babies warm. We can burn them when we-" she was cut of again by me screeching as I pushed again. Now the pain changed. It started to have a burning sensation to it.

"Okay Rose" My mother said, as I tried to focus on her words long enough to stop crying. "I do not want you to push, for the moment, You need to pant honey, Just while the head is delivered" she told me. I nodded my understanding to her, and tried my best not to push. I felt stupid panting like a fucking dog on heat. Dimitri was stroking my arm, spurring me on. He was my rock. He had never once left my side. Even though I could see in his eyes that he didnt want to witness me in this pain. It killed him.

Lissa came back in then. "I warmed them... Well Christian did" she said, with a smile on her face. She handed the blankets to my mother, who had picked up the doctors bag. Rooting through it for something. Lissa came back to me to hold my hand.

"Okay Rose. One more big push, for me" My mother said. I gave it my all and pushed with all my strength. The next moment I heard the sweetest noise in the world, as my baby cried for the first time. My mother asked Dimitri if he wanted to cut the cord, which he did. Then he came back to me and kissed my lips hard.

"He is perfect Roza" he told me. I cried at that, wanting to see him for myself. "He?" I asked. He nodded. "Damon Mason Belikov" he said in awe. Looking down at me. He shone with pride, and it made me love him even more, If that was at all possible. A moment later my mother placed Damon, all wrapped up in my arms.

I stared at mine and Dimitri's son in my arms, and my heart burst with love for him. He was so tiny and so beautiful. He had Dimitri's eyes. The eyes that I fell in love with, etched perfectly on my sons face. He was too perfect to put into words. Lissa was beaming, and practically bouncing with joy beside me. I held him for the longest time, then I handed him to her before she tore im from my arms. Then I needed to push again.

"Ready for baby number two." My mother said, with a strange look of joy and pity on her face. Joy for the babies, and pity for me-her baby, doing this again.

"No" I sobbed as Dimitri held me tight. "I... cant." I wailed. "Im... Im so tired" I told them, as I tried to close my eyes. I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep... Just for aa little while.

"Roza" Dimitri said, as he gently shook me to make me open my eyes. "Come on my love" he pleaded, in a strained voice. "Dont close your eyes yet. Im sorry. I wish I could take the pain for you" he said, as his eyes glazed over. He hugged me tighter as I pushed again. I fell back against him when I had finished pushing for the moment.

"I cant... please" I cried. "I cant. It hurts" He let a tear escape his eye. "I know it hurts sweetheart. But youve got to do this. For our daughter" he said, brokenly. I knew that he was right. I pushed again and felt the burning sensation again, I knew then that it was almost over, before my mother could even tell me, I started to pant again. Anything to get this pain over and done with.

I gave the final push that brought our daughter into the world. And a moment later I heard her lungs open, as she let out a high pitched wail. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sagged against Dimitri. He pulled me close as I cried. This time out of happiness. Relief. Gratitude. You name it... I felt it. My babies were here and they were safe.

My mother handed `Jessika Vasilisa Belikov` to me. And I cherished this moment. I might never have met them, if Tasha had gotten away with her sick plan. I held my daughter in my arms, as Lissa placed my son in Dimitris arms. He shuffled closer to my side on the bed, and we placed the babies side by side, where they belonged.

I was so happy right now, I could sing. Dimitri looked at me with pride and love burning in his eyes. Then he kissed me. "You were amazing. I love you, so, so much my Roza. I cant wait until you become my wife" he said, as he kissed me again. "I love you too comrade" I said, staring deep into his gorgeous brown eyes. Before I returned my eyes to the squirming babies between us.

The babies cries must of been loud, because the door creaked open. And all three chicken-shits walked in. The babies were handed around. Adrians face was a picture as he held Jessika, for the first time. He stared at her in awe. Hmm... Maybe its not only Dimitri that she will have wrapped around her little fingers. "Thank-you Adrian" I said. nodding to my daughter. He smiled a loving smile at me. "No problem Little dhampir" he said, before turning back to Jessika. I picked up cooing sounds, like Beautiful... Mini dhampir and such a pretty baby. I smiled at Dimitri as, together we watched the man who had saved our daughters life, babble away to her. I never thought I would see the day that Adrian would be so loving to a baby.

"You did well, little girl" My father said, as he walked over and planted a kiss to my forehead. "Thanks grandad" I teased. He blinked in shock, before chuckling, then he walked away, to my mother shaking his head and muttering "Grandad".

Soon afterwards my father told me that there was a shower in the bathroom. That cheered me up even more. Dimitri came with me, to help me shower. When I was dressed we headed back into the bedroom. I perched myself on the end of the bed, watching as my mother held my son, and Lissa held my daughter. For now... Jessika looked happy and fine. We wasnt too sure yet on how the craziness of spirit would effect her. But at least she was here, and healthy.

My mother walked over to me. "Do you feel up to going home Rose?" she asked me. I nodded my head, eagerly.

"Home sounds fantastic" I told her, as we all headed out of the property and clambered into the SUV.

Happy new year guys! :)

Ive been thinking of a new story to write...

One that comes to mind is another dimitri leaving for tasha... dont groan, hehe I was going to do it in the future. They meet back at the academy say 15 yrs later. Dimitri left rose pregnant. Then when he went with tasha she got pregnant 2. it would be about the children meeting, becoming friends etc... only to find out that they are half siblings.

Im a big dimitri fan, all my stories are about them being together or her forgiving him instantly, but that doesnt always happen in real life.

I dont know if she would forgive him in this story or not, but it definately would not happen for along time, if she did. They will hate each other at first.

What do you think?

Or if u av any ideas let me know! :) 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

I thank god everyday for having an insane best friend. Lissa had dragged me shopping as soon as we found out that we was having twins. A boy and a girl. So when we finally arrived home, a few hours later, Dimitri and I placed the sleeping babies in their crib. They had one each, obviously. But they were huge and luxurious, and cost a fortune. A gift from Lissa of course. So we placed them side by side, in one crib. I liked the idea of them still being next to each other, after all, they had spent the last nine months crammed up together.

We brought the crib out of the bedroom and placed it by the couch. Then I flopped down on it, to tired and sore to remain standing. "Ow" I grumbled. Lissa came over to me, and held both of my hands in both of hers. I felt the healing magic flowing through me. I wanted to yell at her for wasting her power on me, but it simply felt to good to deny her. After a moment I jumped up of the couch and did a little happy dance. I felt amazing, and looked it too. You couldnt even tell that I had been pregnant in the first place. She and Dimitri laughed.

"You shouldnt of done that Liss" I told her with my hands on my hips. She sighed. Then ran at me, hugging me so tight that she might actually crack a rib. "I couldnt bear to see you in pain anymore. Oh my god Rose. Im so happy that your okay" she finally said. She had been so terrified of loosing me when Tasha held me prisoner. She was so relieved when they had found me, but the labour had held her emotions in check. Now that was over, they flooded her. She was over-joyed to have me back. Me and the twins, safe at home. She released me a moment later.

"Im going to go home. I'll leave you too alone. Its been a long day" she said, suddenly exhausted. "Okay Liss. Thanks for everything" I told her. She smiled and hugged me again. "Anytime Rose. Your my sister, and I love you" she said, as she walked through the door, leaving me no time to tell her that I love her too.

I sat back down, and Dimitri sat beside me, pulling me against him, as hard as he could.

"I was so scared Roza" he admitted. "I thought we would be too late. I thought that I... that I was going to lose you" he whispered with tears in his eyes. I pressed my forehead against his. "You have nothing to be scared of Dimitri. Im not going anywhere" I told him, then I pressed my lips against his, for a sweet love-filled kiss.

We laid back against the couch, just watching the babies sleep in there crib. "I cant believe their finally here" he said, in a low voice. "Me either" I agreed. "They was worth the wait, and pain" I added. "That they was" he said. Then he sighed. "I felt completely useless Roza. You was going through that pain, and I couldnt do anything to help you" He said. Kissing my hair and running his fingers through it.

"You did help me comrade. Simply having you- my fiance- by my side was more than enough." I told him. "I love you Dimitri" I said. He smile beautifully at me, It left me lost for words.

"Thankyou Roza" he breathed. "And I love you too." he said, as he kissed my lips again. It was a hot, passionate kiss, that left me begging for more. I didnt feel any soreness of any sort, thanks to lissa, and my body wanted Dimitri, badly. I pressed myself against him hard. Earning a moan from Dimitri, I smiled against his lips. Before kissing him even harder than before. After a few moments we broke apart, gasping for air.

"I... I dont think tha... thats a good idea" he said, after a moment of trying to catch his breath. I pouted against his lips, and he chuckled. Caressing my cheek, lovingly. "Aww Roza. Dont look like that" he begged. I knew he couldnt resist it. "Its not that I dont want to" he said, as he took my hand and placed it on his erection. Believe me, I really do" he said. And I giggled. "Its just that we dont have any protection. Im guessing that you wouldnt want another child in 9 months." he said. "Hell no" I said. He laughed. "I didnt think so" he teased, pulling me against him, for a small kiss.

After that I stood up and went to put the kettle on. I heard Dimitris phone ringing.

"Belikov" he answered. Then silence. "Yes, yes shes terific, and so are the babies" I heard him saying to somebody.

"Really... Thats fantastic. I'll see you soon" he said. Then I heard his phone land on the table, with a thud. Then I heard a baby cry. I cursed Dimitri, who had ruined my coffee moment. I went into the living room, to see him cradling Jessika in his large arms, she looked so tiny. He was singing a song to her in russian, which sounded like a lullaby. It was beautiful. I leaned back against the woodwork, with my coffee in my hand, watching him. He was so sweet and loving, I knew that he would be a good father, but this... I was speechless.

Jessika must have fallen asleep again, because Dimitri... very gently, laid her back down beside her brother. He stayed there, leaning over their crib, for a moment. Just staring at them in fascination. Then he stood up and noticed me, leaning against the door. Watching him.

He walked over to me. "Sorry" he said, "I didnt mean to wake her. Its going to take abit of getting used to." He said, and I laughed.

"Who was on the phone, anyway?" I asked. He smiled. "My mother. They are half way here. They'll arrive here tomorrow" he said. I smiled nervously at him. I was so exited, I couldnt wait to meet his family. I just hoped that they liked me, and eccepted me.

Dimitr ran me a bath, filled with bubbles. "Take your time, my love" he said. I jumped into the bath, relaxing in the sweet warm water.

When I emerged an hour later Dimitri had ordered us a take-away, which was set up, romantically on the table. Candles flickered between us, adding to the moment.

"Where are the babies?" I asked. He pulled the baby monitor from his pocket. "Fed, changed and asleep in their nursery." he said. I wondered how he pulled all that off in one hour. "Your mother came by and fed Jessika. I fed Damon" he said, with a smile. "You didnt forget to burp them did you" I asked, panicked. He sighed, and shook his head, mockingly. "Of corse not, Roza" he said, as he pulled me to snuggle against him. "Now. Please... relax will you. For one night. I will take care of everything" he said, as he pulled my chair out for me. I sat down at the table, and he did too. We held hands for a moment. "This is so beautiful" I told him. "I love you Dimitri" "I love you too Roza. More than anything" he said, kissing the palm of my hand.

We ate in the comfortable silence that always wrapped around us. Afterwards we talked about anything, we joked and we laughed. He threw something on the table. It took me about a second to realise what it was. I stood up, blowing the candles out, then I dragged him to our bedroom, with the box of condoms in my hand.

********************** 


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER STARTS OF WITH A LEMON...IF YOU DONT LIKE THEM, OR ARE TOO YOUNG, SKIP DOWN.

Chapter 21

We finally made it upstairs, after plenty of kisses and ass-pinching as we ran up the stairs. I quickly checked on the babies who were fast asleep, then I rushed to the bedroom. Dimitri had already stripped down to his boxer shorts.

"Eager much?" I teased. He growled, coming over to me. He closed the door, and in no time I was slammed up against the wall, as he attacked my lips and jaw line with his mouth.

"Always" he murmured against my lips, as his hands secured me to his face, by wrapping themselves up in my hair. His hands roughly tugged my up and over my head. Throwing it to the floor. Then he unhooked my bra, and that quickly followed the . He attached his mouth to my left breast, while his hands began to rid me of my jeans and panties. I stood out of them, leaving them in a pile. Then I shimmied his boxer shorts down his legs, laying kisses back up his legs as I came back. I stopped at his cock and gently kissed and licked, before taking him fully into my mouth. He groaned my name loudly, before grabbing handfuls of my hair in his hands and bucking his hips to match my movements.

I knew when he was close to his release, his movements became faster and jerkier as I increased my tempo. A moment later he moaned out my name and his whole body shuddered as he reached his orgasm. I swallowed everything that he gave me, before kissing my way back up his body. I stopped by his chest. I bit down on his nipple, not too softly either, causing him to growl and crush his lips to mine.

He pinned me to the floor a moment later, there was no way in hell that we would make it as far as the bed, This was full of lust and need, animalistic and very horny. It was the first time, in months that we could have sex and him not worry about hurting the babies. He was definately making up for lost time. His mouth and hands were everywhere, and everywhere fast. As if he would die if he didnt have me. It was thrilling.

His fingers entered me, moving faster and faster in and out of me. "Oh... fuck, yeah" I moaned as Dimitri worked to bring me to my own climax. His mouth and tongue joined in with his fingers and I gasped as he began licking me. With his spare hand he grabbed hold of my hips, to prevent me from squrming to much, under his touch. I moaned his name a moment later, not too quietly either, as I reached my orgasm. It sent ripples of pleasure throughout me. And before I knew it he was kissing back up my body. He knew all the pitstops to make as he did so, causing me to shiver.

"Sexy as fuck" he said, as he kissed me passionately. I felt and heard him ripping open the condom wrapper. Then a moment later he placed his head at my entrance and pushed in hard. We both moaned together- loudly. Sweating, we began to move as one, as we held each other, tight.

"Dimitri... " I gasped as my orgasm began to build, My finger nails dug into the skin on his back. "Do you like that, baby" he grunted as he thrusted into me, with more force. I gasped loudly. "Fuck yeah" I yelled as I hit my orgasm. He certainly knew what he was doing.

He flipped me over so that I was on all fours, leaning over the bed. Then he entered me again. We were both grunting as he thrust in and out, harder and faster as he went. My fingers curled themselves in the duvet on the bed, as I gripped it tightly. His hands on either sides of my hips. I sat up a moment later. Him still thrusting away. My back was to his chest, I curled my hand around to grip his neck, and twisted my face to meet his mouth. One of his hands moved from my hips and began to rub my clit. I groaned into his mouth. After a few more minutes like this, we both screamed out or releases as he buried his face into my neck. We fell in a pile of limbs to the floor, where we held each other tightly, trying to slow our frantic breathing.

****************END OF SEX SCENE********************

After several moments of simply holding each other, He began to speak. "Im sorry Roza" he said, I was running my fingers through his hair, lovingly. "What can you possibly be sorry for?" I asked. He looked at me intently. "I Wanted our first time- again, to be special. Sweet and gentle. I ju... I just couldnt resist." He said, I laughed.

"Oh Dimitri. It was special" I said, as I placed his hand on his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. "It was perfect. I love it when you lose control, like that. I wanted it that way, just as much as you did" I told him, kissing him sweetly and slowly.

After we broke apart he picked me up. bridal style and placed me on the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, probably to rid himself of the condom. Sex with Dimitri was out of this world, but nothing beat the feel of skin on skin. I would have to talk to Dr olendzki about going on the pill, in the morning.

Dimitri came back, and climbed into the bed, beside me. "I love you Rose" he breathed, in my hair. "I love you too, comrade" I replied, We fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

I woke up, after a very long sleep. The bed was empty and Dimitri wasnt in the room. I wrapped a dressing gown around my body then I tiptoed into the nursery to find it empty. The crib gone too. When I went downstairs and into the living room, I saw a sleeping Dimitri on the couch. Beside him was two little sleeping babies, and on the table was two empty bottles. My heart burst with love as I watched my sleeping family.

I checked the time and I noticed that I had slept for eleven hours. Dimitri had done everything during the night, without waking me up, I also realised that I had an hour to be at the doctors, with the babies. Three hours until the Belikov's arrived.

I walked into the kitchen and made a coffee for Dimitri and I, then I returned to living room, with the cups in my hand. I placed them on the table then I turned to Dimitri. He looked so peaceful. I was tempted to just leave him here to get some rest, but I knew that he would want to be with us. I shook him gently, and he began to wake up.

"Come on sweetheart" I said, as he woke. His hair was stuck up, and he rubbed his eyes. He looked adorable. He yawned, stetched then he sat up. When I knew that he was really awake I handed him his coffee and sat beside him, kissing his cheek.

"Morning Roza" he said, with a smile. I laughed. "Dimitri. You have got to wake me up when they get up. You cant do it all on your own, no matter how much you think you can. They are our babies, and we are a team." I said. "Where in this together" I added. He smiled again. "You looked too beautiful to wake. I couldnt do it" he replied. I laughed again. "And now you look like hell. Your mother will think that im not looking after you" I told him, this time it was his turn to laugh. "So you wake me up from now on, okay?" he nodded. "Okay Roza" he agreed. He kissed my lips, gently for a moment then we sat in quiet, as we drank our drinks.

We took it in turn to shower, then when we were ready, and the babies were loaded into their tandem pram, we set of to the doctors office.

The babies were given a clean bill of health, after a check up, they were measured and weighed. Damon was heavier, he weighed 5lb 7oz, while Jessika weighed 5lb 2oz. "Small but perfect" Doctor Olendzki said. When we were all happy we put the babies back into the pram, then we went home, to tidy up, and rest, before Dimitri's family arrived. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

An hour later Dimitri and I was sitting on the couch, in the living. We had just fed and changed the babies, and they were now fast asleep in their crib. I disposed of their diapers and washed the dirty bottles. Then I walked back into living room when I heard the knock on the door.

I stood back as Dimitri jumped up and hurried to open the door.

"Dimka" I heard an exited voice yell. Dimitri laughed. "Hello Viktoria" he said, as the young girl jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for a moment, before releasing her. She stepped back, and I noticed an older woman step forward.

"Oh Dimka" she said. Dimitri hugged her, fiercely. "Mamma. Ive missed you so much" he whispered. "Ive missed you to my son" she said, as a tear escaped her eye. This really was a touching scene. I'd never seen Dimitri so loving towards anybody that wasnt me or our children, It was touching. Two more women entered, one of them was around Dimitri's age, while the other one was even older than his mother, I presumed it was his grandmother. Then there was a boy, about the age of nine. He was so cute. He looked like a mini replica of Dimitri.

Dimitri ushered them all inside and closed the door, they came to a stand-still when their eyes fell on me. Dimitri walked up yo me, holding my hand. He stepped back towards his family, taking me with him. I held my breath, nervously. Dimitri chuckled. "Breath Roza" he whispered, and I let out a shaky breath. He rubbed soothing circles on the skin on my hand. He could tell how nervous I was, and how much I hoped that his family would like me.

"Rose... This is my mother- Olena. My sisters- Viktoria and Karolina." he said, individually pointing them out to me. "This is my grandmother- Yeva" he said, and the old lady gave me a huge smile, I smiled back at her.

"Uncle Dimka" the young boy cried. Throwing himself at Dimitri. He chuckled and picked up the boy, hugging him close. "And this little man is Paul- My nephew." he said.

"Shes pretty uncle Dimka" he said, pointing at me. Dimitri chuckled. "She is, isnt she" he said, looking at me with a smile on his face. I blushed and Dimitri laughed.

Dimitis mother- Olena stepped forward. "Roza. Its a pleasure to meet you, finally" she said, as she pulled me in for a hug, kissing both of my cheeks. "Its very nice to meet you too." I told her honestly.

"Oh my god, Rose Hathaway" Viktoria squealed. "I cant believe im meeting you." she exclaimed, hugging me. I felt another blush spreading across my face. They were all so nice and loving, obviously hugging strangers didnt phase them, in the least.

After all of the introductions were made, and everybody was seated with refreshments, I walked over to the babies crib, Picking Jessika up, and cradling her against me. Dimitri followed suit and picked up Damon. I walked over to Olena, who had practically been bouncing with joy, since the moment they arrived, to hold her grandaughter. I gently placed Jessika in olena's waiting arms, she cradled her to her chest, boucing her slighly.

"She is so beautiful, Roza" she said, as she gazed lovingly into her face. Dimitri handed Damon to Yeva, who had the same sort of reaction that Olena had had. Dimitri and I sat down, side by side. Watching as the two women cooed and babbled to the babies. It was such a beautiful thing to witness. But what was more beautiful, was the look on Dimitri's face. It was priceless. He stared in wonder, as the family that he loved so much, fussed over his children. I gripped his hand hard, giving it a squeeze, and he looked at me with such love in his eyes, that it took my breath away. We simply stayed that way, sitting side by side, while all the Belikovs took it in turns to hold each of the babies.

We put the babies back down to rest. Dimitri carried them to their nursery, and returned a few minutes later with the baby monitor in his hand. He placed it on the coffee table, so that we would be able to hear it, and see the lights flashing if the babies woke.

We chatted freely, about everything in our lives. Olena, Viktoria and Karolina were furious, when Dimitri told them what had happened between Tasha and I. Yeva had a creepy look on her face, it was almost as if she already knew. "Im afraid its not quite over yet" She told us. I blinked in shock at what she said, while Dimitri growled. But no matter how much Dimitri pleaded, Yeva refused to explain futher. All she said was that this time we wasnt in any danger. So that helped to relax me- slightly.

Soon after the door opened, and in walked My parents, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. Adrian did a double-take when he set eyes on Viktoria. I had never seen a `love at first sight` scenerio. But yep... they looked like two lovesick puppys. I felt Dimitri grip my hand and I smiled at him, and shrugged my shoulders. He relaxed after a few minutes. I felt the tension leave his body.

We introduced everybody, and there was plenty laughs between us all as the night progressed. The babies were fed and changed, ready for bed, After alot of goodnights and whan we were all hugged out. Dimitri and I, both exhausted, put the babies to sleep, amd crawled into bed.

He kissed me. Sweet and lovingly. Then we curled up together and fell asleep, almost instantly.

When the babies woke us up, almost eight hours later, we climbed out of the bed, and went to the nursery. We picked the babies up and took them downstairs. The Belikovs were already awake. Olena was in the kitchen, making breakfast for us all.

"You dot have to do that Olena" I said, with a smile at my furure mother-in-law. "Nonsense" she said, as she flipped the eggs over in the frying pan. "Besides, I like to cook" she added. "Well. It smells great" I told her, as my stomach complained. Dimitri chuckled, coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Everything smells good to you Roza" he breathed. I turned in his arms, with a piece of toast in my hand and smiled at him. Then I kissed him. "Morning comrade" I said, as I pulled away, to bite my toast, he chuckled again. "Morning sweetheart" he repied. Picking up a piece of his own. He turned to his mother.

"So, wheres sonia" he asked. "Oh she really wanted to come Dimka. But shes to big to travel" she told him. "Shes only got 3 weeks of her pregnancy left you know" she said. He looked at his mother, "Wow. Really... that flown by" he said, with a smile.

"And how long are you guys staying here for?" he asked her. "We are here for a week" she said, sadly. "I'd love to stay for longer, but we need to be home home for sonia" she told us. I nodded in understanding. "We'll visit again, soon" she said. Then she put the food on the table.

By now the babies milk had heated to the right temperature, so we sat down to feed the twins. We burped them and changed their diapers, then put them into their crib, while we went to eat breakfast.

After we had ate I checked on the babies who were fast asleep, in their crib, in the living room. They were snuggled up against each other. So close. I had tears in my eyes as I looked down, over them.

When I turned to go back to the others, a letter caught my eye. It was behind the door, I hadnt even heard the post arrive. It was a small white envelope. On closer inspection, I saw that the letter was for Dimitri. I walked into the kitchen and handed it to him.

He opened the letter, absent-mindedly. Then his face turned into a scowl as he read it. It was from the guardians- And Tasha fucking Ozera had requested a visit from him.

******************* 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

The fucking nerve of some people. Tasha Ozera must have balls of stone for her to send a request to Dimitri. I can see the anger, radiating from him.

I looked up to him, and he looked back at me, rage burning in his eyes. I didnt say anything to him, it was better to let him calm down, before approaching him.

I just squeezed his hand tightly, letting him know that I was here for him. Whenever he wanted to talk. After I had excused myself I headed upstairs tothe bedroom, to pick out my clean clothes for the day. I ended up gathering a pair of faded blue, skinny jeans, a white long sleeved , and a red tank top. I placed them on the bed, with some white, lacy, matching underwear. Then I headed over to the bathroom, in my bedroom, for a shower. I had my eyes closed, and my head tipped back, to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I was singing `One shot` by JLS, because I had just heard it on the radio.

I felt two arms snake around my waist, and pull me close. From the feel of my skin on his skin, it didnt take an idiot to guess that Dimitri was naked. I smiled, I was turned away from him, so he couldnt see my face light up in delight. I turned in his arms and planted my lips against his. The kiss was hot, and fast- very intense. And I could tell that he was still wound up because of Tashas letter.

He roughly grabbed my breast. Squeezing it, then he dropped his mouth to it, and nibbled gently, and sucked hard. I began moaning his name.

The warm water ran down both our bodies, dripping of his nose and the ends of his hair, making him look as sexy as hell. Love for me burned in his eyes. Along with hatred and fear. His eyes were dark.

I was on the contraceptive pill now, so at least that was one less thing to worry about.

I wrapped a leg around his waist, but he lifted me off my feet, slammimg me into the shower wall. I wrapped both legs around his waist now. Then screamed out in pleasure as he thrusted into me, hard.

DPOV**

"Oh... Roza..." I moaned her name, over and over as I plunged into her repeatedly. This was hard and forceful, but it only seemed to turn us on more. The feel of `her`, wrapped around my cock was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

The amount of love that I had for my Roza, mirrored the amount of hatred that I felt towards Tasha.

She had purposely hurt Rose, to try to get me. We had been dealing with latest events, And I was over the moon at how welcoming my family had been towards Rose. They loved her, just like I did. Just like I always knew they would.

But then that letter had to come. Now I was pissed- alot. But also scared for Roza. Im sure Tasha was planning something. And that made my blood boil.

Rose continued crying out my name as I thrust into her, rapidly. I couldnt help it, I couldnt control my actions. She was mine, my fiance. And the thought of the physco bitch harming her again drove me insane.

Fueled by both love and anger I thrust into Rose, over and over. Hearing her screaming my name... my name only... does wonders to me. Im so blessed to have been given a second chance with her.

I could feel her walls, clamping around my cock, as she bucked her hip, expertly, to meet each thrust. She was close to exploding, just like I was.

My hands dug into her ass, slamming her against me, harder and harder. While her hands grip my hair, roughly, which only adds to the intense moment.

She buried her face against the skin on my shoulder, and bit down as she reached her orgasm. "Oh.. fuck me, comrade" she growled, shivering from head to toe as she exploded.

With one more thrust I came to. Her body milked me of everything that I gave her. "Fuck... I love you..." I yelled as my own orgasm left me shuddering all over. I held on to her, close against me for a moment, before kissing her gently, then I lowered her to her feet. Where she leaned against me, with shaking legs. An exact copy of the way she always makes me feels- Weak at the knee's.

We stood together for a minute, breathing hard, trying to calm our breaths.

"Wow..." she finally managed to say.

I laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Roza" I said, kissing her gently.

"Are you okay now?" she asked. I grimaced.

"Not really" I admitted, glumly. "I... Im... Im going to go and see her, Rose" I heard her suck in a breath, then she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I cant tell you what to do, comrade. But, are you sure that thats such a good idea?" she asked. I looked down at her, to see her biting her lip. Cute as hell.

I shook my head. "I dont know anything anymore Roza" I said. "All I know is that this has to end. She cant keep being fixated on me. Ive got to tell her, once and for all. Face to face." I said. "I love you Rose. You and our children are my whole life" I dont want to have to always be looking shoulder for the rest of our lives." I added.

"Okay, comrade." she agreed. "If thats what youve decided, i'll stick by your decision. I'll not be happy about it, but I trust your judgement. Can I just ask one thing" she said. I smiled down at her, she truely was an amazing woman. "I want you to take Christian with you. Anybody really... Just please... Dont go alone" she pleaded.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, and she met my eyes. I could see the worry in her eyes. I didnt like it. I wanted this to be over and done with. "Okay Roza" I breathed, then she relaxed slightly. I kissed her gently, and lovingly. Putting all the love that I felt for her into the kiss.

Half an hour later, after we had washed each other and then got ready for the day, I set off to find Christian. I knew that he would want the chance to see his aunt, even if it was for one last time, just like my visit was

I reached his door, and knocked on. Then a few minutes later we were walking to the holding cells. Lissa was as worried about Christian, as Rose was about me. So we would make our visit a quick one.

The guards let us through instantly. There was two guards, standing at the end of the corridor. The moment Tasha saw us walking along the corridor, she rushed over to the bars, clinging to them desperately. My anger boiled at the mere sight of her.

"Oh Dimka. I knew that you'd come, I just knew it" she practically sang at me, completely ignoring Christian.

"I knew that you really loved me" she prattled.

"I do not love you Tasha. I love Rose... Rosemarie Hathaway. The mother of my children. What part of that do you not understand Tasha. This is getting ridiculous." I growled at her. I saw her eyes water, but I couldnt feel sorry for her. Not after all the pain that she had put Rose and I through.

"You... you dont mean that" She whispered in a strangled voice.

"I do Tasha. Im sorry if you dont believe that, but its the truth. There is no me and you, Its me and Rose. Youve got to back-off" I yelled the end part at her. Causing her to flinch. After a moment she hastily wiped the tears that had fallen, then she looked at Christian.

I couldnt hear what she was whispering to him. But suddenly he turned on his heel, and walked away, leaving me watching him walk off, shocked.

Tasha was staring at me, with a focus on her face, I quickly recognised the signs of compullsion, but it was too late. Before I had the chance to avert my eyes, she had me. Completely under her spell. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

DPOV.

"You love me Dimka. You have never loved Rosemarie Hathaway. You two did have sex once though, It was a mistake, when you were both drunk. She keeps on trying to make you believe that you are the father of her twins. But you are not. You love only me, and you want to marry me, and have babies with me... Now repeat." Tasha said.

"I love only you Tasha" I replied. "I made a mistake by sleeping with Rose, I do not love her, and they are not my children. I want children with you, and I want us to get married."

"Very good Dimka" she said. "Now I want you to go and fight those two guards and get the keys from them, then you can release me." she added.

I turned away with a smile on my face. I walked down the corridor, towards the two guardians by the door. I punched the first one so fast and hard. He was completely unprepared for my attack, and didnt have time to defend himself. My punch knocked him out, and he crumbled to the ground.

The second guardian proved to be harder, both of us giving and recieveing some harsh blows. But he was no match for me. A small part of my mind was screaming at me. Telling me this was wrong. But I couldnt listen to it, all I knew right now was how much I loved Tasha, and that I had to get her out.

I grabbed hold of the the guardian, and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out, instantly. Then I quickly searched through their pockets, until I found the keys. I grabbed them, and ran back to Tasha. Exited by the thought of holding her in my arms.

She clapped as I opened the door. "Weldone Dimka" she cooed. She flew into my waiting arms. Then I pushed her against the wall, and kissed her, passionately. Relieved that she was in my arms, where she belonged. She kissed me back, hungryly.

"No, no, no" My head was saying, "What about Roza" but I couldnt help it. I didnt love Rose, or the babies she was trying to pass off as mine. I loved Tasha, and the babies we would have together. After a few heated moments, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"You love me dont you?" she asked.

"Off course I love you, Tasha. Your my world" I replied. She smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"Come Dimka. We have work to do" she informed me. We held hands, happily as we walked down the corridor. Then my hand dropped to my side, as she released mine. She bent down, over the two guards, but she had her back to me. She gragged hold of something, and put it into her handbag. Then she stood back up, and smiled at me. Taking my hand in hers again. We set of together.

RPOV.

I couldnt help it by now, I was starting to get worried about Dimitri. I knew without a doubt that he loved me and the twins, but Tasha was an old friend. He must be so upset because of her actions. I hoped that this gave him closure, so that we could move on.

I was in the kitchen. I was just making a coffee for the Belikovs, Lissa and myself. Lissa had just stopped by, to see if I was okay. The front door closed and I quickly ran to the living room, to see if it was Dimitri. It wasnt, it was Christian. At least they were back, I guessed Dimitri needed a moment alone. That visit mustnt of been easy for him. I turned back, and went to grag the mugs for everybody.

Christian came in, and kissed Lissa on the cheek. "Hey honey" he said, in a strange voice. His eyes had a far away look. Not the usual gooey crap that flooded them when he looked at her.

"Christian. Are you okay?" I asked. Lissa shot me a look, and I could tell through the bond that she had just an uneasy feeling as I had.

He shrugged. "Fine, You?" he asked.

"Christian where is Dimitri" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Hes with Tasha. They wanted to be alone" he said, and at that moment both my own alarm bells, and Lissa's, flooded into me.

"Christian... What happened?" Lissa asked in a sweet voice. "Im not allowed to talk about it" he said, shrugging again.

"Christian, Look at me" Lissa comanded. He did, and he was lost in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened" she continued, using her compullsion skills.

"Tasha told me to leave, and to come back here to you. She said she wanted to be alone with her Dimka" he said, as if nothing was wrong.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Why did you leave him".

He didnt know what to say. "Because she told me to." he finally replied. I gasped, Lissa did too. "Compullsion" we both stated, together. She turned back to him.

"Christian. Whatever compullsion Tasha used on you today. I want you to forget it, Okay." she ordered, using her own. He nodded. A few moments later his eyes focused. And the reality of what had happened set in.

"Shit!" he shouted as he remembered what his aunt had done. "Fuck" he added. He turned on his heel and ran out of the door, presumably running back to Dimitri. Lissa and I followed, as we ran through the living room I heard Yeva gasp.

She jumped to her feet, like lightening. Fast for a woman of her age. "Child" she said. "You must not go. Things have changed. You will be in danger" she exclaimed, putting a hand on my arm.

I was torn, I didnt care about me, but I was torn, between the babies and Dimitri. What was she doing to him. I couldnt wait to find out, I needed to help him- and now.

"Im sorry" I said. "I need to go, Olena... look after the babies, please. Viktoria, run and find my parents" I told them. Then I turned on my heel, and ran off, after Christian and Lissa.

I could hear yelling. As I neared the corner of the school building I heard his voice.

"Im sorry princess. But your wrong. I do not love Rosemarie. I love my Tasha." he told her, I couldnt help prevent my heart from breaking into a million pieces in my chest. Tears sprang in my eyes. I knew that she had compelled him, but still... those words from his mouth, was to awful to bear.

I rounded the corner. "What the hell have you done" I yelled, Tasha looked so smug that I wanted to wipe that smile right off her face.

"Nothing, I simply helped Dimka to see the error of his ways." She said. My eyes zoomed in on her holding Dimitris hand. Then I lost it, but before that happened she turned to Dimitri.

"Kiss me Dimka, and then fight her for me" She said, in a sweetly sick voice. He pulled her into his embrace. Then his lips touched hers. I could vaguely here Christian and Lissa yelling `no` but it was no use, not when she was controlling him this way. My shattered heart now crumbled into dust, as he held her. Then he stepped away and looked at me, with a grin, as he fell into his fighting stance.

I was going to have to fight the man that I loved. The man who had just broken my heart.

"Dimitri... dont." I begged. "Dont listen to her. Shes lying to you" I pleaded, as I dropped into my own fighting stance.

"She is not lying to me, she loves me, as I love her" he roared, as we began circling one another. We both gave off and recieved vicious blows. I couldnt believe this. I was fighting him, and he was fighting me, all because of that bitch.

His fist shot out, catching me in the mouth. Then his left foot made contact with my my right side. I heard the bones in my ribs crunch, and then I whimpered as I felt it too. I spat blood out of my mouth that had been building, ever since he had punched me.

Christian finally snapped. He wrapped a protective wall of fire around me. Then Lissa got hold of Dimitri, the moment he looked at her, she said something to him. I saw my Dimitri come back to me, as the fog of Tasha's compullsion wore off. His eyes met mine, where I was, crumpled on the floor, holding my ribs, and I saw the look of horror on his face as tears escaped his eyes.

Then he growled, loudly and viciously. The sound of it even scared the shit out of me. He spun to face Tasha.

"No" she yelled, as she realised what had happened.

I heard distant shouting as my parents approached with Viktoria by their side. I stood to me feet, stumbling slightly as I did so. Then I saw Tasha grab something from her bag, Dimitri and Lissa cried out, when they realised what it was that she had.

I saw horror on everybodys face. My father had a gun in his hands, and a moment later two gun shots were fired.

Tasha fell to the ground. Dead. Her eyes open in shock as blood oozed from the entry wound on her forehead.

Then all horrified eyes were on my, as I registered a sharp, crippling pain in my stomach. I collapsed to the ground as pain flooded me.

"NO" Yelled Dimitri. I'd never heard such a high-pitched, gut-wrenching sound come from his throat. He was in agony. He was beside me in a flash. Cradling me in his arms. My head lay on his chest, listening comfortably to the sounds of his heart beating, as my own beats slowed.

I coughed and spluttered and choked out a large amount of blood.

"Roza, Roza Roza." Dimitri whispered. "Oh my love. Its my fault. ITS ALL MY FAULT" he screamed to the heavens. I tried to lift my hand t his face, but I wasnt strong enough for that. My eyes were closing. I was comfortable, numb and cold, as he held me tight and cried.

"Dont leave me, Roza" he pleaded. "I love you. Im begging you, My love. Please hold on... for me, and for our babies" he sobbed. "They need you, Roza. I need you" I watched as his agonised eyes shed tears.

My own eyes finally closed.

The last thing I heard was the screams of everybody around me, and Lissa telling Dimitri to move.

I drifted to sleep, peacefully. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

DPOV.

No matter how much I tried to protect Rose, something always come along to hurt her. But this... this was different. I was the one that had hurt her. My own hands and my own feet had caused the damage to the woman that I loved.

My own stupid ignorance had caused this sitoation, and no matter how many times others said that it wasnt my fault, I would always blame myself for it.

Lissa had partially been able to heal her, but not completely. At least she wasnt dead right now, thats better than an hour ago, when she was. Lissa was simply to tired to pull if off completely. She had used alot of compullsion today. Right now Christian had forced her to go to the feeders, so that she could build her strength back up.

It was not knowing anything that was hell. My beautiful woman was currently in theartre. And there was nothing that the doctors could tell us until they knew themselves.

I slumped against the wall, sitting down on the balls of my feet. My hair grasped tightly in my hands, like I could pull it from its roots. I deserved pain, and even that pain was nothing compared to the knowledge of what I had done to Rose.

Seeing her laying there, blood leaking from the sides of her mouth, and holding her ribs. I had her blood on my hands.

The only one thing that made me happy right now was knowing that Tasha Ozera was dead. Finally dead. Thank-god.

Now the only thing I could do was to sit here... waiting... waiting...

"How are you Dimitri?" Janine asked. She too was in bits over her daughter. Why the hell woukd she try to comfort me?. Why was she not ripping me apart?. I want to rip me apart.

I shook my head as a silent tear escaped my eye.

"Dont blame yourself Dimitri. Rose wouldnt blame you" She bent down and sat beside me. All eyes were on us. And all of them were smiling at me, comfortingly. Sad smiles... that is true. After all... what is there to be happy about rught now.

"It could of happened to any of us. Its not your fault that it happened to you. It was Tasha" she spat Tasha's name like the monster she was.

"It was my fault Janine. I should of just gone with Tasha, like she wanted. Non of this would of happened then. Rose would be safe, and-" she cut me off.

"And what Dimitri?. Yes she would be safe. But she would be miserable without you. Those babies wouldnt of had a daddy. And she would of been alone. Youve got to know the good always outweighs the bad. She will be fine" She said the last part, with so much determination in her voice. Like willing it to her.

Not to mention that she loves you, too much to lose. Shes going to need you. You have got to be strong, for her" she added, and with that she gently patted my knee, and walked back over to Abe.

Lissa and Christian came back then. Lissa ran straight over to me.

"Is there any change?. Have you heard anything?." She asked, shakily.

I shook my head. "No, not yet, Lissa." I said, in a pained voice. I needed Rose. I needed her to wake up. I needed her to open her eyes. I had to hear that she loved me, and forgave me. Only then would I be able to forgive myself.

"Thats It" Lissa yelled. "Ive had enough" she stormed through the doors that we prehibited from going through. I followed her.

"I appreciate that Dr Olendzki, But I am a hundred percent now. I am going to heal her, one way or another. So I suggest that you get out of my way, and lets get this over with." She half yelled. I was shocked, I had never heard her put her foot down that way. But this was for Rose, and she would do anything for her, just Like I would.

Dr Olendzki sighed. "Very well, Princess" she said. Then she ushered us into the theartre. I gasped.

I had never seen Rose looking so vunerable, ever. It simply wasnt her. She was hooked up to different machinery. A large tube was coming from her mouth to a ventilator. It was the worse sight that I had ever seen. Her long dark hair was matted with dirt and blood. It layed to the left side of her head. There was purple bruises covering every inch of her. My breathing faltered as I realised that it was me that had had done that to her. Tasha's bullet wouldnt have caused that sort of damage to her face.

Lissa had the same reaction that I had had. But she calmed herself down quicker than me. She instantly jumped into action. She ran over to Rose and placed her hands in hers.

At first nothing happened. Then after a moment I saw the bruises begin to fade, until they was almost gone, Just then I heard her heart beating a healthier rythm. Lissa removed the tube from her throat, then healed her completely. Until the last bruise had totally vanished.

Then Lissa had to sit in the chair close by, pulling it closer to the bed. It made a horrid screeching sound against the floor, then Rose gasped loudly, and jolted upright on the bed.

Oh well there it is. hehe

Rose is alive

But will she and dimitri make it?. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

DPOV

Rose remained sitting up on the bed. She had shot up so quickly that it had startled Lissa and I. We both jumped to our feet, and ran to her. Lissa began screaming for joy. Which was good. Because I couldnt say anything. I was to busy thanking god, that he had brought her back to us.

"Oh my god. Rose. I am so glad that you are okay" Lissa cried, as she flung herself at Rose. They held each other tightly as Rose soothed Lissa, telling her that she felt great now.

"You healed me, I guess" Rose said. Oh... the sound of her voice did amazing things to my body. But there was still my guilt, and it washed over me. Would she forgive me?.

"Yes. Of course I did. I couldnt lose you Rose." Lissa told her. I simply stood there silently, watching there exchange. I wanted to pull her to my embrace and kiss her like I never had before, but I didnt know if she would want me to do that. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but how could I tell her that, when I didnt even know that it would be.

I had kissed Tasha... twice. How could I have done that to Rose. Rose was the only woman that I had ever loved, I because I was such a fool, I may have lost her for good.

"Well I feel like before. Not a pain anywhere, so thankyou Liss." she told her, with a sad smile on her face. "But for future reference... please dont waste your magic on me. Your going to be beat for a while, arent you?" And as if on cue, Lissa yawned, loudly.

"I'll be fine Rose. I just need to lie down for a while." she said. "Im so so glad that your okay Rose. You really scared me there for a while". I saw Rose's grip around Lissa get tighter.

"Thankyou for saving me- again" Rose told her. Lissa smiled hugely at her.

"Its beginning to become a regular occurance, aint it." Lissa teased. "But twice is enough, lets not try for a third... Deal?" she said. "Deal" Rose replied.

I was still staring at Rose, and she finally lifted her head to look at me for the first time. I saw tears spring up in her eyes, and he bottom lip began to quiver. My eyes began to fill up to.

"Erm... Im going to go and lie down, I think" Lissa said, suddenly. "Theres alot for you two to discuss. I'll be back later, Rose." Then she turned swiftly and left the room.

I shifted my feet uneasily.

RPOV.

Dimitri looked so pained, and I didnt blame him. I knew him, just like he knew me, and I knew that he would be blaming himself for what had happened.

I flashed back to the shooting, and I vaguely remembered hearing people saying that Tasha was dead. I hoped that was true. Look at what she had done to us.

Dimitri shifted his footing, nervously, and averted his eyes. Looking away for a moment.

"Roza" his voice cracked, as he struggled to contain it. His eyes burning into mine. They held so much emotion. Grief, anger (obviously directed at himself), Fear, sadness. Then there was also love, a love so deep that it burned to my soul. I couldnt deny the love between us, nor did I blame him for anything that had happened. But as much as I tried, I couldnt get the image of him kissing Tasha, out of my mind.

The way he held her, the way he said that he loved her. The way her lips lingered on his. It was too painful. I wanted to pour bleach inside my brain and scrub the memories away.

"Please Roza" he pleaded. "Say something. Anything". I couldnt, I was still torn on the emotions on his face, I felt the exact same emotions in me.

"I... I cant" I whispered. As a tear finally fell from my eye.

"I Love you, Roza" he said. I winced.

`She loves me, as I love her` he had said, meaning Tasha. My heart gave a painful quench. She had ruined everything.

I loved him... Jesus, I loved him so much that it hurt me, but Tashas gloating face was haunting me. And I didnt know what to do.

"P... Pl... Please R... Roza." he begged. he came right next to me, sitting on the bed, by my side. Then he took my hand, and held it tightly in his.

"I love you Rose, so much" he said, as more tears fell. I still couldnt get used to deeing Dimitri cry. Gods shouldnt cry. It didnt seem real.

I sat staring at his face. I did love him, truely I did, but right now I really needed some space to think things through.

Him, me, the twins... There was alot of stake.

If he had only listened to me, and not gone to visit that bitch, then we wouldnt be here- No... I couldnt think like that. I understood perfectly well why he had wanted to go. Hell... I would of done the exact same thing in his place.

"I love you Dimitri" I told him, and I saw him smile for the first time. But it broke my heart again, that my next words made the smile vanish, to get replaced by tears.

"But I cant be with you. Not right now. I do love you Dimitri, but everytime I close my eyes, I see you and her... kissing and embracing. I... I cant handle that. I need to sort my own feelings out. To see if we have a future."

He sucked in a breath. "Please Roza. Never say that... I will give you all the time you need. I am so sorry for everything that I put you through. But please, never speak of you not being with me. I cant survive without you. I need you, Roza." I sat forward and cupped his face, between my hands, gently wiping his fallen tears away.

He leant down and lightly brushed his lips against mine. It was such a sweet, loving kiss, It portrayed everything that we felt for one another. All to soon, I pushed him away from me.

"Dimitri. Stop" I said. "I need time now" I said. He nodded his head.

"I love you, Roza" he said. "I always have, and I always will. I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes." he told me. Then with one last look of shame, he walked through the door. Leaving me to let my own tears break through.

***************************** 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

DPOV.

I was walking home. I needed to be with my family. I needed somebody to confide in. My mother or my grandmother.

I walked in to see them both holding the babies. They looked towards me, with sad looks etched on their faces.

"How Is Roza?" My mother asked immediately.

I couldnt help the tears that fell. I sank to the couch, beside my mother.

"Shes fine mom" I said. "But sh... she doesnt want to be with m... me" I whispered. She stood up and put my daughter down in the crib. Then she pulled me into her arms. My mother had always been there to console me whenever I needed it, she was amazing like that. She ran her fingers through my hair, soothingly, just like she had when I was a little boy. I let the tears fall, tears for Rose, and the thought of losing her, which created a huge hole in my heart.

"Dimka. Rose loves you. I have never seen a love as strong as the two of yours. She'll come around. You'll see" she said.

I shook my head. "She hates me, And I dont blame her. Its all my fault" I wept.

"Its not your fault, Dimka" Just then the door opened and Janine and Abe walked in. Looking at me with a sad expression they sat down on the other couch. My mother continued. "It was Tasha's fault. Not yours. She was a sick woman. But you need to be strong for Rose, my boy. Listen to her, what she wants" she said.

"I... I cant lose her" I said, I sat up and hastily wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I love her mom, so, so much. I would be nothing without her, or our children." I admitted.

"You wont" she said, softly. "Rose will come round when she is ready. I promise you" she said, and with that she patted my knee, lovingly and stood up to face Rose's parents.

"Would you like a drink. A tea, or a coffee?" she asked in her motherly tone. They had just almost lost their daughter, after all.

"I would love a coffee, Olena" Janine replied, with a smile.

"Me too" Abe said, "I'll help" he said as he walked into the kitchen behind my mother, I was sure that they would be talking about Rose and I, so I left them to it. I walked over the babies crib, staring down at my sleeping daughter. I walked over to my son- who was still being held by my grandmother. He was awake, and staring mesmerisingly at her. I held out my arms for him, and she gently passed him to me. I cradled him against my chest, and went to sit on the couch.

I held on to him tight, as if holding him would prevent me from loosing my family. He was staring at the piece of hair, that had fallen loose, and now fell above his face. I smiled at the facial expressions that he was making. Then he grasped my finger in his tiny fist, My breath caught for a moment. I loved it when they did that.

I found myself wondering about Rose. She would be back soon, I knew her all too well. She felt fine now, thanks to Lissa's healing powers, so she would not stay in that clinic longer than necessary, she would discharge herself, she hated it there.

I thought of what she had told me, that she needed space, and wondered what she had meant by that. Would she want me to leave home, move out of here. That would be the final blow. I couldnt handle that. I would do it; for her. I would go and stay with my mother for the rest of the time that she was here for, but it would kill me to lose them. Once again I found myself thanking god that Tasha was dead. I would kill her myself now, for all of the damage that she has done to me and Roza.

That kiss... Oh god. The moment that I had kissed her, at the moment I had been so into it. But there was also a moment that my mind had been trying to tell me the truth, the compullsion had simply been to strong for that though.

Right now all I wanted was to pour bleach into my head and down my throat, to get rid of the thoughts of that kiss. It disgusted me, repulsed me. I wanted to brush my teeth a thousand times and swallow two full bottles of mouth wash. The images I saw of me kissing her made me want to be sick, I felt physically sick.

I wanted to replace that Kiss with one from Rose. Either of them. Her sweet, soft, love filled kiss or her hot frenzied lust and needt kiss. Everytime our lips met, it was always so magical... so perfect. But right now... I didnt know if I would ever get to experience either of them again. It was all my own fault, I was so stupid.

Not long after the door came open and Rose walked in, her eyes scanning the room. She ran to her mother when she saw her, and they embraced. Janine was talking in a hushed tone, so I didnt know what was being said. I did know that Rose looked broken. It hurt so badly to see her looking that way.

"Im going to go and take a shower" she said. She checked on the babies, Our skin met when she lovingly stroked Damons face. But she jumped back, startled, as if I had burned her. Just like her touch always sent fire burning through me. She met my eyes for a moment, and im sure mine projected all the love and longing that I felt. She averted her eyes, quickly and hurried up the stairs.

RPOV.

"Talk to him" My mother whispered, so quietly that no body else could hear. As we embraced.

"I... I cant, not yet mom. Im not ready" I replied. I heard her sigh, but she didnt push me on the matter. We let go of each other.

I felt so tired, and I felt so dirty. "Im going to go and take a shower" I told... whoever was listening. I quickly looked over the crib at my beautiful daughter. I felt relieved that I was still here, I couldnt imagine not being here for them. Jessika was sleeping, so I didnt hover to long. I didnt want her to wake up yet.

I walked towards Dimitri, slowly. But my eyes stayed on my son. He was awake. I gently caressed his cheek, as he gazed at his father, and the lock of hair that had fallen freely. When I brought my hand back I accidently brushed my skin against Dimitri's, Fire burned within me, his touch always made that happen to me. I jumped back, but unwillingly ended up meeting his eyes.

He looked so hurt, but there was plenty of love and longing there too. I quickly glanced away and hurried from the room.

Once I was in the bathroom and I took of the dirty clothes that I had on and stepped into the shower. I froze in place, with my hand on the wall, supporting me. My head was down, and the warm water began to ease my muscles.

I remembered the last time that I had been in this shower, as Dimitri had ravished me, I would give anything to have that again, but then I remembered the way he had kissed and touched Tasha, and I wanted to throw up. I wanted so badly to move pass this, I just didnt know if I was strong enough to do that.

I let the water fall all over me, as I crumbled to the floor, against the cold tiles and cried.

*********************** 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

RPOV

I hadnt even noticed when the water had began to run cold. I shivered and quickly turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me. I picked up another one and wrapped my hair up in it. Then I walked to my bedroom, picking up my dirty clothes as I went. I shut my bedroom door and threw the clothes in the wash bin.

Once I had dried off I put on some clean underwear and wrapped my dressing gown around me. Then I patted my hair dry and went to lie down on my bed.

After half an hour there was a knock on the door. I uncurled myself from the ball that I had been lying in.

"Come in" I called. and Dimitri walked in with Jessika in his arms.

"I know that you said you needed space, but I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. Is that okay?" he asked, in a soft voice. I nodded my head and sat up on the bed.

"I was wondering what you meant by needing space. Do... do you want me to move... move out?" he asked in such a pained voice.

I shook my head. "I dont want you to move out Dimitri. This is your home too, and these are your children." I said, as I took Jessika out of his arms, holding her against me. "I wont ever stop you from being with your children. Your a fantastic father" I told him, honestly. He smiled, a small sad smile at me, it probably mirrored my own.

"Thankyou Roza" he practically whispered. "I cant tell you how much that means to me" he admitted. He put his arm around me and I melted into his touch. But all too soon he moved away, probably not wanting to push me.

"What about you though, Its not only the twins that I dont want to lose. Its you too Rose" he said, with such emotion. I put my head down for a moment.

"I dont know" I wispered. "I just dont know" I said, I kissed my daughter on the cheek, and handed her back to her father. He was so quiet that I had to look up at him, though I wish I hadnt. He was struggling to keep his tears locked away.

"Its okay Roza" he said, in a quiet voice. "Get some sleep. You look shattered. We'll look after the little ones" he said, meaning him and his family. He kissed my cheek and walked out, closing the door, gently behind him.

I touched my cheek, where his kiss still burned me, and closed my eyes. With a sigh I walked back over to the bed, where I sat down. Soon ater there wa another knock on the door. When I yelled "Come in" Olena and Yeva walked inside, and joined me on the bed. Olena instantly pulled me into her arms.

"Rose dear, How are you, Are you okay?" she asked in her loving motherly voice. I shook my head against her chest, and looked over at yeva. "No" I admitted, "Not really". She squeezed me even tighter as Yeva smiled sadly at me.

"He's my son. But your my daughter" Olena said, gently. "I cant tell you what to do. But I can tell you that I have never seen him so broken. Not even after he lost his charge- Ivan" she said. Yeva was nodding, agreeing with everything that Olena said.

"He loves you child. Intensely. Never doubt that for a minute" Yeva finally spoke, a tear fell from my eye. Then she smiled at me, got up and left. Leaving me alone with Olena. I wiped my tears and sat up, facing her.

"It just hurts so much" I told her. "I know Rose... I know it does. I can see what its doing to the pair of you. And im really not here on his behalf. But... If you give up on each other, then you are letting Tasha win anyway" she said, spitting Tasha's name as she said it. "I'll leave you to think it over" she said, kissing both of my cheeks before she left.

Olena was the lovliest, warmest woman that I had ever met, I hadnt known her for long, but she had already opened her heart to me, and I did love her. I realised that she was right. If I gave up on him, Tahsa would win anyway. She'd be gloating from beyond the grave. I wouldnt let that happen. I knew that I couldnt live without Dimitri, and I didnt want to either.

I got dressed and went downstairs. "Im just going to go and see Lissa for a while" I announced. I put the babies into their pram and set of with them. Lissa would kill me if I ever visited her without taking them with me.

We chatted for a while, her, me and Christian. He felt incredibly guilty of course. But it wasnt his fault, Lissa had told me that the strength of the compullsion had been extradinary. He never would of been able to fight it. And I knew that Dimitri would of been even more under her control, he was only a dhampir. It made my decision to forgive him and forget it even more easier.

Before I left, Lissa asked me if I wanted her to remove the memory of that kiss. But I had told her `no`. It would have been so easy to let her, but it was like cheating. I wanted to overcome this on my own, and I almost had already. I knew that I loved him, that I was in love with him, and I was going to go and tell him that. I had a plan.

After we said our goodbyes, I set off. I sat on a bench half way between mine and Lissa's house. And pulled my phone to text olena.

"Can you take the babies to yours tonight. Please. I think Dimitri and I need to be alone.

Rose x".

Then I flipped my phone closed and held it, waiting for her to reply.

"Little dhampir" Adrian said, sitting beside me, with Viktoria by his side. I smiled at the pair of them, especially when I noticed them holding hands.

"Are you okay" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Im fantastic" I told him. Just then my phone beeped. I flipped it open and read:-

"Of course we will Rose. Im happy to do it. I'll pack a bag for the babies and meet you. I wont tell him." she wrote I smiled at my phone and wrote "Brilliant. Im at the bench, near the cafeteria" then I flipped my phone closed.

"Im even better now" I told him, with a cheeky grin. "Olena is having the babies for us... over night" I said. Adrian laughed.

"Your a dirty little dhampir, arent you.?" he teased. I nodded then winked at him, "You know it" I agreed.

"Oh... Eww, Rose thats gross. Hes my brother, there is a thing called to much information ya know" she said, with a shudder, both Adrian and I laughed at her expression.

"Im glad your sorting it out" Adrain said, eventually. "He loves you so much Rose. Great aura reading techniques. Remember." he said, pointing to himself and grinning. I laughed again. We sat together and talked until Olena and Yeva appeared.

"Thankyou so much for doing this" I told them. They smiled at me

"Your welcome Roza. Anytime..." they said. After I had kissed each of my children, I handed the pram to yeva, as Olena was holding the babies crib, she must have somehow managed to get it past him. I said goodbye to everybody and rushed home.

Dimitri was in the kitchen when I arrived home. I locked the front door as I closed it behind me. I would not be opening it again- all night...

Dimitri was making himself a coffee.

"Hey" he breathed. "Would you like a drink, rose. Is thee anything I can get you?" he fussed. I nodded my head, indicating that I did, indeed want something. He raised his eyebrow in question.

I met his eyes, and smiled at him. A true loving smile. "I want you" I told him. He smiled and smiled back at me, then he crossed the room and crushed me to his chest. Hugging me hard.

"I love you Dimitri" I told him, honestly and proudly.

He kissed me softly.

"You... have...no...idea...how...happy...i...am...to...hear...that..." he said, in between kissing my lips, before his lips crushed mine, hard and hungryly. Our falling tears only added to the moment as they mixed together.

He pressed me to the wall, Pressing his body against mine. I moaned as I felt the bulge press up hard against me. I quickly opened the buttons on his shirt, shimmering it the whole way from his body. He convulsed under my touch, as I ran my hands over his chest.

He tore the shirt from me, popping buttons as he did so. I didnt care. It was obvious that he needed me as much as I needed him. We never did break the kiss, his lips suddenly moved to let us breath, but he wouldnt remove them from my skin, he moved to kiss my jaw and neck insted.

"Oh Roza. I love you so much" he murmured against my skin. Then we reached down, opening each others, and taking them off, along with our underwear. The next moment he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, tightly, as I came down on his cock. I gasped as I took him in me. As deep as possible. I buried my face in his neck, and his head flung back, in the ecstacy of our bodies being united.

I began rocking my hips against his thrusts. Each one harder and harder than the last. We began to moan each others name as our climaxes grew nearer. I bounced harder and faster than before. My hands grasped his hair, while his hands were gripping my ass, helping to slam me against him even harder.

Before I even knew that he had moved I was on my back, and his body was pressed full length against mine as he ravished me. One of my legs tangled with his as my other leg wrapped around his waist. My hands gripped his back, hard, fingernails digging in.

"Fuck me..." I breathed as my orgasm started to build again. Our pelvises hit each others hard and fast as we lost control with each other. My hips bucking to meet his fast thrusts.

"Shit... Roza" he grunted, as he started to suck my nipples, hard. I gasped, it only added to the intense feeling of my growing orgasm. His was coming to. He moved much more forcefully. It was mind-blowing.

"Thats it baby... I want to hear you scream" he said, seductively. It was going to happen anyway. And I loved it when he talked that way.

"Yeah. I... im coming" I said, as he slightly shifted position, repeatedly hitting the right spot. "Fuck... Dimitri..." I yelled as my orgasm erupted. With one more final shove he reached his own. "Oh...Roza" he shouted, burying his face against my shoulder and biting down. He shuddered against me.

Once we had finished we kissed, over and over again. Then... almost reluctantly, he got of me. I laughed as I looked around us. We were on the kitchen worktop. He laughed too.

"I love you Rose, so damn much" he said, pulling a naked me... against a naked him. We kissed again.

How about a shower?" I asked, in a sexy voice. His eyebrows rose.

"Only if its a repeat performance of our last shower together" he said.

"You can count on that comrade" I teased as I grabbed his hand in mine.

We laughed and run through the house together. Still naked, in a dash to get to the bathroom.

There you go, all you dimitri fans... like me.

I couldnt have him hurting for too long, so now there back together... yay.

PS. I know that I dont thankyou often enough for your reviews. so THANKYOU alot, I love reading all of them :) 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Dimitri and I remained in bed for a while, when we woke up the morning after. We didnt speak much, we simply held on to each other as tight as we could. Taking comfort in one another.

I was so glad that I had let it go. I had come to realise... what was it that he had actually done?. I mean... sure, he had kissed Tasha, but she had been compelling him to do so, it wasnt him. I knew without a reason of a doubt that he loved me, and I was so in love with him. Holding onto all of this anger would of tore us apart, and I wasnt about to lose my fiance, or have the children lose their father because of some physco bitch.

She was finally dead, were she belonged. Where she couldnt hurt any of us, ever again. And we had to move forward, otherwise she had won anyway.

Dimitri was gently tickling my arm, caressing it lovingly.

"I love you Rose" he murmured, with his face buried in my hair.

"I love you too, Dimitri" I replied, kissing his shoulder. We had made love several times during the night, and stayed up until the early hours. It had been amazing.

Olena would keep the twins for as long as I wanted her to, but I wanted them home with us, it was time we started to act like a family again. I sighed, then I kissed Dimitri's lips and pulled myself out of his embrace. He pouted, which made me giggle.

"I want to go for the babies" I told him, he smiled and met my eyes with a knowing look. "I do to" he said. We got dressed, stopping occasioally to kiss, then we headed to Olena's, hand in hand.

We walked in to see both the babies awake, lying on a blanket on the floor. olena sat beside them, babbling in russian to them, while Yeva watched them interact, from the couch. Smiling.

They looked up and smiled warmly at us, especially when they saw Dimitri's face lit up, with our arms around each other.

"Im so glad you two finally came to your senses" she said, standing up and walking over to embrace us.

"I am too" Dimitri said, with a wink at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then I ran over to the babies, showering their faces with kisses. Last night had been wonderful, but I hadnt half missed them. It felt strange, with them not being there. I picked Damon up off the floor, and cradled him against my chest, as Dimitri walked over to pick Jessika up. Together we sat down while Olena fussed around us, making cups of coffee and plates piled with biscuits... God. I loved this woman.

"So... I take it the wedding is back on" she said, as she sat down, with a sigh. She looked tired.

I nodded. "It is" I replied, as Dimitri kissed my cheek and smiled against my skin.

I was looking down at the babies when Olena spoke.

"Im going to miss them so much" She said, nodding at the twins. I smiled. "How long have you got left?" I asked. "Four days" she replied in a sad voice. I could tell that she didnt want to go home yet. She wanted to stay and get to know us all better, but she couldnt run the risk of Sonia going into labour alone. It would be hard on Dimitri too, when they left. It had thrilled him, having his family here. They were all so close... such a loving family.

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" Yeva asked. We shook our head. Actually... we hadnt really talked about it. We had wanted it before the babies arrived, but Tasha had ruined that too.

"It could be tomorrow for me. I cant wait to make you my wife" Dimitri said, as he placed his head on my shoulder. I kissed his head. "I cant wait either." I told him. Which gave me a perfect Idea. If I could pull it off in time. I wanted to marry him in three days time, so that his family would be here to witness it. It would be so perfect for Dimitri.

"Can you watch the twins for ten minutes?" I asked. He nodded. "Is everything okay, my love?" he asked. I placed Damon in his other arm. "Everything is great. I just need to have a word with Lissa" I told him. I brushed my lips against his for a moment, then I dashed out of the house. We had no time to waste.

On my way over to her place, I checked through the bond, just to make sure they werent getting down and dirty. Trust me... I had seen enough of Christians white skinny ass to last me a lifetime. They wasnt... Thankgod. I walked in without knocking.

"Hey Liss" I called, eagerly. She ran into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Rose. Is everything okay?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Great" I told her, honestly. "Erm... How soon can you pull a wedding together?" I asked her. She jumped up and down, exitedly. "Yay" she squealed. "What are you thinking?" she asked, I laughed.

"Im thinking... like in three days, maybe. That shut her up. "Three days" she exclaimed. "Oh my god. The dresses, the flowers... music... Preist... Oh, theres so much to do" She spoke to herself more than anybody, pacing the front room with her finger on her chin. Deep in thought.

"Its just that, Dimitri's family go home in four days, and we'd love them to be here to celebrate it with us" I told her, she nodded in understanding.

"Its okay. We can do it. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow, for the dresses and suits, I'll sort that out. Yes... this will work. Leave it all to me" she said. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Liss. I knew that you wouldnt let me down" I told her, she beamed.

After we said out goodbyes I headed back over to my family. Dimitri and I would be married in three days. He would be my husband, and I would be his wife... together forever. I couldnt wait.

I walked back into the Belikovs with a large grin on my face. Dimitri lifted his eyebrows, in a questioning way. The babies were now asleep, in their crib.

"Ive set a date for the wedding" I announced to them. Sitting down next to Dimitri, on the couch.

"Oh that is great news" Olena said. "When is it?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"In three days" I said, all of them wore a shocked expression. I laughed.

"Thr... three days. But Ive nothing to wear, and I havent gotten you guys a gift, and... Oh my!" She exclaimed. Dimitri chuckled at his mothers reaction.

"It sounds perfect" He said, kissing my lips, passionately.

"Its just that I know how much it would mean to Dimitri, for you to be here. It would mean alot to me too. And were all going shopping for the clothes tomorrow. Finally... we dont need a gift. You guys being here is a gift enough." I told them. Dimitri squeezed my hand.

I looked at him, and his eyes were watering. "Dont go all soppy on me now, cowboy" I teased. He stroked my face, lovingly. "I love you so much, Roza" he said, as he gazed into my eyes. "I love you too, Dimitri" I breathed as he pulled me in for a hug and buried his face in my hair.

Not to long after that we left, Dimitri made dinner for us. Spaghetti Bolognaise... My favourite. I fed and changed the babies, putting them into their crib in the nursery.

I walked downstairs after changing into a dress, and sat at the table, while Dimitri placed my plate in front of me. "Thankyou" I said, as he went for his own, and a bottle of wine form the fridge. He poured my glass for me. Then he sat down and poured his own.

"I cant wait to marry you, If I get this treatment everyday" I said, teasingly. After we had finished eating. He chuckled.

"Is that the only reason" He asked, with a pout on his face. I got up from my seat and sat on his lap, straddling him. I grabbed his hair, and crushed my lips to his.

"Theres this as well" I whispered, seductively. Nibbling on his earlobe and grinding myself against him. He moaned into my mouth, and shivered beneath me.

******M SCENE******

One of his hands trailed underneath my dress, which had now risen up. He gripped the bare skin on my hip, while his other hand found the side of my panties, shoving them to the side and rubbing me, hard. Now It was my turn to moan.

He removed both of his hands, so that I could get the shirt that I had been working on, off him. Then he grabbed the edges of my dress pulling it up my body and over my head, then he practically tore the small piece of lacy material, that was barely classed as panties. With a growl, Finally he unclasped my bra, and threw it to the ground. I was completely naked. Then his hands resumed their places. Only this time his fingers didnt rub me, they entered me.

I gasped in delight and crushed his lips with my own, our tongues massaging each others, as his fingers repeatedly worked their magic. I moaned into his mouth, moving my hips to meet the movement of his hand. My hands grasped his hair, Glueing his face to mine, as my orgasm started to build.

"My god... Dimitri..." I murmured against his lips. I could feel him smile, he loved me calling out his name, the same as I loved hearing mine.

I opened the buttons on his pants and buried my hands inside, grabbing hold of him, causing him to groan. Then I was up, and being carried by him. My legs wrapped around his waist as he took off, towards the bedroom.

Once there, he threw me on the bed, and I giggled as I bounced a few times. I studied him, removing his pants and boxer shorts, then we stared at each others naked bodies, heavenly. The love and lust radiated from him. He dived on top off me and we laughed. He positioned himself.

"I love you, so much" he said. I grabbed his chin. "I love you, so much" I replied. We kissed hard, as he thrust into me, at an incredible force. My fingers automatically digging into his back, he grunted, with a little pain from it. It only seemed to turn him on more though, and our pace picked up as we moved against each other, fast.

I flipped us over and straddled him, taking him even deeper in me. I moaned as his eyes rolled. He sat up and his mouth attacked my breast, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
His hands gripped my ass, keeping our movements forceful, as I bounced on him. "Oh Fuck, Roza" he moaned, as his grip on my ass became harder. Pulling me against him faster and faster.

"Dimitri... Oh... fuck!" I yelled as I came. He did too. burying his face in my hair, and yelling my name. We came down from our blissful high and steadied our panting breaths. A fine layer of sweat coated our bodies.

"That was..." I was lost for words.

"Amazing... Incredible..." he offered, nuzzling my neck.

"Mmm Hmm" I agreed. I climbed off him and lay beside him. Instantly his arms encircled me. "I cant wait for you too marry me" He said. With such a breath taking smile. Well... it took my breath away.

"I cant wait either" I replied as I kissed his lips gently.

We fell asleep, in each others arms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

After a long and pleasurable shower with Dimitri, we were walking over to Lissa's the morning after. We had alot of work ahead of us to pull this off. Olena and Yeva were going to meet us there, along with Viktoria, who was one of my bridesmaids.

"Oh Rose. Here you are, finally" Lissa said. Christian came to me a moment later and handed me a coffee.

"I think your going to need this" He told me.

"Cheers sparky" I said, with a smile, taking the cup and drinking it all down in one.

"What" I exclaimmed, as I saw all eyes on me. "I was thirsty. So sue me" I said, as people chuckled.

Lissa didnt spare me another thought, she was mumbling to herself, in her own little world.

"Music... done.

Food... done

Vicar... done

Hair and make-up... done" I giggled as she ticked off what had been done on her list, she was always so organised and sufficient. I should never have worried about her pulling this off. There was almost nothing left for me to do.

Flowers... oh poo!" Lissa exclaimmed. "Rose, have you thought what colour bridesmaids dressed your having, Its just for the flowers, so that they'll match" she told me. I hadnt really thought about it.

Deep red" I replied.

"Perfect" she said, with a smile. "Christian" she bellowed. A moment later he appeared with a scowl on his face. God only knows what she had been doing to the poor man all morning. I could imagine.

"Ah christian, there you are" she said. "Can you please call the florist and tell them `Deep red roses and white lillies for the Hathaway-Belikov wedding" she told him. He sighed and I shot him an apologetic look.

"Sure thing, your highness" he muttered as he walked out, Lissa glared at his back while Dimitri and I burst out laughing.

"Flowers... done" she added.

"Now, Rings, dresses, suits, shoes, and other accessories, we'll have to sort out today." she rushed out. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said, with a grimace. Dimitri chuckled again. I would rather shove bamboo shoots under my finger nails. I hated shopping with Lissa when she was on a mission. Then again, this particular mission was all fo Dimitri and I, so no matter how hard today was going to be, I was really greatful for all of her hard work.

When we arrived at the mall, all I wanted to do was to grab something to eat, but there was no way that Lissa would allow me anywhere near the food court. At least until we had gathered about a hundred shopping bags.

She dragged me up the escalators to the wedding dress shop. The mens suit shop was next door, so the men left us women to it. Wise choice, if you ask me.

"Are you exited Rose" Lissa squealed, bouncing from rail to rail as she went from dress to dress.

I saw a couple of dressed that I liked. And Lissa had also showed me a few, which were being carried by the shop assisstant. But non of them was `the one`. Non of them screamed Rose Hathaway's dress. Then I saw it, and it took my breath away. It certainly screamed `me`, there was no doubt about that. It was absolutley stunning. It was ivory, the strapless corset style top half of it was covered in tiny sequins, making it sparkle and twinkle under the light. The bottom half was made of a mesh-netting material, which puffed out ever so slightly around the hips, and fell elegantly to the floor. I was awestruck, and totally in love with the dress. And then I saw the price tag, and stopped in my tracks.

I couldnt afford that. I would have to work, flat out for months to ever be able to afford that. I sighed sadly and carried on walking by. The assisstant had five wedding dresses in her hand, and walked over to the changing room to hang them up for me. I followed behind her.

"If you'd just like to go in, your friend can wait here" she said. I saw everybody come over to us and sit beside Lissa. I smiled and walked in, stripping to my underwear, I lowered the first dress on.

It was really pretty, white, simple and elegant. It was an alter neck style dress that pushed up my cleavage slightly. At the hips it fell in ruffles to the floor. I liked it. Once it was perfectly in place, I walked out of the changing room to show my friends and to get there opinion.

"Oh Rose. Thats so pretty" my mother gushed, as I stopped in front of them, smiling and doing a little twirl. I saw everybody nodding there head in approval.

"I really like it" Olena said.

"Thankyou Olena" I replied with a loving smile for my future mother-in-law.

"Do I have to try the rest of them on Liss" I whined, with pouty lips. "I like this one". She laughed.

"I like it too Rose. But theres no harm in trying on the others is there. Now scoot" she said, pushing my scowling face to the changing rooms.

I walked back into the waiting area to see everybody, an hour later, with the last dress on. Getting into some of these dresses had been a right bitch, I had needed the assisstants help on numerous occasions. But I still preferred the first one that I had tried on.

"Thats pretty to" Sighed Viktoria, they all felt like I did... Bored and fed up.

"Hey guys you ready" Christians voice suddenly sounded. Dimitri by his side.

"Shit. Rose im sorry" Dimitri spoke. "I... I didnt mean to see it. I thought you would have been finished by now." He looked apologetic. Who would of thought my big bad god was so supersticious. But his eyes full of lust and want betrayed him. I laughed.

"No worries comrade" I replied. "This aint the dress im getting" I told him. "I found that one an hour ago. This is for Lissa's benefit. Anyway. I'll be back in a few." I told them as I hurried out of the room to finally put my own clothes back on.

Lissa had wanted to buy me my dress as a gift, and after she got her own way, with her huge puppy dog eyes, she hurried over to us waiting by the door for her. Luckily we had gotten everything we needed out of the shop. Shoes, Dresses for everybody else, Jewellrey. Even a blue garter. Everything was being delivered to Lissa's and Christians tomorrow.

"Mmm. I cant wait to bite that down your leg" Dimitri said, seductively. Meaning the garter. I shivered, picturing it. "Me either" I whispered. We walked hand in hand, happily to the last shop. Dimitri's face lit up as we walked into Anne Summers.

He stood pressed up behind me as I looked at a sexy lacy strapless bra and pantie set.

"I think i'll wait outside" he said, huskily. I could feel his manhood begin to awaken against my thigh. I laughed. "I think you better had" I agreed, still laughing at his pained expression. "Dont worry comrade i'll help you with that, once were home" I teased. He growled, then kissed me and walked out of the shop.

I grabbed four different sets. A black one, a red one, a bright pink one and the white one that I would wear under my wedding dress. On my way to the till, I saw a pvc red devil costume. If you could call it a devil costume, from the lack of material. I smiled, picturing Dimitri's face if he saw me in it. Then I added it to my basket. Along with a pair of matching, red fuck me boots. Once I was done, and Lissa had brought hers, we left the shop. I grinned at Dimitri and walked over to him.

"Hey" I breathed, as he caught me for a kiss.

Everybody was tired, so we hurried to the food court and ordered our food. Once we were all stuffed, we headed back to the cars and set off for home.

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were back. I looked towards Dimitri and smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he said. I smiled and gathered his hand in mine, kissing his knuckles.

"Hey yourself" I breathed, and he smiled his wide smile that melted my heart so much.

We climbed out of the car and started to head home.

"Thankyou for today Lissa" I told her as we hugged.

"It was nothing" she said, happily. "It was fun" Christian rolled his eyes. "Night Rose. Dimitri" he said. Night sparky" I said. He glared then blushed as I kissed his cheek.

"Eww Rose. Gross" he complained. Lissa and Dimitri laughed at us. After that we all went our seperate ways.

"Rose could we have the babies again?" Olena asked, exitedly. I didnt know what to say, I wanted them. I had missed them so much. I wanted to get home to see them and thank my dad for watching them. But I couldnt say no to the look of pleading on her face. I didnt blame her, they were leaving in two days, and god only knows when they'd see them again.

"Okay..." I reluctantly agreed. Dimitri laughed and hugged me around the waist, understanding my reasons for being unsure.

"Thankyou Rose" she said, hugging me. We all walked over to our house.

"Hey Abe-" I stopped talking. Abe had his eyes closed. With the babies laying on each shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I wasnt asleep. Dont worry" he said. I smiled at the picture before me. My children and my father. It was such a sweet sight. I gathered Damon in my arms as Dimitri picked Jessika up. We held them close, staring at their beautiful sleeping faces. After a few moments I kissed his forehead and swapped babies, wanting to hold my daughter too, before my mother-in-law stole them again.

When they were all ready to leave we strapped the babies into their pushchair and handed the pram to Olena. Then they left, with Abe hot on their trail.

Dimitri came up and kissed my neck, making me shiver again.

"Roza" he breathed. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to take you in my arms and fuck you senseless, when I saw you in that dress" He whispered, his breath in my ear, driving me crazy, with desire. I simply walked away from him, shock on his face. He hadnt thought I would do that. I locked the door. Grabbed my anna summers carrier bag, and walked back over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I put my mouth to his ear. "Fucking you senseless" I breathed. He growled, grabbed my hand and flew up the stairs. We stopped outside the room.

"Get comfortable comrade. Im gonna... freshen up" I told him. He smiled.

"Dont take to long" he said, as I hurried to the bathroom. I stripped everything I was wearing and slid on the very tight short dress. Then I put on the boots and ruffled my hair to make it look like `just had sex hair` Then I hurried to the room, taking a calmimg breath before I entered.

I had never seen the look that fell upon Dimitri's face, when I entered. He growled loudly and dived off the bed. I was pressed hard against the wall before I had time to think.

"Fuck Roza. The things you do to me" he groaned. His hot ferocious lips never leaving my body.

His hands were everywhere, and everywhere in a hurry. He was a hot, horny, animal. He had lost control finally after a day of trying to keep it. He didnt even wait to take the dress off, He ripped it from me as his animal side overpowered him.

"I liked that" I whined, playfully.

"I did too" he replied. "But I like this even more" he said, gazing at my naked body before him, as his hands never left me.

I was about to take the boots off when he pushed me down on the bed.

"Leave those on" he growled, attacking my lips with his and leaving me gasping for air.

"Hmm... kinky" I said. "You have no fucking idea" he replied, huskily. His hand notted in my hair.

He said he was going to fuck me senseless. And senseless I definately was by the time he was through with me.

**************** 


	31. Chapter 31

This story is coming to an end :( There will probably be two more chapters. I think Rose and Dimitri have been through enough for one story. I just wanted to say thankyou, all of you for reading and reviewing. It means alot.

Chapter 31.

I woke up the morning of my wedding, missing Dimitri's arms wrapped around me.

Yesterday had passed in such a blur, All of our loved ones were rushing around, trying to get everything set in place, the dresses and suits had arrived. Lissa immediately hung them up in her walk in closet. Decorations had began to go up, and the flowers were arriving fresh this morning.

Dimitri had made me a candle lit dinner last night. Just the two of us, it had been perfect. But he had eventually had to leave. Taking orders from Yeva and Lissa, he spent the night with his family.

The wedding was in three hours, I yawned, stretched and sat up, alone, in my bed. It was so strange waking up alone. I didnt like it, but I smiled at the thought that I would wake up in Dimitri's embrace for the rest of my life.

I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I ran the water, filling up the bath and walked over to the mirror, wiping the steam from it caused by the hot water.

I couldn't keep the grin of my face, or get the twinkle out of my eyes. Over-joyed at the thought of Dimitri and I becoming husband and wife in just a few short hours.

Once the bath was full, I added some bubble bath, shed my clothes and climbed in. I sighed in total relaxation as the warm water bobbed around my neck. I closed my eyes, willing the time by. I missed my family. Dimitri and the babies. He had kept them last night, as there was more people their to look after them.

I was in total bliss. I should of guessed that it wouldnt have lasted for long though.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" Lissa screeched through the bond. "Get your backside around here now. Weve only got two hours to get ready" I sighed and smiled to myself. I quickly shaved under my arms and my legs. Cleaned my body with soap, then I climbed out. I wrapped a towel around my head, and dried of my body. When I was dried off I put on my dressing gown and slippers and ran from my house. Hoping and praying that I wouldnt run into anybody, dressed like this with a towel on my head.

I flew through her door closing it quickly, then I sank against it while I caught my breath.

"Rose, Oh my god. There you are" exclaimed Lissa. "What have you been doing" she half yelled. I pointed to the towel on my head.

"Sunbathing" I replied, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, and pulled me to the couch. Where she pushed me down, to a sitting position.

"Rose, this is Jane, She's the make-up artist" she told me, pointing to a pretty moroi woman with long red curly hair.

"Hello Rose. Its nice to meet you, finally" she said, raising her hand. I took her hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied with a smile. She came to stand before me and started to apply moisturiser, she definately didnt mess around. Half an hour later I was ready. She showed me my reflection in the mirror and I gasped. It was perfect. Not to much, just right for me.

"Thankyou so much Jane" I told her with a great big smile. "Its my pleasure" she replied, smiling right back.

Next I was introduced to Sarah. The hairdresser. She had been putting the rollers in my hair as Jane worked on my face, but I hadnt been able to meet and greet her. She was really nice, but really chatty. Like double Lissa chatty, and Lissa was bad enough.

I sighed with relief when she slid the last clip into my head, loosely pinning my curls up, into an extravagant style, leaving the odd piece down to frame my face and putting my tiara in place. I was done.

Lissa brought us all in a glass of champagne. I downed the first one, then I took a second, but slowly sipped that one. She laughed.

"How are you feet Rose?" she smirked, wondering if my nerves were getting the best of me. They were... only slightly though.

"Nice and toastie warm thanks" I replied. The two women were gone now, after a large tip from Lissa.

Their was a knock on the door and she hurried off to answer it. A moment later Olena and the rest of th Belikovs came bursting in, along with my parents and my two beautiful babies, who looked stunning. Jessika wore a simple white dress, with a red ribbon around the waist, and Damon wore little black pants with a white shirt, cream waist coat and red cravat. They were so adorable, cooing to each other in their pushchair.

"Oh Roza. Your hair looks so pretty" Olena gushed. I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom" I tested. She laughed and put her hands on my face. "Its my pleasure to call you my daughter" she said. I blushed slightly. She was always so warm and inviting.

"Rose" Lissa snapped me out of my thoughts. "Its time for you to put the dress on" She told me all exited. All of the women and I walked upstairs to Lissas bedroom. I walked into the bathroom to put my new white underwear on. Lissa had kept everything here that I would need. Then I walked back out, Lissa was standing there with the wedding dress bag in her hand. She was bouncing, she couldnt wait to see the final result. My dress, hair done, make-up done. I couldnt wait to get the dress back on either.

She held the bag up higher as I opened the bag, and I gasped in shock as the dress flowed out. It wasnt the dress that I had ordered. It was my dress. The dress that I had fallen in love with. I stared at it in awe, with my jaw flat out on the floor. I heard chuckles from everybody around me. This is why they had come up here with me, they had wanted to witness my reaction.

Slowly I closed my mouth and gulped. "You didnt" I whispered, tearing my gaze from the dress back to Lissa.

"I did" she smirked. "I saw your face when you saw this one. We all did" she said, gesturing to everybody in the room, who was now looking at me with looks of love on their face. "Yo... you shouldnt have done that, for me Lissa" I said, feeling overwhelmed. I felt a tear escape my eye. I was touched.

"Who else would I do it for Rose. Your my best friend, My sister. I would pay triple the price to see that look on your face" She said, as I was beaming with joy. My perfect fairytale dress. I hugged her tightly. "Thankyou so, so much" I told her over and over again. She held tight too. It was the day that we had dreamed of. Our wedding day. Well my wedding day. But ever since we had known each other we had always gone on and on about our wedding day. Being each others maids of honor, and beautiful wedding dresses. And I certainly had the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen.

"Stop crying Rose" My mother said, coming forward and hugging me too. "You'll ruin your make-up" she told me, wiping my tears like I was still a little girl.

"Come on Rose. Weve got to get that dress on you. Only half an hour left" Lissa said.

"We'll see you at the chapel" everybody said, as they went to take their seats.

"I'll be downstairs, waiting for you Kiz" My father smiled. I turned to Lissa and stepped out of the dressing gown. I held my arms up, over my head and she shimmied the dress over my body, Lacing the back of it up for me.

"Oh Rose. It is so perfect for you. You look beautiful" she said, as she walked in front of me. I couldnt keep myself from smiling. I stood before the long mirror in the corner of her room, and I had to agree with her. I was beautiful. I hoped Dimitri thought so too.

"Thankyou Liss. For everything, For all of this. Non of this would be happening if it wasnt for you" I told her, honestly. She beamed. And hugged me again, before quickly disappearing to put her dress on to.

"Viktoria" I gushed as she walked into the room with her red bridesmaids dress on. "You look gorgeous" I told her. She hugged me too. I guess it was hug Rose Hathaway day. "Thankyou Rose. But you... wow. You look beautiful. Dimitri's going to flip" she said, and I smiled at her.

Then Lissa came out and after more swapped compliments we set off.

As he promised Abe was waiting for me downstairs. "Rose. You look stunning" He said, as he laced his arm through mine.

"Thanks baba" I repied as I kissed his cheek.

Together we all set of to the chapel, In one hour I would be married to the man of my dreams. I couldnt wait.

The only one tiny, very tiny sad part of today was that in one hour I would no longer be Rosemarie Hathaway. I would be Rosemarie Belikov. It was like an end of an era. But where one door closes, another one opens.

************  



	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

The grounds were quite empty and deserted as we made our way to the chapel, but I could hear the bells being rung.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, little girl" Abe asked. I knew that he was only joking and that he knew my answer already, he was simply doing his fatherly duties.

"Ive never been more sure of anything in my life" I told him honestly. Dimitri was the only man that had ever held my heart. It would always be that way.

"Well thats good then." He replied. "You look so beautiful Rose". I smiled at him and lay my head against his arm.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"This is it Rose" Lissa said as we finally reached the chapel. "Break a leg" she joked.

"Oh god Liss. Im so nervous" I admitted. "I mean what if I forget my lines, or trip up walking down the isle and really break my leg." She laughed.

"Rose. Your going to be fine. It will be perfect." she told me. I felt her sending calming thoughts through the bond.

Abe disappeared through the door to announce or presence, and the organ began to play. Lissa quickly sorted out the back of my dress for me. Everything single thing had to be perfect. I laughed.

"Lets get this show on the road" Abe said, as he reclaimed my arm. We began out walk closely followed by my bridesmaids and my maid of honor.

Every eye in the building became focused on me. While I looked around me in awe. The chapel had been decorated beautifully for us. There were flowers; white lillies and red roses. Red rose petals were scattered by my feet as I walked up the isle. Candles flickered in the background, giving of the sweet smell of vanilla and coconut, mixed in with the aroma from the flowers. It was perfect.

As we continued to walk forward, my eyes fell on my family and friends. All of them with tears in their eyes. Adrian was silently cooing to Jessika, while Viktoria babbled to Damon. I saw Dimitri, with Christian-his best man-standing beside him, Dimitri looked gorgeous. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, and a red waistcoat and cravat to match the bridesmaids dresses.

The candle light shone brightly over him, I met his eyes finally and the look of awe and true love that he laid bare for me to see, took my breath away. He was too perfect, and he was all mine.

He smiled a full, heart-stopping smile at me, which I wasted no time in returning.

When I was finally at the place that I always wanted to be-by his side-my father placed my hand in Dimitri's and kissed my cheek, before taking a step back.

The priest began.

When the time came for us to say our vows, I was nervous, and my hands were beginning to sweat. At least Dimitri had to go first. He held both of my hands in his. We met each others eyes, and I was lost in them as he spoke.

"I fell in love with you the moment that I first laid eyes on you. There was something so pure and loving about you. The more time that I spent with you, the more I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. Your the best thing that has happened to me. You gave me a family, and you gave me yourself. And I'll cherish every single moment that we spend together. You have made me the happiest man alive. I am so in love with you, and I will love you until the day I die." he said, firmly and honestly.

I was a little choked up. But at least I wasnt sobbing-yet. Unlike my mother, Olena and Lissa. I smiled and shook my head, to clear it, so that I could say my vows.

"Dimitri. I never knew what love was until I met you. I was happy to go through my life guarding Lissa and never settling down. But that all changed the moment that I saw you. I needed you like I needed the air to breath. You completed a part of me that I never realised was missing. You taught me everything that you knew, and you taught me how to love. It is so easy to love you. You are the kindest, sweetest, most caring man that I have ever met, and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I am honored to become wife. I love you, comrade" I told him.

I think thats were he began to lose abit of his cool, calm facade. His eyes filled with tears as he raised both of my hands to kiss each one. I wiped one of his fallen tears away, with my thumb, and smiled lovingly at him. Then we turned back to the priest.

When he finally pronounced us man and wife and told Dimitri he could kiss the bride, Dimitri pulled me close and crushed his lips to mine.

The chapel erupted with cheers, wolf-whistles, and cries of joy. When we finally pulled apart we turned to face our love ones, who began to rise, rushing over to embrace us and to congratulate us.

"Oh. That was the cutest thing I have heard" Lissa gushed, hugging me tight. I hugged her back. My mother was the next one to reach me.

"Rose" she sobbed. "It was a beautiful ceremony. Im so proud of you." Whoa... did she really just sat that. I mean... im eighteen, and I think I can count with one hand, the amount of compliments she has given me throughout my life.

"Thankyou mom" I replied, hugging her too. We were moving down the aisle now as people moved out of the chapel, to go towards the hall for the reception. The moment that we passed the doorway, we were attacked by millions of confetti, and glitter. I laughed and cringed behind Dimitri's back. Letting him take the brunt of it. He chuckled, then he turned around, wrapped his arms around me and crushed my lips with his. I melted in his arms.

A photographer took all of our pictures, the final picture was one of just Dimitri and I, holding the twins. I was going to love that one.

We all started walking to the hall, but Dimitri and I walked slower than the rest of them. We wanted a moment to be alone. I held Jessika, while Dimitri held Damon. We slowly strolled along.

"You look breathtaking Roza, So, so beautiful" he told me as he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I blushed, and he gently carressed my cheek, with a smile on his face.

"Thankyou." I said. "And you look beautiful too. You would of thought you could brush up so well, once you take your duster off" I teased. Dimitri growled and I laughed.

"I love you, Dimitri" I told him.

"I love you too, Roza" he replied, giving me one last kiss. Then together, hand in hand we walked into the reception.

`Party time!`.

Next chapter will be the last one.

Im not too brill at ending a story, so you'll have to bear with me. :) :) 


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys :) Sorry it took me longer than normal to update, My mind went completley blank and the first dance song really had me stumped! Its still not perfect, but its a nice song so...**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 33.

Ladies and gentlemen, could we please put our hands together for the bride and groom. Mr and Mrs Belikov" The DJ said, over the microphone, as Dimitri and I walked through the doors.

Cheers erupted, and everybody was clapping for us as we walked straight to the dance floor for our first dance. `From this moment on` by Shania Twain, began playing, it was such a fitting song.

Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist as mine circled his neck. We just stared into each others eyes, with happy faces, as the flashes from cameras went off around us.

"Have I told you how much I love you" Dimitri asked, as we swayed in small circles. "Not in the last five minutes" I replied. He chuckled. "I love you Roza, with my whole heart" I smiled lovingly, up at him. "I love you too Dimitri. More than anything." Our lips met for a sweet kiss as we danced, and our arms instinctively tightened around each other. We broke the kiss after a few moments and I laid my head on his shoulder. This was how I wanted to stay, for the rest of my life. By Dimitri's side.

When the song finished a faster song came on. I thought Dimitri would let me go, insted he began spinning and twirling me around. I laughed, breathlessly. I didnt know he could really dance.

I raised my eyebrows in question, and he chuckled at my reaction.

"Been having dance lessons, have we comrade?" I teased. He smiled.

"I have in fact" he told me. "Adrian taught me everything he knew". I laughed loud, picturing the two of them dancing together. I would of loved to have seen that. I looked towards Adrian, where he was now dancing with Viktoria. He met my gaze and smirked. I smiled back at him then turned back to my husband.

"He's a good friend" I said. Thinking of everything he had done for us. I owed him so much, If it wasnt for him, I would of lost my daughter.

"He is" Dimitri agreed. When the song finished. He bent me down, old fashionedly, and he me a sweet kiss. My fingers lingered, lovingly on his cheek. He was tapped on the shoulder when he stood me back upright.

"May I?" My father asked. Dimitri nodded. "Certainly" he said. With one last kiss to my knuckles, he moved away, smiling. I watched as he walked to his mother and embraced.

I turned back to my father. "You look beautiful today. Youve made me so proud of you" he told me, as he reached for my hand and began dancing.

"Thanks dad" I smiled. I was so happy, everything was perfect, and everybody I loved was here. I couldnt of asked for anything more.

When we parted I walked over to the DJ, and whispered into his ear. He handed me the microphone, I cleared my throat loudly, capturing everybodys attention, once the DJ had turned the music down. Everybody looked forward.

"Liss. Can you come up here for a moment?" I asked. I felt a little shock and embarassment through the bond as she made her way forward. "I just wanted to say a big thankyou to you, for making everything so perfect for us today" I told her. "Non of this would of been possible without you. So thankyou, I love you, my sister" I handed her a large bouquet of flowers and a gold chain braclet with a diamond heart charm on it. I hugged her then wiped the tear that she had shed. Then I turned back to the ordience, thanking my friends, my parents and the Belikov's for everything that they had done for us. Finally I turned to Dimitri.

"I wanted to say a final thankyou to my `sexy as hell` husband." Laughs filled the room, and Dimitri smiled at me, as he held his mother and grandmother, sandwiched in the middle of them. "No, seriously. You've made me the happiest woman alive and im so happy and proud to call you my husband. It cant have been easy for you... putting up with me" I said, as people laughed and he grinned in agreement. "...But you did. And I wouldnt be where I am today if it wasnt for you. I love you, comrade" I said, as I blew him a kiss, which he caught and blew one straight back. I stepped of the stage with Lissa and the music began again.

Then Dimitri strode up there, with a grin on his face. He swiftly spoke to the DJ, who smiled at him, and nodded his head. I had no Idea what they was talking about. Dimitri walked to the centre of the stage and smiled at me.

"I want to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife" He said. "I love you baby" Then he began singing `You are so beautiful` by Joe Cocker. And my heart skipped a beat. _"Aww that is so sweet_" Lissa said, through the bond. "I had no idea Dimitri could sing so well" She added. I didnt either, it was beautiful and perfect. He may of had the body and the face of a god, but he had the voice of an angel. I was mesmorized by him. When he fnished he handed the microphone back and jumped of the stage, heading towards me. Everybody was clapping and I threw myself in his arms and kissed him passionately.

By the end of the night I was exhausted. My feet were sore and I ached for my bed. It had been an amazing day-one of the best days of my life. I had danced with everybody that I knew, at least twice. My mother was now sitting beside Olena, Chatting away and laughing like old friends. It warmed my heart. Although I had a sneaky feeling that they were discussing Dimitri's and my younger years. Oh god! I hoped not. Lets just say that throwing a book at my teacher and calling her a `facist bastard,` had not been the worst thing that I had done. I shivered.

"I love you, Roza" Dimitri breathed in my ear as we almost reached our home. The party was over and people were making their way home. Olena had taken the babies again, for the last time. It pained me and Dimitri that the Belikov's would be leaving tomorrow morning. I would miss them, so much.

Dimitri scooped me up in to his arms, as we reached our house. He gazed lovingly down into my eyes as he stepped over the treshold- such a romantic. He kicked the door shut and crushed his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely. I kissed him back with equal passion. He didnt put me down until we reached the bed. Then he gently lay me down and kissed me again, His body pressed full length against mine. My hands went straight around his neck, pulling him even closer to me, as we kissed and melted against each other.

Our clothes were quickly disposed off and we clung to each other, in bliss. "I love you, My wife" Dimitri whispered against my lips. I smiled, I would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too, hubby" I replied, as he entered me.

I gasped in pleasure, then we began moving together, slowly and gently. Not our normal hot, animal sex, which I also loved. But this was something else, as we moved gracefully together, gazing into each others eyes. Portraying all of the love that we felt for each other- It was amazing. We fell into each others arms once it was over, holding each other tightly.

"I love you, so much Dimitri" I told him, as I gently ran my fingers up and down his spine. "I love you to, Roza" he sighed, kissing my lips lovingly. We fell into a blissful sleep, in each others arms.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon, and the sounds of sizzling bacon and hushed conversations. Dimitri was still in my arms, As I was in his. I kissed his nose, then his lips, until he began to stir. I laughed as he opened on eye, smiled, then closed it again.

"Get up hubby" I breathed. He chuckled.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that" He said, as his eyes finally opened. The smell and sounds hit him then. Looking abit shocked, he threw on some shorts and a , while I wrapped a gown around me. Together we headed downstairs.

We were greeted by our friends and family. The twins were sitting in their bouncers, while Viktoria and Adrian kept them entertained. Lissa ran over to us, she was exited about something, and that something she was hiding from me.

"Heres your wedding present" She said, holding out an envelope. I smiled and took it from her. Then I opened it, and gasped.

"Really?" I asked, stupidly. She laughed. "Really" she said. I smiled and handed it to Dimitri. I heard a small intake of breath. "Were going to Russia" he stated. Smiling, happily.

"Were all going. You and Rose, Me and Chris. Janine and Abe, and Adrian" She told us. I squealed, and hugged her- hard. I had always wanted to see Dimitri's home town, and he had always wanted to take me It was a perfect gift.

"Thanks Guys" I said, as I hugged her. "When do we go?" I asked. "In an hour" She replied. What! "An hour" I exclaimed. She laughed. "Rleax Rose. Jeez... If I can plan your wedding in two days, you can pack a bag in an hour" She said, I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled still.

"I love you Liss" I told her, running from the room. On Second thought, I ran back in, pinched the bacon sandwich of Adrians plate and ran back upstairs, hearing laughs behind me.

An hour later we took off from the academy's airfield. I looked down on my home, the place where it all began. The place where I met my best friend, and all my other friends too. The place where I had met the man of my dreams and fallen in love with him. The academy truely was an amazing place to be, We would continue to teach here, and raise our babies forever, not having to send them away. It was my happy place, with everybody that I loved.

As I sat, bouncing Damon on my knee I looked around at everybody that meant anything to me. People laughing, joking and chatting away to each other. I smiled at Dimitri, who smiled right back.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I smiled again. "Just how perfect my life is" I told him honestly. "No regrets?" he asked. I shook my head. "No regrets" I replied, before pressing my lips to his.

* * *

**Thankyou to all of you who read and reviewed the story. It meant alot to me, so thankyou :)**


End file.
